Cheated By Death
by L98N
Summary: When Harry-Potter-geek Zaria gets run over by a train, she is only expecting the obvious...death. But it looks like mischievous fate has another thing in mind. Will this be a miracle or an inconvenience...? *Rated T to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**Anything you recognise - it's JKR's work. First chapter may seem a bit tense - but it will get better and more interesting! Review if you like or have any critisism! Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

I died 

Everything slowed down. The taxi slowly struggled to get over the train tracks, whilst the train prowled closer...and closer...and closer. I had never believed in the whole 'your-life-flashes-before-your-eyes' thing. I had always thought that that was just something the directors made up to make a movie more dramatic.

But now, facing death in the...well...face, I completely understood what they meant. Everything zoomed past my eyes; all the birthdays, the beatings, heart-break, adventures, accomplishments, failures, the changes, school days, home days, the names, the games, running away, coming back, surviving, starving, hurting, pranks, jokes, laughing, crying. All the people that I would miss; my grandmother – oh god, how will she take my death? This will kill her! And my dog – oh, Moony - what is going to happen when I'm gone? What will my parents do to you? Let's hope that my gran takes you in after I'm gone...

Funny how I could cry over my dog but didn't give a damn about my parents... Well maybe that was because Moony cared about me more. He would protect me. Care for me. Make me feel safe and warm. Scavenge food for me to eat. He looked after me when others didn't. He was my best friend.

Oh great - I'm getting all teary eyed. I can feel the salty moisture running down my face, down to my lips or to drop off my chin. I don't want to die. What if it hurts? Please god let it not hurt! Hell, what am I thinking, it will hurt – I'm going to get run over by a train for god's sake! Damn it all!

This was so unfair! The only reason I was in this godforsaken situation was because I had been running away from my damn parents! I'm thirteen for god's sake! I haven't lived yet! I hadn't had a life that I deserved!

I had phoned my grandmother and had explained to her what I was going to do. I was going to live with her instead. I had wanted to walk to her house, but my grandmother thought that was too dangerous. Well, looks like the tables have turned...Oh god! She'll probably blame it on herself! Damn it all! When I get up there, I'm gonna kick some ass!

The driver was still struggling with the wheel and clutch. It sounded like the tire was stuck in one of the gaps on the train tracks. The driver had been an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. And, for that, two people were going to die tonight.

I guess I wasn't that scared of death, it was just the thought of being able to do nothing; feeling hopeless. At the very least, I should say my goodbyes to get my mind off it. I grabbed my phone, crossing my fingers that she would pick up, and quickly dialled the number. As usual, she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello? Dear, where are you?"

"Nan?" My voice shook.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nan, I-I love you – and y-you're the best grandma in the world. Take care of Moony for me."

"Zaria? Zaria what's going-

Too late. Before everything was slow, now everything went in fast forward like someone was playing some sick game (again, I'm gonna kick some ass). The power of the train pushed the car onto its side, making me fall out of my seat and bang my head on the glass window.

The last thing I remembered was the metal being crushed by the force of the train, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Harry Potter and the characters – only Zaria!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Two-<p>

No I didn't...

'_Ugh...wait a minute...I'm alive!_' I opened my eyes, barely believing it.

I looked around the room. It almost looked like a hospital, except for the fact that there was a load more beds. Everything was white, only different things were in different shades. The place strangely reminded me of a castle; with its huge windows, stone-tiled floors, and candles lighting up the whole room in a ring of light.

I shifted to an upright position...or...uh..._tried_ to. The problem was that whenever I even moved an inch, stabbing pains jolted my entire body. I groaned softly. Ouch.

I gave up after a few seconds and relaxed back into the surprisingly-soft cushion. Getting crushed by a train really tired the heck out of you.

"I'm glad you're finally awake; the professors here had been rather concerned that you wouldn't."

I looked towards the voice. An old man was sitting on a chair by the side of the bed. His beard was really, _really _long and his blue eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Oh, uh, hi," I smiled awkwardly.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts," he smiled kindly.

I froze, my eyes widened. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but ended up closing it again. My hands were shaking.

The old man frowned. "Are you feeling well?"

"No...Oh god no..." I gasped, looking around once more at the structure. I was in the infamous Hospital Wing. But that was impossible!

He got out of his chair. "I will get Madam Pomfrey,"

"You're a character from a book," I denied weakly, making him pause. "You're not real."

He was flabbergasted; both his eyebrows were raised. "Excuse me?"

I shook my head quickly, making myself a little dizzy. "No...This isn't real! This _can't_ be real! _You're _not real! This _place_ isn't real!"

"I can assure you that everything you see is real. I am real. And Hogwarts is very much real." He looked a tad bit confused.

"If you're actually here..." I trailed off. "Am I dead?"

"Not on my watch you're not," A brown-haired woman stomped into view, wearing what looked like a nurse outfit. "Now what is all this racket, headmaster?"

"It seems that she thinks we're not real and merely fiction," He explained as though I was a crazy person.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow before walking over; she begun to check around my head, probably looking for signs of concussion...or madness...

"I can prove it!" I exclaimed. "I swear! Ask me anything – I'll know it!"

"Poppy," he gestured for her to move aside before sending me a piercing look. "When I look into the mirror of Erised, what do I see?"

"Your family alive, well, and together," I answered at once.

He looked shocked, but tried to hide it. "My wand core, length and wood?"

I blinked, trying to recall... "15 inches, Elder wood, Thestral tail hair core – one of the things mentioned in the Deathly Hallows, it's said to be the most powerful wand," I paused before turning to Madam Pomfrey, listing off anything I knew about her to prove my sanity...well, what little sanity I had left. "You used to escort Remus Lupin to the Whomping Willow when he had his transformations; you treated a nasty green cut that Ronald Weasley had two years ago; you also treated Hermione Granger when she had transformed into a part cat, and was completely covered in fur. How would I know that when she begged you not to tell anyone? How would I know that if I wasn't in Hogwarts at the time?"

Madam Pomfrey jaw dropped. "My word how did you...?"

"I know this because I _read_ about it! Trust me!" I explained frantically.

There was a long stare-down between me and Dumbledore. I tried not to blink, but it was _really_ hard. But I couldn't blink! Wait...was that him searching through my mind? He should warn people first...people who were good, I mean. Eventually he sighed and turned towards Madam Pomfrey.

He talked in a low murmur; what he didn't know was that I could hear him. "Make sure she doesn't leave the hospital wing, I need to talk with the professors – see what they make of this."

Oh hell no! I am _not _staying here!

"You surely don't believe this, Albus?" She whispered back.

"Anything is possible, Poppy," he answered simply, before walking out of room.

Does that mean he believes me? Or thinks that I'm insane? Well, more insane than before...

Uh oh. I just realised; Dumbledore just asked the most overprotective woman I knew to keep me here no matter what, which means that she'll be _more _overprotective and _more _observant than she usually was.

This was going to be a hell of a day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks for the great reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Brings out a bit of the humour! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2-<p>

Crazy Pink Toad

~Third person view with professors~ 

Once all the professors were gathered and seated, Dumbledore began to explain the situation. "As most of you know; Remus came across a young girl, bloodied and battered, and saved her from a terrible fate."

"I wouldn't exactly say that, headmaster," Remus protested, his cheeks went a tinge of pink with embarassment.

His eyes twinkled harder. "My dear boy, Poppy informed me, had you not reacted as quick as you did, that she would have died or, at the very least, lost part of her body."

Remus's eyes widened in horror at what could've been, whilst others applauded him quietly. Snape simply scowled at his school-enemy.

"However, that is not why I called all of you here. It seems that miss..." he frowned, he didn't know her name. He plainly shook his head and continued; "believes that we are all merely pencil and paper."

"Excuse me, Albus?" McGonagall said, her face as confused as the rest of the professors. "Can you repeat that?"

He smiled. "It seems she thinks we are all characters from a book,"

"Well obviously this girl is mentally unstable!" McGonagall exploded. "Either that or she is still traumatised by the near-death-experience!"

"I doubt that she is either, Minerva," he said sternly.

"Surely you don't believe this nonsense?" Sprout asked in disbelief.

"Anything is possible, Pomona," he repeated. "I asked her questions that nobody could possibly know, and she answered them correctly. I then searched her mind to find that she has indeed read books about all of us."

"It is possible that she believes it, but that doesn't make the belief any more real," Snape snarled. "She could have just simply made it up in her mind, just thinking that it exists; that would explain how you saw it."

He smiled knowingly. "Ah, but Severus, how do you explain her knowledge? How do you explain how she knew all these things? She listed two injures that Madam Pomfrey handled with two years ago. If I recall, she isn't even a student."

"She may be a spy," Vector contributed, though it looked like she seriously doubted it. "Have you considered Polyjuice potion?"

"She had been under for two hours – no change has come of her appearance," Dumbledore answered. "Come now, doesn't anybody believe this?"

Everyone was silent, looking extremely doubtful and confused of this problem. Eventually, Trelawney stood up and answered; "I believe the girl, headmaster; I believe that there is more to this universe than we all expect."

"Of course you'd agree to something as absurd," McGonagall muttered under her breath.

"Minerva," Dumbledore cautioned and then sent Trelawney a smile. "Thank you, Sybill; I agree with you completely."

She nodded and sat back down. Some professors grumbled under their breath, still in doubt, whilst others were unsure of what to think.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain attention. "If you still remain doubtful, I am positive that she won't mind answering any questions you have."

McGonagall's head snapped up. "Oh! Speaking of questions, Albus, there is a ministry official here to question your recent employment."

Most looks towards Remus were sympathetic.

"Who is this ministry official, Minerva?" Flitwick squeaked.

Before anyone could answer a scream echoed down the hallway. "THE CRAZY PINK TOAD IS HERE! AHHHHH!"

"Dolores Umbridge," McGonagall answered her thin lips quirking upwards.

*************************Thirty minutes or so before...**********************

(Zaria's POV)

Ugh! I didn't want to stay in this bed! It has, and will be, so boring! Plus, after that metallic-tasting potion that Madam Pomfrey gave me, I felt fine! Honestly, no pain or anything! But nooooo; I had to stay here, twiddling my thumbs, and wait for the adults to come and decide whether I was crazy or not! Well, one thing that is a known fact is that I don't take orders very well. Rebel to the max!

So, when Madam Pomfrey popped into her office to do some paperwork, I did the only thing reasonable, sneak out.

The castle was amazing! Just like the book described it! The people in the portraits actually moved and talked; some were actually rather friendly, while others were a bit rude. The knights in armour were pretty cool, but didn't move; although, after watching Deathly Hallows two, I am pretty satisfied with them at the moment.

Whilst trying to remember what the spell was that McGonagall used to bring them to life, I ran into someone who wasn't as cool.

The toad. Umbit-_bridge_.

Now, I know that if you were in my situation, you would have done the same thing; I panicked, okay! After reading all about her and the horrid things she does, I just couldn't help it! Humour was my defence mechanism to push people away (well, that's what my psychiatrist said...). It was impulse.

She gave me a scary sweet smile. "Hello, do you know where I could find-?"

I ran, screaming; "THE CRAZY PINK TOAD IS HERE! AHHHHH!"

Wait...did I just pass the other professors?

I backed up. Hey! I was right! All of the professors were there, sitting down on a wooden table, while Dumbledore and...McGonagall stood. Wow! Too many cool characters in one place!

"Mhm...the Umbitc-_bridge_-bridge-Um_bridge_ is here..." I trailed off awkwardly. Jeez! Wrong time to slip on the name! Though most seemed to be amused...

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come in before the 'crazy pink toad' catches you." McGonagall said, looking like she was trying hard not to smile.

I did not need to be asked twice! I walked in, closing the door behind me, but almost instantly regretted it. There were so many characters in the room that is was daunting. Snape! Lupin! McGonagall! Flitwick! Hagrid! Sprout! Trelawney! I felt like either doing a little dance out of excitement or going back to my bed and screaming in the pillow. It was not a happy feeling.

"Minerva, I thought you'd be more responsible," Dumbledore chided sternly.

McGonagall's eyes flashed. "I do apologise, Albus, but she is _ungodly_! And she's here to discuss Remus as though he were some sort of-of beast, which he isn't – he is the exact opposite!"

I swallowed my slight fear of them. "You'll be pleased to know that I screamed in her face then."

She almost grinned at that.

I continued; "But you won't be pleased to know that she's probably coming this way..." I paused. "I would barricade the door, but she'd probably blow the door down and I don't want to damage your property."

I remembered the Room of Requirement fiasco. If I remember correctly, she blew up a wall that time. Crazy lady...

"When do you think she'll arrive?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes were practically sparkling with the amount of amused twinkle that was coming from them.

"I don't know...Maybe-

I couldn't even finish my sentence.

The door started to open. I knew too well who was on the other side. I made a sound familiar to a trodden mouse, and dived under the table. I could almost hear their laughing...

I'll get them back later...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! Disclaimer: 1****st**** chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>-Chapter 4-<span>

Discussions, Discussions, Discussions...

It was surprisingly light underneath the table. I was bombarded by cloaks and trousers, which were actually surprisingly soft; though, I tried not to make physical contact with anyone – that would be too awkward.

"Good afternoon, Dolores! I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon!" God. Dumbledore could be a killer actor.

"I am actually two minutes late, headmaster," she huffed. "Surely you were informed of my arrival?"

"Of course! Although, I'm not too clear on why you're visiting, Dolores."

"'Cause she's a bitch," I muttered under my breath.

"Well," her voice went back sickly sweet. I gagged. "Due to your recent...ahem...employment...I have been concerned over whether or not that said person is suitable for the job; especially around vulnerable children."

I growled softly. That was just an excuse to get what she wanted. She didn't give a damn about the children.

"I do not have a doubt in my mind that Hagrid will be a very competent teacher."

Who knew that Dumbledore could get any funnier? I mean, come one, it's obvious that he's just teasing her now!

"I am not here to discuss Mr. Hagrid, although his recent employment is rather...ahem...inconvenient and _should_ be discussed; I am here for a more serious one. The recent professor – one Remus Lupin, if I'm correct?" she let out a squeal-ish giggle before continuing, like she was in to some private joke. "I am to believe that Mr Remus Lupin is a werewolf...?"

"Yes," Dumbledore's voice went cold. I shuddered.

Everything was quiet. It was like she was expecting him to answer some silent question.

Curious, I popped my head from underneath the table to try and get a good look at her. Yep, she was definitely expecting something...and she was looking around the room...Ah crap! She's gonna look this way!

I frantically dived back under the table, hitting my head in the process.

"Ow!" I whispered.

"I hit my knee on the table," A voice – _Snape_- hissed.

I snickered under my breath, which resulted in a Snape-glare sent my way. Yep. I am going to die later. If a train couldn't do it, there is no doubt in my mind that a pissed off Snape could. Wonderful.

"Yes...well...surely you don't see the risks in employing him?" The toad probed.

Hey that rhymed!

"I would not have pursued Remus about the job if I didn't think he was capable," Dumbledore stated calmly. "And I think he's more than capable for the job." I could almost sense his smile. "As for Hagrid I have my utmost confidence in him that he'll be fantastic at his new job. There is very little you can say to change my mind, Dolores."

"Very well," she huffed again. "I guess nothing I say will be able to convince you of this horrid mistake."

"Actually, you'll find that he will be the best DADA teacher they will ever see," I grumbled, still crawling away from the irritated Snape.

I bumped into something – a leg. Whoops! I looked up to see the 'horrible mistake' himself, trying hard not to grin. Hey! What's he so amused at? Is it Snape? Because he isn't really that funny...Unless he's laughing _at_ Snape..._That_ would make sense...

"It isn't a mistake!" McGonagall hissed. "Remus was one of the most brilliant students of his time! His lycanthropy does not affect that!"

"Here, here!" I murmured, whilst Remus turned a shade of red.

"You will regret this decision; trust me! I will make sure you will!" Umbridge said, before I saw her way too pink heels storm out of the room.

"What a rude, obnoxious, loathsome, ha-

"Is she gone?" I asked quietly, popping back from under the table again.

"Do you really think I would be insulting her otherwise?" McGonagall asked dryly.

"Yes – I was quite hoping you were giving her what she deserved," I sighed regrettably. "Guess I was wrong."

More chuckles. One glare. A prize will be given if you guess correctly who it was.

"I much preferred it under the table," I stated.

I made another dive under the table, but was dragged back up by a chuckling werewolf. Damn it!

"Oh no you don't," He chuckled. "I believe you have some questions to answer."

"Like what?" I asked.

"For starters, what is your name?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Zaria Night." I answered with a frown.

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

Was it just me or did his eyes brighten up at that?

"Where do-_did_ you live?"

"A dingy street in Birmingham,"

"Hmm..." He mused after a couple of minutes, looking thoughtful. "I wonder; what do we do with you know?"

"Do with me?" I asked a tint of panic in my voice. I took a step away from the table. "What do you mean?"

I was half expecting them to transform into aliens and eat my guts out. Scary, yes; but it would've made a lot more sense than this.

"Ah, no need to panic," he reassured calmly. "I am simply wondering where you should stay and the issue of late shopping."

"Oh, okay..." I paused. "Wait..._what_? What do you mean by 'late shopping'? You can't mean Diagon Alley?"

"Why can't I?" He asked.

I frowned in confusion. "Because I'm a...muggle,"

There are literally no words to describe how stupid I felt saying that.

"I beg to differ, Miss Night," okay; how much can his eyes twinkle? Honestly! "I have a-

"Theory?" I guessed, making him chuckle. "Yep – that is generally translated to; 'I know something but I'm not going to tell you'..."

He smiled. "Maybe..."

McGonagall sighed irritably. "Welcome to my world, Miss Night,"

"Literally." I teased.

Another chuckle and an eye roll. Wow; these people really appreciate my humour.

Wolfie-boy stood up. "I won't mind taking her, professor,"

"Excellent," He smiled at him before turning to look at me. "Now, Miss Night, if you would just wait outside for a few minutes; I would like to talk to Remus and the other professors."

"Alright," I nodded, making my way towards the door. I paused on my way out though, a thought striking me; "Do you mean 'a few minutes' like literally a couple of seconds or 'a few minutes' as in 'a loooong wait'?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Miss Night?" McGonagall asked wryly.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath before walking out, closing the door behind me.

And then I waited.

*************************In the meeting room…**********************

(Remus POV)

"Now, if I just…" Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on the door. "There, now; I would just like to stress on a few things."

"Like what, Albus?" McGonagall asked both curiously and cautiously.

"Firstly, I have come to the decision that Miss Night will be attending Hogwarts with the other students."

Just like it should've been expected, protests flew from both sides of the room.

"But she's a Muggle!"

"She hasn't even attended the first two years!"

"She'll never be able to catch up!"

"She doesn't know a thing about magic, Albus!"

"She doesn't even have a wand! Or any equipment whatsoever!"

"That's why you want me to take her to Diagon Alley, professor?" I asked, my tone making my disbelief obvious.

It was quite ridiculous; she was a Muggle, who haven't a clue about magic, and here the headmaster wanted her to be taught it. Then again…what did she say before…? _'I know something but I'm not going to tell you'_. Was that true? Did Dumbledore know something that we didn't?

"I am quite positive that Miss Night is no Muggle, due to both the fact of how fast her wounds had healed – not including Madam Pomfrey's work - and the fact that she shouldn't have been able to enter the school grounds had she been Muggle," He explained, making all the professors pause. "The wards wouldn't have allowed it."

He paused, as if daring anyone to contradict him, before moving on. "Secondly, I am considering having her stay here for the rest of the summer, so that you all will be able to educate her before school term begins. Then she will not be coming into this school unprepared."

His reasons did make sense. Heck; he was Dumbledore! All his actions had a reason behind them!

"Where will she stay in the school, Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"I am not quite sure, Minerva…" He hesitated; it looked like he hadn't thought up to this point.

"She can stay with me during the summer, professor," I volunteered.

"That would be most helpful, Remus," He thanked. "We need to keep a close eye on her, which brings me to my third point." His gaze swept across the room, almost reminding me of his speeches at the start of term feast.

The whole room was deadly silent. I waited patiently for it to be broken.

"We cannot have anyone knowing of what she knows and how she knows it," A couple of snorts were triggered from that statement. The tense mood in the room temporarily vanished. It looked like only Professor Trelawney was paying serious attention. "Even if you do not believe this, think; if anyone of ill-means hears of how she knows what she does, what would happen?"

Everyone, including me, shuddered at the thought. The answers flew through my mind; _torture, kidnapping, imprisonment, bribes, lies, the Ministry getting involved, maybe St. Mungos…_

"Exactly, that is why we need to keep a close eye on her; partly the reason why I want her here at Hogwarts." He frowned.

"Perhaps we could say that she is a _true_" – the emphasis on true was great- "Seer?" Vector added. "Then she wouldn't have to constantly lie to her fellow peers."

"An excellent suggestion, Septima," he praised. "That could very well work…"

He suddenly clapped his hands together, startling many people who then scowled at him. "I think that's about it – meeting adjourned!"

The other professors got up and made their way to exit and get on with their summer. Dumbledore turned towards me again, a shiny gold key in his hand.

"You can use this to buy all the school equipment I'm sure she'll need – and maybe a bar of chocolate for all your trouble," I was about to object, but he simply waved it off. "Come, Remus, I insist!"

I sighed, taking the key off him. "Alright, professor."

His smile grew. "And, if you can, can you explain to Miss Night about what is planned for her? I'm sure both her and I would appreciate it."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Well, if that is all; have a good shopping trip!"

I took that as my cue to leave. As soon as I entered the hallway, I heard her grumble; "It's about time…"

I grinned. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them! **

-Chapter 5-

Apparation

(Remus' POV)

"So, he wants me to pretend to be a Seer?" Zaria asked after a while of explaining.

"Yes – so that if you slip up, that will be your reason for knowing," I explained. "But don't go broadcasting it - only when necessary."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Do I have to be, like, a mini-Trelawney?"

I laughed. "No, no; I don't think Professor Dumbledore would force you into that torture..."

"Phew!" She sighed in relief, wiping away imaginary sweat. "Wait...where are we going?"

In matter of fact, we were going back to the Hospital Wing. But, I didn't really want to tell her that until it was necessary. There was actually no doubt in my mind that the girl would probably run off when she caught wind of who we were going to. Best keep her in the dark for now.

"Nowhere of importance." I answered simply.

She raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject all the same. I sighed in relief. But soon enough, she figured it out. How couldn't she? Madam Pomfrey was outside the doorway, tapping her foot angrily and glaring at the two of us. At the sight of the witch, Zaria froze.

"Run for the hills!"She yelled, and was about to run away if I hadn't lifted her by the stomach.

Madam Pomfrey huffed and gestured for me to come in with the struggling girl. I chuckled – ten minutes in and I was already laughing.

"For someone who looks so ill, you're pretty strong..." Zaria stated, grudgingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." I said dryly.

She sent me a look. "Yeah...you do that..."

I didn't know whether to glare or laugh at her... So I settled on watching Madam Pomfrey stomp around. I must admit, she must have had guts to defy Pomfrey. Though she had a kind heart, she was known to go to any measures to care properly for her patients – and was really devoted to her work. Again, running away must have taken guts.

"What were you thinking?" she shrieked. "Running off like that! In only Hospital pyjamas! We are up in SCOTLAND – you could've caught a nasty cold or even got PHEUMONIA!"

I had to agree with her there. Those hospital pyjamas looked awfully thin...

"The Headmaster specifically requested that you stay here – but nooo you HAD to go running off! WHAT Dumbledore thought of this, I don't know! Probably found it amusing, knowing him!"

Zaria was just watching the woman irritably pace with amusement, a smile tugging on her lips, and her dark green eyes sparkling. I doubt that she was taking Madam Pomfrey seriously at all; but she tried to look solemn and sorry. Not that it helped much.

"You will get changed into these!" She threw some clothes at the girl, who was now holding in a laugh. "Then you will leave with Remus! But don't expect me to be this nice to you all the time! Next time you're here and run off like that – there will be HELL to pay!"

With that she stormed off, slamming the office door behind her.

"Alright then..." She sighed in a sarcastic tone, and then started to look at the clothes that had been thrown at her.

"You weren't at all affected by that speech were you?" I asked dubiously.

"Nope," she replied in such a sure voice that I couldn't help but believe her.

"Alright then," I repeated. "I'll just save some time by..." I waved my wand, thinking the incarnation, so that she was now wearing the new clothes instead of the pyjamas.

"Cool," she breathed.

I smiled at her amazed expression. "And you're going to be learning this."

We walked out of the Hospital Wing and through the many corridors. I had missed this place! I had missed this place a lot. It was like a second home to me – the place where I had spent seven years in. I couldn't help but let memories engulf me for a bit; and I found myself mentally pointing out places where I had hung out or my old classrooms where I had been taught.

I sighed as I remembered the good old days; where there was nothing to worry about, where we could be carefree and have fun without worrying about the repercussions – more to the other three than myself, but still...

"Wait, wait, wait – you mean when school starts, I'll be learning about magic...?" She asked, interrupting my dazed thoughts.

"No – you'll be tutored here over the basics you should have leant for the past two years." I explained.

"Tutored?" She repeated, a look of almost...disgust...crossed her face. "You mean, like, I'd have to walk to lessons and get taught by different teachers – over the summer."

We were now walking across the Hogwarts grounds. Another look of amazement was glued her face, and I smiled again; it reminded me of when I was in my first year.

"Yes," I replied. "Exactly like that."

"And I'll be taught by Snape too?" She questioned, with a fearful glance back at the Hogwarts castle.

I chuckled. "Yes, you will be taught by _Professor_ Snape too."

"He's gonna kill me!" She groaned.

I laughed. "I doubt that – since now you're a student and it would be against the rules. I doubt he would want to risk his job and Azkaban."

She shot me another look. "Who said he'd be caught? He's a Slytherin – very sly."

"True – but if you do happen to die suspiciously, rest assured, I would know who was to blame." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Again – he's a Slytherin; very cunning."

"Dumbledore would see right through him and figure it out," I countered, this was actually pretty fun...

"Ah – then Snape would kill Dumbledore too, it's that simple!" She replied.

"I don't think Professor Snape could kill Professor Dumbledore." I scoffed.

"You never know," She shrugged.

I could tell she knew something big; something related to this subject. But I could also tell that she wouldn't tell me –maybe not anyone – so I let it go.

"Right," I said once we were outside the Hogwarts gates. "We are going to use side-apparation; I am guessing you know all about it?"

"Of course," she grinned cheekily. "I know everything."

"Of course," I repeated with a roll of the eyes.

I offered her my arm, which she took. With a familiar cracking sound, we went from being outside Hogwarts, to being outside the Leaky Cauldron.

I remembered my first experience with apparation, remembered how horrible it was, and looked down at the girl.

"Zaria?"

*******************************Zaria's POV*****************************

"That was..." I couldn't exactly describe it. It wasn't exactly horrible, but it wasn't exactly nice either. Almost like going down a bottomless tube – fun but claustrophobic.

Remus patted me on the shoulder. "The first time is always the worst – you'll get used to it."

"Get used to it?" I repeated weakly. "Does that mean that I'll have to use side-apparation _again_?"

He didn't answer, complying on chuckling in amusement and walking into the pub, me following closely behind. He'd been laughing a lot lately. And here I thought he was the type of person who beats himself up over nothing. Well, maybe he still was, and I just hadn't witnessed it yet. Oh joy!

We went around the back, outside, greeted by the ever-so familiar brick wall. I almost burst with excitement. Diagon Alley. I was being able to see the actual Diagon Alley. The real Diagon Alley! I had never even dreamed of being able to go to the Harry Potter resort – never mind the actual thing! I don't think I've ever been so lucky – well, as lucky as you can be after being run over by a train.

"Hmm...What is it again?" he mused.

"From the trash can, three up and two across." I answered, a bit impatiently.

He looked at me, shocked. "How did you...?" He shook his head. "You know what? It doesn't matter..."

He tapped the wall with the wand. The bricks immediately started to drop off to form a small hole, and eventually fell off into an archway. I gaped.

For about the hundredth time, he smiled."Welcome to Diagon Alley, Zaria,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long - but it took a lot to write this! Hope you like it! Review if you enjoy it or have any questions - I would be more than happy to answer them! Disclaimer: 1st chapter!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 6-<p>

Diagon Alley

I was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. And, between you and me, that takes a lot to do.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't just stand here; we need to buy your school things quickly – before the shops close..." Remus said, his voice snapping me out of my dazed thoughts.

"Um – sorry – it's just...just..." There were no words to describe it.

He patted me on the back, pushing me forwards.

"I know," he agreed softly.

We made our way to the huge white building – Gringotts- but, even though it was only a short walk there, we ended up taking ages. Reason being that I couldn't stop staring. It was just too good to be true!

The crooked shops were fascinating, with their wooden panelled walls, oddly-shaped roofs and old-fashioned, slick black window panels. Then there were the items _in_ the shops. I have never seen such bizarre things in my life! Animal body parts, crystals balls, broomsticks, wands, robes, pointy hats, mystical looking books, owls, rats, toads, cats, and so on, and so on. Everything from the stone cold floor to the clear blue sky was interesting. I'd never seen such a thing!

The people there also; wearing robes and pointy hats. I thought I'd just gate-crashed a Halloween party!

We finally reached the marble-white, towering building. I gaped at the little, wrinkled creature that bowed us into the shop. Goblins! I just saw two real goblins – _in the flesh_! Oh my god!

Past the other door was an extravagant hall, with sparkling chandeliers and tall desks where the other goblins were seated. Piles of paper and crystals were mounted onto the desks, in which the goblins were either writing or examining their chosen work carefully. They looked scrunched up, like some sort of rag, and rather nasty – like my Taid. Actually, when I think about it, they look just like a bald version of my Taid. Great! Not even when dying could I escape my family!

We headed to the front desk, where sat a goblin who was scribbling down something on a piece of paper-_wait, no_; parchment (that's gonna take some getting used to). Remus cleared his throat politely, gaining the goblins attention.

"Yes?" He asked in a slow drawl, showing yellow, sharp teeth. Yikes!

"I wish to access one Albus Dumbledore's vault," Remus told him clearly.

"And do you have the key?" The goblin asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Remus showed him the key, which glistened in the light.

"Very well – I will have someone take you down to your vault – Paskan!"

A goblin came to our side and dragged us out of the hall, into a rather dark, wet cave. Then he gestured roughly for us to get into what looked like a rollercoaster compartment. We went in at once. I more out of fear than anything. Then we were off. My first Gringotts cart-ride.

It was amazing!

I honestly don't know what these people were complaining about – it was exactly like a rollercoaster! I loved every second of it! The wind rushed through my hair, stinging my eyes and drying my lips. I couldn't close my eyes though – the sight was too amazing. We were so high up! And we kept dipping down – which was always a thriller! Plus, it made my stomach do funny flips when we suddenly dived down into darkness; I would have the sudden urge to laugh. But I held it in of course, no matter how tempting; but I couldn't help a grin spreading over my face. Something that Remus noticed.

"Having fun?" He asked over the loud whooshing noise.

I nodded quickly with a huge grin. He chuckled.

"Am I going to have to expect a lot of that?" I asked loudly.

He looked confused. "A lot of what?"

"Chuckling," I replied.

Before he could answer, the cart made another spectacular dive down. We carried on zooming forwards, only stopping abruptly when we got soaked with weird-tasting water. Damn it! These clothes were new – and _comfy_!

"Did I forget to warn you about that?" Remus asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I should have known – but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get payback!"

He grinned. "I doubt you'd be able to prank me,"

"Oh, really?" I grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe..."

"You are _so_ on!"

"Vault seven thousand, three hundred and seventy three," the goblin declared, interrupting our little argument.

"Thank you," Remus nodded, stepping out of the vehicle.

I followed his example. We waited patiently behind the goblin as he did numerous amounts of hand movements and incarnations. If he went to my world, he would be pointed out as an idiot Harry-Potter-freak, dressing up as one of the goblins. Of course, that's in a different time and in the Muggle world, here goblins running banks are normal. Then again, we might be much safer having goblins running banks than whom actually does – it might have actually helped the economy a little bit.

He stepped back as red and gold smoke engulfed us, making me cough violently. Uch! It smelt horrible! Like cow poo! Blech!

"The smoke is to choke anyone who has ill means," the goblin explained.

One protection that Bellatrix didn't have. Interesting...

"How much do parents usually take out to buy for school equipment?" Remus asked, stepping in to the gold-filled vault.

Wow! Dumbledore's loaded!

"About one hundred galleons, sir," the goblin answered. "A little more than that, maybe, Mr. Lupin."

"Alright...about hundred and twenty is acceptable then..." He mused aloud, before piling gold into a pouch.

The goblin and I just watched as Remus slaved away. It was only halfway through did he notice that no one was helping him. He looked up with a faintly irritated look on his face.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked amusedly.

The goblin, not noticing that he was talking to me, stepped forward to help. I stopped him.

"I'll help him, Mr, you stay there – you were kind enough to show us to the vault and answer our questions," I told him, before stepping up and helping Remus.

"You could've been nicer," I said in a mock-accusation.

"I was talking to _you_," he said with a hard look. "You knew that!"

I smiled, and said softly; "Yes, I knew that – didn't mean I couldn't have any fun, did it?"

"Why you little-

"Is this your daughter, sir?" The goblin asked.

The look on Remus's face almost made me laugh. It was almost comical!

"No, no, no – she's just-

"I'm his niece," I answered smoothly, ignoring the questioning gaze that was sent my way.

"Ah – you look alike,"

We both looked at each other curiously. I cocked my head to the side. Huh. What do ya know? We really did look alike. How strange...The only difference between us was the eyes. I had green eyes – he had brown eyes. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Um...yeah...I guess that's because I look a lot like my mum – and he's her brother so..."

Well, wasn't that a good explanation? I should win an award!

"Ah, I see," the goblin nodded in understanding, falling silent.

We piled the rest of the gold in silence. More than once did I feel him looking at me. But I didn't look back. I was clouded by my racing thoughts. I was thinking of excuses. If the Ministry (i.e. Umbridge) got news of Remus harbouring a child, they would take said child away. Said child being me. So, we needed a good excuse. A well thought-out excuse.

The rest of the cart-ride went in silence too. Again, I felt his gaze on me. One time I looked, and immensely regretted it. Unlike others, who would look away in embarrassment after having been caught staring, he kept my gaze. It felt like he was looking into my very soul. And, for those who haven't experiences it, it's very unsettling. I couldn't look away though; I was the staring-contest-champion! No way was I loosing that title!

Eventually, the warm summer noon lured me out of my many silent lies, and I looked around at the fantasy town in front of me. God this place was amazing!

"I guess we should go to Madam Malkin's first," He said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Sure," I shrugged.

It was like that for most of the trip. He would suggest things and I would just agree. Sometimes we would have a slight conversation over the item we were purchasing, but that was it. It seemed like both of us were too caught up in our thoughts to talk.

It was only until the last shop – Ollivanders – did I break the silence for good.

"I can't believe I'm getting a wand," I mused excitedly.

He laughed. "It was like that for most of us, you know."

"Yeah, but this is different," I argued lightly. "I've read about everything; what to expect, the cores, the wood, the different shapes, how they affect it, the wand chooses the wizard – all of it. The weird part is that I never thought I'd actually be experiencing those things – I never thought I'd feel this for real."

"True," he agreed. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Where did you get that idea?"

He snorted. "You don't need to get clever..."

"What's your wand?" I asked.

He looked at my curiously. "You don't know?"

"No – the books never said."

"Guess."

"That's not fair!" I whined.

"I'm not going to tell you – so guess." He said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

I sighed. "Holly wood?"

"No."

"Um..." I raked my brains for another wood name. "Yew?"

He shook his head. "No."

"...Willow?"

"Yes."

"And...Unicorn hair?"

"Nope."

"Phoenix feather?"

"Yep."

"So, willow and phoenix feather?" I repeated for confirmation.

He smiled. "Precisely – should we go in?"

With a jolt, I realised that we were outside Ollivanders. I nodded, and we walked in to the dusty shop. I almost jumped in joy. It looked exactly like the book described it! With piles of narrow boxes, scarce light and a slight tingle sensation that brushed against my very skin, making my hair stand on end.

Ollivander popped up out of nowhere, looking both out-of-place and at home in the dark shop. His white hair and gleaming eyes stood out against the dusty mahogany decor.

"Well, hello, Mr. Lupin and...I do not believe we've met..."

"My names Zaria. Zaria Night." We shook hands.

"My niece." Remus added.

The old man looked shocked. "I didn't know you had a sister, Mr. Lupin,"

"She was a squib, and moved to America the first time she got the chance. She ended up becoming a successful real-estate agent, and married a hiker. But, unfortunately, they were in a car crash a couple of months ago and Zaria has to live with me." He explained.

I was shocked that Remus had caught on that fast. I tried to hide it, though, and look sad at the mention of my 'parents'. I doubt it was very convincing. Actress wouldn't exactly be my first career choice. No – Witch sounded much more appealing.

"I see...I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander," Remus thanked sombrely before looking slightly perked up. "We have come for Zaria's first wand."

That seemed to cheer Ollivander up a lot. "Ah, yes, yes, of course, let's get started! Tell me, Miss Night, which is your wand arm?"

"My right," I replied.

He set off to work right away. Measuring odd places to measure, and babbling on about how no two wands were to same. He walked off to grab some boxes, as the tape measure carried on measuring. Eventually, the tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor, and Ollivander came over with his boxes.

"Let's see...try this; Maple wood. Unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Nice and bendy. Just take it and give it a wave."

I did just that. But didn't feel anything.

"No, no," he mumbled, snatching the wand off me. "What about Yew and phoenix feather? Seven and a half inches. Flexible."

I did the exact same thing. Nothing happened.

"Right. How about this? Holly wood and phoenix feather. Eight and a half inches. Quite powerful. Give it a wave."

I did the same thing for the third time. Something happened.

Sudden warmth spread through my fingers, eagerly dancing up and down, waiting to be unleashed onto the world. I, not being able to control myself, swished and flicked a box and lifted it inch by inch with my (I can't believe I'm saying this) wand. It rose higher and higher, almost lifting to the ceiling, before the warmth worn out and it dropped; landing on the wooden desk once more. Ollivander clapped whilst Remus grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, well done, Miss Night!" Ollivander cried.

"I think we can expect you to be very good at Charms then..." Remus mused.

And how I felt? Well – I don't think I've ever been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Love to hear your opinion! This chapter is less descriptive and more talking – I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 7-<p>

Just a few things... 

We went back into the castle, and were soon in Remus's private quarters. It was quite simple; with quite a lot of red and gold, and wooden furniture. A fire was ablaze, surrounded by a red bricked frame. And to think, I was going to be _living _here.

"This is where we'll be living," He said, smiling awkwardly.

"It's nice," I complimented lightly.

We stood there silently for a few seconds before he broke it; "Right; we need to go over a few things – take a seat."

I did just that. He took a seat by his wooden desk, clasping his hands together. It reminded me of how a teacher would talk to you at school. It was a bit disorientating.

"Firstly; I would like to point out that I won't be able to take care of you all of the time." He started.

"Because you're a werewolf," I nodded in understanding. He gawked at me with his mouth wide open. "Oh c'mon! You knew I knew all of this!"

He wiped a hand over his face wearily. "O-okay, so you know, and you're not scared?"

I laughed. Hard.

His face hardened. "It's not funny – I'm dangerous."

If possible, I laughed even harder.

"Y-y-you w-wouldn't hurt a f-fly!" I tried to regain my breath.

"I could very well hurt a fly!" He protested.

"Yes - if it had a dark mark on its tiny arm!" I laughed.

He sighed. "You're not going to take this seriously, are you?"

I shook my head, my body shaking with laughter.

"Fine – just stay warned that you may need to stay with another teacher when I'm...busy..." He explained, irritated that I wasn't taking the problem seriously.

But what he just said snapped me out of my amused state. Stay with another teacher? Uh oh! NO!

"Wait – I can just stay here – I can take care of myself!" I rushed to say.

He shot me a hard look. "No, you can't, because _I_ will be here."

"So...can I stay with Flitwick or Sprout or McGonagall or Dumbledore?" I asked, hoping he didn't recognise the left-out professor.

"Or Snape..." He added with an evil grin, realising where my argument was coming from.

"Now, now – we need to leave him to his potions – he's a very busy man," I replied, trying to sound like I cared about Snape's schedule.

"Actually – it is quite possible that you may have to stay with Snape for a couple of days..." He mused.

He wasn't joking! Noooo!

"Why?" I whined.

"Because they're all rather busy. Professor McGonagall is the deputy; she has a lot of paperwork. Professor Sprout needs to provide constant care to her plants. Professor Flitwick needs to pay extra attention to work out all his lessons, because Charms is such a popular subject." He explained reasonably.

"Potions is a popular subject too! And Snape needs to pay extra attention to his potions!" I countered.

"_Professor_ Snape wouldn't need to pay close attention to his potions. And he planned his lessons whilst the other professor's were vacationing," He answered. "And, actually, Potions isn't _that_ popular nowadays..."

"I wonder why..." I muttered sarcastically.

He looked at me sternly. "Secondly, you will be staying here – not in the common room of whatever house you are sorted in. Speaking of which, you are being sorted tomorrow."

"Wait...what?"

I was actually going to get sorted? Cool! I wonder what house I'm in...Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Or, god forbid, Slytherin? I don't think Snape would like that very much. Then again, I actually hope I am sorted in Slytherin just to see the look on the professor's face. _That_ would be funny!

"We will go to Professor Dumbledore's office and you will get sorted. Nice and simple." Remus answered.

"Okay," I said slowly. "What else?"

He smiled. "You will be sent a schedule tomorrow also – you will be taught all the subjects you should have learnt in the past two years – like Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, Flying, Astronomy, and History of Magic."

"Flying?" I asked nervously.

"Just the basics – Madam Hooch will be teaching you," He reassured.

"And here I thought I was being taught by Dumbledore," I teased.

Another stern look. "_Professor _Dumbledore,"

"Yeah, yeah..." I waved it off.

"You do realise that by tomorrow you have to call of these people 'professor'?" He asked after a short stare-down (I won). "You can't just go up to the headmaster and go 'Hi, Dumbledore'!"

"Why not?" I asked with a grin. "I think he'd quite like it! 'What up, Dumby?'"

"Don't you dare do that!" He exclaimed, looking scandalised.

I laughed. "I won't..."

We had another stare-down. He was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. I was, so he wasn't able to find anything suspicious.

"Right – you will have to wait in the Great Hall for the rest of the students when school starts," He said.

I looked at him in horror. _That_ was going to be embarrassing.

"Yes, yes, I know – but it could be worse..." He said.

_How? _I wanted to ask, but I didn't, out of fear that he would actually make it happen. And I didn't want it to get more embarrassing than it was.

"Finally, I want to talk about rules." Remus finished.

"Rules?" I repeated.

"Rules," He nodded. "Number one; I want you back here before it gets dark – no exceptions unless you are with a teacher. Number two; I don't want you to go near the Forbidden Forest unless you are visiting Hagrid. Number three; I want you to study hard and complete your homework as soon as possible. Number four; always show manners. And Number five; to bed at nine – eight on a school night."

I listened closely to everything he said, despite the fact that every fibre of my being wanted to run. I hated rules. They just made it more tempting for me to disobey. I had to be good though. And that was going to be a challenge.

"Braking of these rules will result in you either being grounded, usual detention or having to clean the dishes."

I grimaced at the first two. The last one didn't seem to be that bad. I did the dishes before – well, actually, I did everything before. Come to think of it, the whole thing wasn't that bad compared to what it used to be. I know my punishment would have been a lot worse at home.

"Do you understand these rules?" He asked sternly.

"Yep!" I nodded eagerly.

"Right, you're bedroom is the door to the right at the very end. The door closest to you is the bathroom and the door furthest left is my room." Remus explained. "I hope to see you up early tomorrow."

"With me going to bed at this time, I don't doubt it..." I mumbled, getting up and walking to the doorway. It was half past seven!

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that..." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Nothing!" I said sweetly.

I clenched my hand on the door knob. Ready to have a good long nights sleep. I wonder how my bedroom would look like. Red and gold? Bland? Will I like it? What if I don't like it? I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful...

I opened the door.

"Oh, Zaria, I need to ask you something..."

I closed the door.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him. He looked nervous. "What?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he repeated, looking at me with both nervousness and curiosity.

I looked at him expectantly. "Okay...?"

He breathed in. "How did you die?"

I stiffened. I wasn't expecting anyone to ask me that in a long time. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to say. Though, another part wanted to. I didn't want to sound like some sort of weakling. That was a no-no in the Zaria book.

"I guess Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't like me that much," I blurted out, trying to make some weak humour.

He looked confused. "Thomas the Tank Engine? As in that children's show? With the train?"

"And here I thought he was supposed to be nice to kids!" I huffed, covering up the lingering fear of my 'death'.

"Wha-_oh_!" He paused, his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Zaria!"

"For...?" I questioned dryly.

He looked confused again. "Your death."

It sounded pretty stupid considering the fact that I was standing right next to him. I gestured to myself with eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes.

"Even speaking about this you crack a joke..." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I shrugged, smiling a small fake smile. Not that he noticed.

"Thank you for answering," He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." I said, turning back to the wall so that he wouldn't notice the smile slip off my face.

No, this wasn't going to be a good night. Not at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: 1****ST**** Chapter. Warning: this is sad! I would like to thank all the reviewers – especially ****Rani Jashalithie**** who gave me this idea. Review if you like or have any comments/ questions.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 8-<p>

Back home

Meanwhile, in the time of 2011, a horror tragedy had just been discovered. A young girl and her boyfriend had taken a casual stroll through the grassland, when they spotted a taxi crumbled and upside down. Curious, they ventured towards the taxi, only to see two mangled bodies lying in the taxi – squashed and bloody.

Soon the emergency services were involved, blocking the public from having to view the horrific sight and informing the train station to cancel any journeys through this path. The paramedics, with help from the police, manoeuvred the two bodies out of the vehicle.

One of the victims was middle-aged, male. He had black hair and defined stubble. The strong smell that was coming off him told them that he had been intoxicated whilst driving, and his clothes that he was maybe quite poor. Suicide attempt would be the first suggestion; but the second body crossed the theory out completely.

At the sight of her, the paramedic's heart clenched. This one was only young (fourteen at the most), female. She had brown hair and her green eyes were glazed and unblinking. There had been a fully-packed bag on top of her, filled with squashed CD's, ripped clothes, a crumbled toothbrush and brush, and a snapped phone. It was obvious what had happened; an attempted runaway, which ended in disaster.

The two were declared dead. After being ran over by a train, how could they not be? It would take some sort of magic to have healed those wounds!

The two were taken to the morgue, where they were both identified as Benjamin Brooklin and Zaria Night. The police were sent out to inform the family of what had occurred that night.

The two police officers knocked on one of the houses that were settled in a dingy street in Birmingham. The door opened to reveal a stressed-looking woman clinging onto a wailing baby.

"Yes?" She asked rudely.

"Hello Mrs Night, my name is Martin Davies and this is my partner Sarah Newsable. We are here in concerns of your daughter; Miss Zaria Night." Martin Davies informed gravely.

Mrs Night's eyes darted nervously between Martin and Sarah, glancing uneasily at the hats that were held firmly in their hands. That wasn't a good sign. They only did that when they had bad news to tell.

"Well?" She prompted when nobody said anything. "Spit it out!"

"Unfortunately your daughter had been involved in a collision. She and another were found in a taxi late this evening." Sarah took over, knowing that Martin was a huge kid-person and was deeply sad about this whole situation. Telling a mother that her daughter had died wasn't a very nice experience.

"And?" Mrs Night fearfully probed.

"We're sorry for your loss, Ma'm." Sarah said regrettably, bowing her head.

Mrs Night stood there, shocked, as the reality hit her. Zaria was dead. Dead. She knew it would have happened eventually. Her husband would have made sure of that. But never, _ever_, did she expect it to come so soon. She had thought that if she had kept on protecting her in secret, continued to not allow it to go too far. That maybe, just maybe, Zaria could grow up and live a full life. That hope had been stamped on now. Zaria was dead. Dead at thirteen. Barely old enough to have lived.

But then...Confusion filled her heart's ache. Zaria was upstairs. Grounded. She was upstairs – she was sure of it. Mrs Night hadn't seen her daughter ever since that fight between her daughter and her husband broke out. She hadn't moved from her room.

A new hope rose in her chest. "I'm sorry, officers, but possibly you are mistaken; Zaria is upstairs. She hasn't left her room for hours."

They both looked a little shocked but doubtful. "May we check?"

Mrs Night placed the baby back in his cot and then rushed upstairs, the police officers following close behind.

With an anxious breath, Mrs Night opened the door hopefully. Only to be greeted by the stripped, empty room. The hope was crushed once more – so painful to bear. The window was open, blowing a cold gust through the room. The silence was eerie. Only being broken by the flapping of paper from her small, broken desk.

Mrs Night stumbled to the piece of paper, shakily picking it up to read the tear-stained words;

_To whoever's reading this, _

_You are probably wondering where I am. I am running away – I've had it! I can't take this anymore! I've had enough of all of it! I hate it here! I hate my 'father', who can't even stand steady without collapsing! My mother, who doesn't care AT ALL! I had HAD ENOUGH! I am living with my grandmother! That is final! Don't try and get me back – because I'm not going down without a fight! _

_If it's you who's reading this dad – fuck you! _

_If it's you mother, you should be ashamed!_

_If it's anyone else – mind your own business! _

_Zaria Potter Night (Soon-to-be Hannigan) _

_P.s. I have organised a farewell prank – so don't think you're off the hook just yet..._

_P.s.s. Take good care of Moony – OR ELSE! _

_P.s.s.s. Don't blame this on my grandmother – she's innocent! Well, as innocent as she can get... _

She almost laughed. It was such a Zaria-letter. But soon the laughter turned to sobbing. She was gone. Gone. Her little girl. Her first child. First daughter. Gone.

"What's going on here?" The booming voice of her husband demanded.

The two officers spun around to greet the sloppy drunk. "Y-your daughter was found dead in a collision a couple hours ago. I am sorry for your loss."

"How'd she get there in the first place?" He yelled.

"She ran away." Mrs Night's quiet voice answered.

Mr Night was furious. "Ran away! That little sneak! Disserved what she got then! No child should disobey their superiors!"

"Mr Night!" Sarah gasped. "You're daughter is dead, do you feel nothing?"

He grinned. "What do you think?"

Martin and Sarah were lost for words. Mrs Night kept sobbing – she was too used to it.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed – Mary, you will be joining me." It wasn't a question, it was instruction. She had had it!

A rush of anger flushed her cheeks. "No."

"What was that?"

"NO! I have HAD it!" She looked at him, her tearful green eyes burning with pure fury. "YOU'RE behaviour KILLED my precious daughter! I can't believe it took this to give me the strength...GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! GET OUT!"

Everyone was shocked at her outburst. "Mary...?"

"NO! I WATCHED AS YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER! INSULTED HER – BEAT HER! TIME AFTER TIME! THIRTEEN YEARS, MARCUS! THIRTEEN YEARS! AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU! YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She shrieked. "GET OUT!"

"Fine!" He yelled, still flabbergasted. "Fine! I'll leave! You'll be sorry you did this, woman!"

The police officers were standing awkwardly – they didn't want to intrude on the argument, but they knew they couldn't leave just yet.

"The only thing I'm sorry for is my dead daughter! Zaria deserved more than this!" Mrs Night sobbed. "My baby boy deserves more than YOU! GET OUT!"

Marcus Night stormed out of the room, a faint slam was heard, before all was still. Mrs Night collapsed onto the floor, sobbing, crying things like 'I'm sorry' and 'it should've been me'.

Meanwhile, in the year 1993, Zaria Night slept; having no idea how much her mother had actually cared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the pretty late update. I can only sum it up in one word. School. It's time-consuming! Bleh...Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 9-<p>

House...?

"I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to schoooool, I gotta get back to Hogwarts, Where everybody thinks I'm coooool." I hummed.

Dammit! That song's been stuck in my head for _ages_ (by ages I mean a couple of hours)! I need to get it out of my head!

Remus looked at me with an amused expression. "Okay – I have to ask – _what_ are you doing?"

"This song's stuck in my head!" I whined. "I can't get it out!"

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and some magical feasts, it's all that I love and it's all that I need, at Hogwarts – Hogwarts! _

Noooo! It's my sorting today; I can't have this song stuck in my head! It'll drive me – and the hat, for that matter – bonkers! Ooooh!

_Some people think I'm bonkers, But I just think I'm free, I'm just living my life, There's nothing crazy 'bout meeeee!_

I don't know whether that's better or worse...

Remus stood up. "Okay...we need to go up to Dumbledore's office – can you keep the music to yourself?"

"I'll try – but it's difficult – music is much catchier in the future..." I huffed, getting up also.

"Oh really?" He asked. "And, in the future, there's a song about Hogwarts?"

"There's a musical about Hogwarts," I replied knowingly. "Two, in fact."

He looked interested. "Really? Hmm...You'll have to tell me about it..."

I wrinkled my nose. I was not looking forward to _that_. Especially since he is played as a homeless drunk who eats shit...And Dumbledore is a gay Zac-Efron lover who thought Umbridge was a dude...And Snape, well, don't get me started...

"We'll be using Floo powder to travel," He told me, facing the fireplace.

"Floo?" I exclaimed. "But what if I get stuck? What if I end up in Russia? Or _Malfoy Manor_? Oh god, that'd be _horrible_..."

I was extremely claustrophobic. _Extremely_. Ever since my 'father' locked me in a wardrobe for six hours, I have never liked small spaces. And Remus was telling me that I had to climb into a chimney and hope that I travelled to the right place? How lazy! We could just use the stairs! All a hundred and forty-two of them...

"Don't worry, you'll end up in the right grate – just speak clearly, close your eyes, don't breath in, and keep yourself as small as possible."

That did not sound like something that I shouldn't worry about.

"I'm not sure..." I said, eyeing the fireplace warily.

"Or, if you like, we could go in together...?"

I paled. I didn't need someone to hold my hand! But then again, if I had no idea how to do this how do I expect to get it right..? But you need to learn from your mistakes; if I go through the wrong grate, I'd be able to learn from it. However, I don't really want to learn _that_ way. I mean, back to my earlier argument, what if I end up in Malfoy Manor? What if I end up meeting Lucius Malfoy? I might not come out alive!

I weighed my options carefully before saying; "Nah – I'll be fine – I'm just worrying!"

Somehow I've got a feeling that that wasn't the right thing to say...Oh well, too late now!

He nodded before stepping into the fireplace. It looked so _small_. Like even the tiniest person would get stuck. But Remus looked perfectly comfortable...Hmm...Maybe he stepped in fireplaces often? Now, even to me, that sounds bizarre!

"Now watch closely," Remus instructed, before saying clearly; "Dumbledore's office!"

In a burst of green fire, he disappeared. I looked at the smoke warily. What? What was I supposed to _do_? I walked slowly to the fireplace, looking in cautiously. Oh great. I actually had to go in.

"Okay...here we go..." I muttered, grabbing a lot of black powder before stepping in carefully.

I brought my arms stiffly to my sides, closed my eyes and tried my best not to hyperventilate. "Dumbledore's Office!"

It felt like I was being sucked down a bottomless pit. I was spinning really fast...spinning...and spinning...and spinning...I started to giggle uncontrollably. The spinning was quite fun! And - whoa! I'm getting dizzy! Wheee!

There was an annoying roaring in my ears and the bricks were knocking on my flailing elbows. Ouch! That was going to bruise...But I was still spinning! Ha-ha!

I opened my eyes to see a clear resemblance of Dumbledore's office. That was, before I fell straight out, face-first.

Someone caught me, brushing away the soot and ash that had attached to my clothes. "I thought for a second you'd gone through the wrong grate!"

I looked up to find Remus's relieved face grinning down at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Not my fault that your way of transport is crazy!" I argued. "Though, I have to admit, the spinning was quite fun...Not your average car or bike..."

"I'm glad you think so, Miss Night. It is fortunate that there weren't any accidents on your first try, there normally is," Dumbledore said, standing behind his desk.

"Gee – that makes me feel a lot better..." I mumbled.

Remus's grin widened. "We could hear you laughing from a mile off."

"Damn," I muttered. "Oh well! Let's get on with the sorting!"

I started to walk to a chair, but I was just too dizzy. I started to trip and stumble and, before I knew it, I was falling again. Remus grabbed me again before I could land on my face. He looked at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"No," I lied. "You should hide your Firewhisky better, my friend!"

Dumbledore chuckled, whilst Remus rolled his eyes. I walked again to the two chairs, Remus right behind me in case I tripped; and this time I made it! Yay! I should get an award!

We sat down. Dumbledore sat down. The hat just sat on the desk, looking like...well...looking like a battered, old hat. I shot it a hesitant glance. It looked like a plain hat. Just a plain hat.

"Better get this over and done with, I think," Dumbledore mused. "Just place the hat on your head and we'll wait for a decision."

"Alright," I said, dubiously, putting the hat on my head.

Then I waited...

"Mmmm...interesting..." A small voice said in my ear, it was quite creepy.

'Hello, Mr Sorting Hat,' I thought. 'What house am I in?'

"Hello – uh...I don't know yet – give me a minute."

'But you usually do them in seconds...' I argued.

"Well yes, but you're an exception...I've narrowed it down - Gryffindor or Ravenclaw..."

'Um – I don't know – they both sound great...'

"I wasn't asking."

'Well, sorr-_y_!'

"Very witty – now I know exactly where to put you - RAVENCLAW!"

The shout was deafening, hurting my ears and -most likely- everyone in the room. Remus, who was sitting right next to me, flinched. Dumbledore just sat there, his eyes twinkling, as if nothing had happened. He must be psychic!

I snickered. "You know you didn't have to shout it, right?"

"Shut up..." Mr Sorting Hat muttered.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I commented.

Before it could reply, the hat was taken off my head and given to Dumbledore, who took it to another room. They were probably trying to stop me from having an argument with the hat. Even when I think of that, along with everything else, I have this little lapse where I wonder if I have gone crazy. I mean, it would certainly make more sense.

"Right; I'll just give you your timetable – and that should be it..."

A piece of paper flew onto the desk. I looked at it curiously. It looked pretty much fine. Maybe it wouldn't bite...Or maybe it would...Best not chance it...

Before anyone could say anything else, the door banged open, and McGonagall's panicked voice called out; "Black has been spotted in Hogsmeade!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! YAY! And I actually have a message for all my fabulous readers (other than the huge thank yous for the GREAT reviews): **

**I have been thinking of the future for Zaria and have come to the conclusion that you might want a romance in this later on. The question on my mind is who? So, I have made a poll on my profile for you to vote (there is the choice of 'No one' if you think that she shouldn't be with anyone in the future). If you don't want to vote, you can answer in a review or PM. I just want to be certain on who YOU think is right for her. **

**Wow! That was long! Anyways if you have any questions; ask. And...enjoy! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 10-<p>

Sirius Black

Remus gave a dramatic intake of breath, hastily standing along with Dumbledore. I looked at them, bored. But, like many other fans, I saw a chance; and I took it.

"Well, this is a very _Sirius_ situation." I stated, met by many glares.

"This isn't funny!" Remus growled.

"No, it's Sirius." I agreed.

"A murderous convict has been spotted near Hogwarts, and you're cracking jokes!" McGonagall said incredulously.

"Wait...Wha-?" I stopped, laughing at my own stupidity. "Right! You don't know yet! Silly me!"

"Don't know what, Miss Night?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

_D'oh! _I thought, doing an imaginary face-palm. "Uh...That Black is probably going to run away now – he's not going to get any further."

There was a mix of relieved sighs floating around the room. I rolled my eyes. Their fear was just ridiculous. They were afraid of a man (innocence aside) that has been physically and mentally weakened for thirteen years! He probably couldn't even hurt a fly if he tried! Now, I say probably. Despite his state, he still managed to drag thirteen year-old Ron and fight off a werewolf...

"That is good news," Dumbledore nodded. "However, I want you, Remus, to board the Hogwarts Express along with the students; just in case."

Whilst Remus nodded, I blinked. So _that's _why Remus was on the train! That's one question off my list answered! Well, it was pretty coincidental. Since, if Remus wasn't on the train, Harry would have probably been kissed. Probably in more ways than one. Dementors these days...Pervy little creatures; sucking on people's mouths like that. When will they learn?

"Are you sure, professor?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"I trust Miss Night's judgement completely," Dumbledore answered, sending me a look that made me feel guilty. Damn it!

"However, I would like to discuss things with you in private, Remus," Dumbledore continued seriously. "So, if Miss Night would mind...?"

"No, of course not." I mumbled, getting up and leaving with McGonagall.

I sat down on one of the chairs, considering what they were talking about. They were talking about me. That was obvious. But _what _about me? I guess I could only wait and see...

**-Dumbledore's Office-**

(Third person)

"What do you wish to discuss, sir?"

Dumbledore looked a bit worried. "It seems that Miss Night has shown a wish to go looking for Black."

"WHAT?" Remus bellowed. "Why? Black means _nothing_ to her! She hardly knows him!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand that, Remus, but think; what if, in the future Black does something that Miss Night wants to confront? What if he kills someone of importance? What if he does something that causes tragedy? Do you think, with that information, that Miss Night would just wait and twiddle her thumbs for that to happen?"

Remus paced back and forth in the office. "Why doesn't she tell anyone then? An adult?"

"I doubt she trusts us enough," Dumbledore replied sombrely. "Either that or she doesn't want to affect the future too much, which is, I must admit, a smart move."

"Why are you telling me this, then?" Remus asked curiously.

"I am telling you this because, like I have said previously, I don't want her to be put into any danger. If the knowledge she holds get's put into the wrong hands, it could mean the end to peace and tranquillity all together. It would mean a bloodbath; Voldemort winning. I do not wish this to happen." Dumbledore explained.

"So, you want me to stop her...how?"

"Just keep a close eye, that's all you can really do." Dumbledore said pleasantly, sitting back down.

_That's helpful_, Remus thought dryly as he looked at the twinkle-eyed man. "I'd best be off – make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, yes – goodbye Remus."

Remus was just out the door, but then he paused and turned back around. "Who will take care of Zaria for the day I'm gone?"

Dumbledore's eyes shone. "I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind much."

Remus smiled grimly. She was not going to like _that_. "Of course, professor. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He walked out of the office and to the little waiting room, where he looked at the curious girl in one of the few seats.

"Why do you look so amused?"

**~~~~Zaria POV~~~~**

"It looks like someone else will have to take care of you when I leave for Kingcross Station," Remus sighed dramatically, as I kept pace with him easily.

We were walking back to his office. To probably study. Uch!

"_What_ do you mean?" I asked.

All he had given me was hints, clues and dramatic, mocking sighs. I wanted to know what the hell was going on dammit! I didn't want to guess it!

"Though, I'm sure you'd enjoy his company very much..." Remus continued as if I hadn't asked anything. "Maybe even more than mine..."

I frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm sure he'd love your company also; he is quite lonely..."

"Wait a minute..." I trailed off as all the clues clicked in my head. "NO!"

Remus burst out laughing.

"NO! You-you-can't-I-um-I'll run away! I'll run away and never come back!" I threatened.

Remus sobered up pretty quickly. "You wouldn't dare."

"It was only a joke!" I argued feebly. "Lighten up – jeez!"

He stopped. I had to backtrack to get back to him. He was staring down at me incredulously.

"Did you just tell me to _lighten up_?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, what are you getting at _now_?"

He continued the journey to his office, me following close behind, but his steps were slower. As if he wanted to stretch out this walk as much as possible.

"Did you not remember, last night, I explained to you the rules?" Remus asked calmly.

I smirked. "Ah – the rules – binding me in a terrible decision of being a no-good, goody-goody or disobeying you. Though whichever path I take would leave me in disaster. Either end up loathing myself or washing the dishes for eternity. How tragic."

He looked at me oddly.

"Oh c'mon!" I exclaimed. "I may look like an idiot – but I'm pretty smart! Why did you think that hat shouted Ravenclaw? It wasn't for fun!"

He snapped out of it quickly. "I was hoping that these rules would clarify that you were to behave - be polite."

"I wouldn't count on it..." I sang.

"I can see that _now_..." he mumbled.

I laughed. "Too late, my friend!"

He sighed, before stopping again. "Look, I understand that you won't really take these rules seriously, and that I –along with the rest of the staff- are going to have to give off a lot of punishments soon. But there's a new one that I really want you to take seriously."

If he hadn't looked so worried, I would have laughed at him. I held it in. "Go on."

"Stay away from Black," he told me grimly, I looked at him in shock. Well, that was going to difficult things. "He's dangerous."

"Okay." I said slowly.

"I'm serious, Zaria," he said. "This is the golden rule – I don't want you to break it."

I almost groaned. He just had to go say that, didn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chappie! Hope you like! Sorry it took a while – but the teachers are really laying it thick on the homework! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 11-<p>

Lessons 

At first I had thought I would be being taught in one room, and the teachers would have to come to me. Oh how very wrong I was.

I tripped a couple of times on my dangerous journey to the sacred classrooms. Once I had actually somehow drawn blood, something that Remus was quick to notice...

"What is _that_?" Remus had exclaimed having noticed the cut.

"Paper cut – none of your concern." I had replied, which led to me getting a stern chide and a promise for Madam Pomfrey to get a good look at it.

It seemed that Hogwarts really hated me. Either that or I had the worst luck possible. And here I thought that _that _would have been left with my old life. My muggle life. But _nooooo_! It looked like Lady Luck really had it out for me. The bitch.

The lessons themselves were much more interesting than the usual subjects. There was not a trace of Geography in sight – thank heavens! Instead there was Transfiguration, Charms, and (dun-dun-_duuu_!) Potions.

Professor Flitwick was ace, he wasn't one of those teachers who were complete pushovers, but he wasn't the strict type either. Remus had been right when he had guessed that I would be good at Charms. It was fairly simple. All you had to do was get the right idea in your mind, the right words, and walla! You have just performed a charm. We were now working on the Hover Charm. I was practically zooming through the work. It made me feel a bit better about myself.

Transfiguration was a much different story. Unlike Charms, you couldn't be imaginative in your work – it had to be exact. It was almost scientific. Professor McGonagall didn't really make it that much better – she made me a little nervous. I tried not to let it get to me, but sometimes it would affect my work, which was simply average. Better than I expected.

Defence against the Dark Arts was my second favourite class. The reason being that I was doing quite well in it. It was very much similar to Charms, only you had to talk more about fighting than methods. It was quite enjoyable. It was a huge plus with Remus being the professor, since he was a very good teacher. I had a good feeling that I might be able to get him to stay for another year. That is, if my plan works out okay.

My plan was to find Sirius, then find Peter and get this whole mess sorted out before it blew out of proportion. If I could find them, that is. Peter was going to be easy. Sirius – not so much. I would wait until Sirius came here – but that was just being lazy. So, I figured I would wait until the first Hogsmeade visit. Although, I had to sneak out. Since I wasn't allowed to go.

It just plain sucked.

Almost as much as Herbology sucked. I'm sorry, but other than potion ingredients and looking out for poisonous plants, what use did it have? _Really_? Well, maybe I was just saying that because I was completely crap at it. Somehow, I always managed sometime in the lesson to blow a plant up. Whenever I would enter the room, Professor Sprout would look mournful at her plants. Wondering which was next on the to-explode-list.

Not that I had actually made a list, but still.

Another crappy subject was History of Magic, which was just _too boring_! Don't get the wrong idea, I had loved history – it's the teacher that's to worry about! His voice just made you want to drift. It was practically second nature! Stupid ghost! Ruining the most interesting subject! Remind me to get one of those self-writing quills so that I pass History.

Flying was excellent. Amazing! Quidditch – meh. Sport was just not my thing. Even though Madam Hooch had suggested that I join the Quidditch team, I refused. I couldn't really be arsed with it. I would much rather lounge on a comfortable couch than have to do – gag – _exercise_.

Professor Sinistra was a kind-hearted woman, who was very passionate about her work. She rarely gave lectures or instructions, but just let me get on with the work. Even though she gave out tons of homework, she was a very cool teacher, which made the lessons much more enjoyable.

Now, last but certainly not least, was Potions. Snape _hated _me. Literally, it looked like he wanted to rip my heart out, stamp on it, and then give my bleeding carcass to Fluffy. The thing he hated even worse was that I was actually doing well in the subject, much to both of our surprise. It was almost going by as fast as Defence against the Dark Arts with Remus!

Not that I actually enjoyed his teaching method, that is, which was insult students into learning.

It was just too well that I could insult back.

I opened the door to Potions. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Night, do you want a detention?" Snape snarled.

"No," I had already been given enough – and I wasn't even in school yet! "I'm good."

He scowled. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog!" I complained, but sat anyway.

"Excuse me?" he asked rhetorically, his glare could cut steel.

"Oh, right, sorry – I'm not a dog, _sir_." I corrected.

"Remind me to take away ten points when summer ends."

I grinned. "Don't count on it."

"Make that twenty," he grumbled, before straightening up. "Today we will be studying the Swelling Solution. Open your book to page forty-five."

"What happened to page three-hundred ninety four?" I mumbled, eager to hear the actual character say those words.

"No talking!" He barked.

"Who exactly am I going to talk to?" I asked, looking around the empty classroom.

"Just keep quiet!"

"Alright," I breathed sarcastically, reading the text.

It felt like hours had gone by before I was allowed to go.

"Homework – review chapter one and two – three rolls of parchment." Snape instructed, eyes never leaving his book.

"Fine," I said.

His eyes snapped from the book. "Fine, _what_?"

"Fine, _sir_," I corrected grudgingly.

His eyes travelled back to the book. "Get out of my sight."

"With pleasure." I murmured, darting out of the room before he could do anything else.

Unfortunately, I managed to trip over a conveniently placed bucket. It made a loud clanging noise when I fell. I landed smack on my wrists, which now throbbed painfully. My knees were tingling, and I knew I was going to get at least one bruise on my each knee. Unlike other girls, who would have kicked up a fuss, I just got up.

And kicked the damn death-trap.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked to the building. But, obviously, got no reply.

"Fine – be that way – little git..." I muttered to myself, stalking off to Remus's quarters.

I faced the ironic werewolf portrait; "_Lupine._"

The door swayed open, revealing a short hallway. I walked down it, opening the door that led to the small living room. Remus was seated there, reading a book. The amount of times I've seen him reading a book was astonishing!

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Great," I replied distractedly. "Hey, why's that bucket lying around in the corridor?"

He looked extremely confused. "Bucket? Maybe Filch forgot it."

"Note-to-self; kill Filch." I muttered, plopping myself onto a chair.

"What did you say?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Nothing!" I grinned.

He sighed, a faint smile on his face. "Don't you have detention?"

"Yes but, if you don't remember, Mc- _Professor_ McGonagall is busy – so _you_ have me."

"Oh – well, I guess you can do lines," He said absentmindedly.

He got up to get a roll of parchment, whilst I looked at him in horror. It was only when he sat back down did he notice, and grinned. He really had the nerve to _grin_.

"Hey! Don't grin at me!" I complained.

He smirked. "Fifty lines of 'I must not be cheeky' – maybe the message will sink in."

"I wouldn't count on it!" I sung.

He sighed. "A man can dream."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it will come true." I teased.

"Just write." He grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! But, hopefully, it's worth it!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 12-<p>

Pranking – The Muggle Way 

I had it all planned. I was probably going to get into a _lot_ of trouble for this. Still, it would brighten up the place a little. Give more humour to the place. I had received all my supplies from the Room of Requirement. Let's get ready to ruuuumblllleee!

First one to get pranked was Remus. He was sitting on his desk, reading the newspaper. He didn't notice me chewing on several mints. I discreetly took a swig of blackcurrant before placing the cup on the coffee table.

"Zaria, do you have your bag ready for tomorrow?" Remus asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

I smiled. Perfect.

I then walked face-first into the door, making an extra effort to fall down on my back and groan. I hadn't really been hurt. But he didn't know that.

"Zaria? Are you alright?"

I didn't answer, instead spat out mints covered in blackcurrant. They looked like teeth; bloody teeth. I made sure to spill a bit of 'blood' on my chin, moaning.

"Zaria!" He was kneeling down by me in a heartbeat, newspaper forgotten in his panic. "Are you okay? Oh my God!"

I tried not to laugh at his terror, even if I did feel a little guilty for panicking him. He generally looked like he was going to have some sort of fit. I groaned in 'pain', wiping the liquid off my chin. It surprised me how much the drink looked like blood, which Remus obviously mistook it as if I was surprised that I was bleeding. Excellent.

"We're going to Madam Pomfrey! Now!" He told me, picking me up bridal-style.

Whoa! _Not_ what I was expecting! I was expecting having to limp to Madam Pomfrey's. Not for him to carry me! I stiffened slightly at his touch, something that I hoped he mistook for pain. Not that he would even notice, considering how panicked he was.

We made it there in mere seconds. Madam Pomfrey was obviously waiting for us – since I let her in on the pranks. Surprisingly, she was more than eager to get involved. I really liked this new side of her.

"Good evening, Remus, I – Miss Night, what happened?" Wow. Madam Pomfrey had acting skills.

"She hit her face on the door; she's spitting out her own teeth! I don't know what to do! Help!" It all came out in a rush.

"Calm down, Remus," she soothed; I could see that she was trying her best not to laugh. Believe me; it was taking all of my effort not to as well. "Set her down on the bed there, I have a potion that helps with this."

He immediately did that, glancing at me anxiously every five seconds. He remained standing, obviously too worried to sit. I felt another wave of guilt hit me, but shook it off. He was a Marauder – he'd understand!

"Now – spit out the rest of the teeth." Madam Pomfrey instructed, holding a bowl.

I spat out the rest of the mints, along with the blackcurrant. I was careful not to show my actual teeth to Remus, or else it would give it away. He looked horrified.

"Remus, you best go back to your quarters," she told him. He was about to protest, but she cut across; "Re growing bones is one thing, Remus, but re growing teeth? It is a long process. You best do well with your time while I work."

He was going to argue but, well, you can't argue with Madam Pomfrey. It made me very glad that she was on my side.

"Alright..." He agreed reluctantly. He looked at me. "Get better quick, okay?"

I nodded, smiling weakly, before he walked out of the room. When we were fairly certain that he had really gone, we burst into giggles.

"Ah," I sighed, a huge grin on my face. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey."

She grinned. "It's my pleasure. I used to be a prankster when I was your age, you know; even now I don't mind having a little fun now and again. As long as nobody gets hurt."

She sent me a stern look. I quickly reassured her; "Don't worry – nobody's going to get hurt."

"Good," she nodded. "You need to go in three hours, so best make do with your time."

I nodded, getting out homework from underneath the bed. Might as well finish this while I waited. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

When my three hours were up, I had finished all my homework. Excellent. I walked out of the Hospital Wing and to the dungeons. Yes, that's right; my next target was dear old Snape. Ah, this was going to be funny.

I got out a pack of neon pink post-its. They already had writing on it, courtesy of the Room of Requirement. I snuck into Snape's classroom, peeling off the first post-it. I had to put one hand over my mouth I was laughing so hard. I hope he doesn't catch me out!

Thankfully, he didn't. And, when I had finished, I swore I could've cried. It was a masterpiece. There was no sign of black anywhere. Just neon pink, with the words "_This only happened because you touch yourself at night..._" flashing from it. I quietly giggled, before sneaking off to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, I released a gazillion amount of balloons, all with the message "_It's a girl!_" on them. It was obvious which girl I was talking about, and I doubt that they are very happy of their new member of the family.

I then searched for Peeves; just to be sure that he understood the plan.

"You know what you're supposed to do, right?" I asked the ghost.

"Yepper-de-yeppers! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yeeeeeep!"

He seemed excited with the whole thing.

"Uh oh, Filthy-Filch is coming this way!" He exclaimed. "RUUUUUNNN!"

I did just that, holding a hand over my mouth so that the panting man couldn't hear my hysterical giggles. I sprinted back into the Hospital Wing, half-jumping back into my bed.

Now all I needed to do was wait for the fireworks to start...I can't wait!


	13. Chapter 13

**Homework has been hell. It seems the teachers are really laying it thick. I have a Music assessment AND French. Not to mention all the other teachers... That's enough about me – more about Zaria! Yay!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 13-<p>

Gotcha! 

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens...doorbells and something with mittens...La la la something and noodles with string...these are a few of my favourite things...and then I don't feel...sooo baaaaaadd! _

"NIGHT!"

"Bah!" I exclaimed, falling out of the Hospital bed.

On the stone floor of the Hospital Wing, I saw two black shoes storm over towards me. Yikes! There's only one person who wore that much black! Run for cover!

I rolled back under the bed, feeling safer than I did before. He'd have to go through the bed to get to me! Ha!

Instead of storming back to his dungeon like the pissed bat he was, he crouched down and dragged me out. AH! HELP ME!

Suddenly his murderous face was in sight. Uh oh. I'm going to die! Shit! Tell Malfoy that he's a git for me!

"What" he showed me one of the pink post-its "is this?"

"A post-it." I replied, holding back a laugh.

"And what is written on it?" he hissed.

"This only happened because you touch yourself at night." I read.

"Why are these 'post-its' stuck all over my classroom?"

"I don't know." I lied.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "You have teeth."

Damn! "Yes, Madam Pomfrey's potion worked very well."

Something caught his attention that made him stand up quickly and walk away. I sighed in relief. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. Or maybe he had just gone to get tools to torture me with. I gulped, scrambling up to see where exactly he was. I paled when I spotted him looking into the basin full of 'teeth' and 'blood'. Madam Pomfrey had forgotten to put it away!

"These are mints," he stated. "And a drink."

"No," despite my common sense, I walked over to stand by him. "It's teeth and blood."

He ignored me, his eyes glinting. "I wonder," he stepped forward, I stepped back "how Lupin would take this? He was very worried last night. Imagine his..._surprise_...when he realises that it had all been a prank."

I was backed up into a wall now, looking for an escape. "But it wasn't a prank; it was real."

Before he could say anything, the door slammed open and McGonagall ran in.

Snape sent a questioning glance at her, which made her reply; "Peeves has been throwing balls of yarn at me since this morning! I don't know _what _has gotten into him!"

Snape sent a glare my way, I withheld another laugh. "You're a menace!"

"Excuse me?" McGonagall questioned.

He gestured towards me. "We have another Weasley twin on our hands."

It only took a few seconds for McGonagall to understand. Her lips thinned, eyes flared in a scary glare. "Miss Night?"

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Did you tell Peeves to throw yarn at me?"

I nodded, tightening my own lips to stop from laughing. I can't believe Peeves listened to me! _Me_! I should win an award!

The fact that I wasn't supposed to laugh wasn't helping at all.

"Send her to Remus, Severus." McGonagall instructed, before storming to Madam Pomfrey's office. Oh _c'mon_! Leave her out of this!

"Madam Pomfrey had no idea," I called after her. "Honest!"

She paused. "I beg to differ, Miss Night."

And then she was gone. Leaving me with Snape. Maybe this was my punishment? It felt like it. Trying not to laugh at a pissed off Snape took all of your effort; and your breath.

He grabbed my arm, making me jump, before dragging me out of the Hospital Wing. He dragged me down the corridors, followed by curious paintings that were looking for a good gossip.

We then headed for the doors to the Great Hall. Haha! I'm going to enjoy this...

As soon as we entered the Great Hall, we were bombarded with loads of balloons reading the same message '_It's a Girl!_' Dumbledore stood there, eyes twinkling, with a small smile on his face. Filch and Remus also stood there though, unlike Dumbledore, they were fuming.

When Remus spotted us, he stormed over. Oh no. He knew. _Now_ I was going to die. I wish I'd made a will...Then again; I have nothing to give...

"Zaria," he growled. "What is _this_?"

"A celebration?" I suggested, signing my death warrant.

"And what was last night?" he snarled.

"Practice?" I guessed guiltily. I saw Snape smirk. Git!

"You are grounded for a month," he stated angrily. "Doing the dishes for two weeks and I will let Severus take over from there."

I looked fearfully at the smirking bat. Oh no! No! NO! I want to LIVE!

"I am very disappointed in you, Zaria." He said with a glare, before storming off.

The guilt that I felt made me feel angry. So what if I had done all those things? It was what I did! Why should I feel bad if some _stranger_ is disappointed? Why? Confusion fuelled the anger, until I was furious. Why should he care anyway? I'm nobody! Nothing!

I had felt like this before. In my world. But I hadn't felt this way since I got here. Now it was back. Making my life hell.

"You have five detentions with both Filch and myself, starting tonight." Snape sneered.

It took all of my energy not to snap at him. I just nodded curtly before storming off to the Forbidden Forest. Then I could maybe get my anger under control before I did something rash.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter! Yay! I don't know if you think so, but I found this very funny – enjoy! Disclaimer: 1****st**** chapter!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 14-<p>

Awkward... 

(Remus's POV)

It had been a couple of days since the pranking fiasco. Zaria had been, well – there's no other word for it, _sulking _ever since then. She could just be tired from all of Snape's detentions; but I _knew_ that wasn't it. She barely said 'hello' anymore! And we live in the same place!

Though, I felt that this wasn't about the fact that she was getting punished for her actions. She had had many detentions before; never had she acted like this. There _must_ be something different about this time that's caused this reaction. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I was tempted to talk to someone about it. But it may seem as though I couldn't handle taking care of her. I _am _capable. I _do _enjoy it. However, this strop was baffling me. What was wrong?

I was sitting down at the breakfast table, completely alone. Where _was_ she? I saw her get up, last time I saw her she was heading to the bathroom-

Standing, I walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly. "Zaria?"

The reply sounded a couple of minutes later. "Um - hi."

"Hello there, are you alright?" I was grinning now like a buffoon. It looked like the sulk was over.

"Um...yes...?" It sounded like a question.

I frowned, concerned. "Zaria? Answer the question honestly."

"No!" she yelled suddenly, making me jump. "No – just – leave me alone for a bit!"

_I guess it isn't over then..._ I mused. "Call me if you need me."

"Yeah, yeah - sure."

Whilst walking away, my frown deepened in confusion. Was she alright? Was she sick? Oh god – what if she _was _sick and wasn't telling me? What if she had some sort of illness she didn't tell me about that needs some sort of care? What if she's _doing_ something? Smoking? Drugs? Cutting? _Oh my god_!

_Wait a couple of minutes then go in to see what it's about_, I reassured myself, trying to stop myself from bursting through that door this very second. I took a deep breath and tried to continue with my breakfast. Yet, I couldn't help but glance at the door.

After I had finished my breakfast, I looked back at my watch. 8:15 - she's been in there for almost an hour! I was going in!

I knocked lightly on the door once more. "Zaria? I'm coming in."

"What? No! Stay out there!" she hurriedly yelled, yet I didn't listen. If she was hiding something important from me, I had to find out. Whether she liked it or not.

I walked into the bathroom to come across a peculiar sight. Zaria had a towel wrapped around her torso, even though she was wearing pyjama bottoms. And the shower curtains were wrapped around the bath tightly, but I could still hear the water tinkling in the bath.

"Zaria, be honest with me, what is going on?"

I didn't even wait for an answer. I could smell it. Blood. There was blood in the bath and there was blood on Zaria. I knew it. She had been cutting herself.

I grabbed her arm, ignoring her flinch, and dragged her close so that I could look her in the eyes. Slowly, I pulled back one of the sleeves of her arm. There was nothing on it. I checked the other arm. Nothing. I checked the neck and shoulders. Nothing there either. Yet, when I looked, I could see blood underneath her fingernails.

_Her legs..._ I realised in horror, _she's been cutting her legs. _That was why she was wearing a towel! To hide it! To make me think that it was something else!

I sighed. I couldn't just tell her off – that's how this whole thing started! If I did that, she'd probably distrust me even more! And I did _not_ want that! So there was only one way to do this. Talking.

I sat down on the toilet lid, rubbing my face wearily. I then looked at Zaria. "We need to talk."

**(Zaria's POV)**

"We need to talk." Remus told me.

I tilted my head – about what? What was there to talk about? He wouldn't understand! He didn't have to go through with it! He'd never have to worry about anything like this!

Remus sighed. "I know you don't really want to talk about this – but we have to."

"Do we?" I whined. "I really don't want to."

"Zaria this is _serious_," Remus explained. "You can't carry on like this."

I raised my eyebrows. What was going on? "It's not something I can necessarily control."

"But you _can_, Zaria," he convinced. "You just have to try."

I frowned. "_How_?"

Encouraged by my...curiosity... he continued. "We can get help. All the teachers would be willing to talk to you about it."

I imagined talking about it with Snape. I paled. That would definitely be a girl's worst nightmare.

Remus was quick to notice this. "Or, if you like, you can talk to me."

I paled even more. For some reason, talking about it with him seemed even worse than talking to Snape. I felt more embarrassed. In fact, I could've sworn that I was blushing.

"I don't think so." I laughed.

He looked hurt. "Why not? Zaria, I can _help_ you."

"But...you're a guy..." How was he not getting this?

Realisation crossed his face. "Ah. Would you rather prefer to talk to Minerva or Madam Pomfrey instead?"

I pulled a face. "Actually, I'd rather not talk to anyone."

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"I've dealt with this for two years! I know what I'm doing!" I answered impatiently.

He looked furious. So furious, in fact, that I wanted to run out. "How long?"

"Two years." I repeated.

"This has been going on for two years?" He growled. "What did your parents say about this?"

I grimaced. Why was he asking so many questions? "They didn't really want to know about it. They just let me get on with it. It just meant that I bled more."

"They didn't even care?" he snarled.

"No, why should they?" I questioned, deadly confused and fairly startled.

"Why should they?" He repeated angrily. "Zaria, what you are doing is hurting you."

"Well...yeah..." I replied, blushing. "But...I mean...you get used to it after a while..."

"You get used to it...you get used to it..." he repeated disbelievingly, standing up to pace around the bathroom. "Why do you do it?"

_What? _I thought, eyes widening. "Um...it comes naturally..."

"Are you saying that it's a habit?" he asked. "Can you control when you do it?"

I blushed harder. "Um...well...no it's not a..._habit_. And...No...I can't control it...I have to have it for about a couple of days every month – sometimes more, sometimes less."

He looked pained. "Zaria, it's controlling your life."

"Well...yeah...but I have to have it." I explained uncomfortably.

"No you don't," he convinced. "You can beat it – I know you can!"

"How do you beat it?" I asked. "You're not making any sense!"

"What do you mean?" he questioned calmly. "What don't you understand?"

"Everything!" I yelled. "You're not making any sense! You're confusing me!"

He sighed. "Just promise that you won't do it again."

"I can't make that promise! It's impossible to stop!" I tried to explain.

What wasn't he getting? Do they have...that...sort of class's in school? Does he even _know_ about it? Oh god... I do not want to have to teach a thirty year old man about this...Especially now!

"Then you leave me no choice, Zaria," he told me gravely. "I am not letting you out of my sight again – and I am telling the teachers so that they can keep an eye on you."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you need to tell everyone? It's a personal matter that shouldn't be declared to the world."

"Accepting the problem is the first step." He explained.

"What problem? All girls' have it eventually! For goodness sake, what is _with_ you?"

(Remus POV)

"What is the problem? All girls' have it eventually! For goodness sake, what is _with_ you?"

I was about to retort with a gentle chide about how she shouldn't make excuses and that she should be open about the situation, when I realised something. All of Zaria's confusing replies clicked into my head. I had the wrong idea. She wasn't cutting herself – she was...

Suddenly, she wasn't the only one blushing.

"Oh." I said, the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Oh what? Have you finally seen sense?" she ranted.

"You're not cutting yourself." I stated.

She looked deeply confused. "No I'm not cutting myself, what gave you that – oh... _Oh!_"

I cleared my throat, looking at the wall beside me, cheeks burning. "So...do you need some-some...help?"

She looked up to the ceiling, her face completely flushed. "No...No...I just need a house elf to...help me with my...things..."

"Oh...okay...I'll just...let you get to it...come out when you're ready."

I don't think I've ever left a room quicker...

While Zaria was being taught, I had time to think. And, eventually, I came to a decision. At least I wouldn't be the only one embarrassed...

She came into the room fairly quickly, dumping her bag on a chair, before making her way to her room.

"Um...Zaria!" I called.

She stopped and turned. "Yes...?"

"We need to talk." I informed her. She groaned, making me chuckle. "Don't worry it won't be like last time."

"Better not be..." she grumbled, plonking herself onto the two-seater couch.

I sat next to her. "About this morning-

"I thought this wasn't going to be like last time!" she whined.

"No, it isn't," I reassured. "However, I want you to know that I will always be there if you want to...talk."

She snorted. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious, Zaria," I told her gravely, making her look up at me. "Whatever time, whatever place, I'll be there for you."

She wrinkled her nose. "That sounded kinda cheesy."

I laughed. "Cheesy but effective."

There was a comfortable silence. I smiled. We were back on speaking terms again. She was happy; I was happy; it was back to normal again.

"Remus...I'm sorry I was a jerk...it was just the before-bit of my..._bloody_ little problem..." she grinned.

I elbowed her lightly. "That's my nickname...You're forgiven."

She smirked. "I can't believe you thought I was cutting myself!"

I sighed. "Yes, well, people make mistakes."

"Nah, you're just an idiot..." I shot her a warning look. "I'm going to go do my homework now..."

"Yes, you do that." I remarked sternly, what she didn't notice was that I was actually grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a long one; I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 15-<p>

Babysitter

(Zaria POV)

"Why do I have to _sleep_ over there?" I whined. "Why can't I just get up early?"

Remus sighed. "It will just make it easier for me."

"But – it's _Snape_!" I argued.

"Yes, I know, but you're just going to have to grin and bear it." He told me.

"I want to stay here." I complained.

He sighed again, giving me an odd look. "I know. But it'll be over before you know it. Promise."

I snorted. "Yeah right. Knowing Snape, it's going to feel like _hours_."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Do you have all you need? Toothbrush? Pyjamas?"

"Yep." I nodded.

I had packed my things very slowly so that I could stall from what was to come. However, it would've never stopped me from having to go there. I bet this was Dumbledore's idea. Probably he thought that me and Snape could...uch..._bond_. But, honestly, a sleepover? That's going _too far_!

"Do I _have_ to go?" I asked.

"Yes, and, speaking of which, we need to go now." He told me, looking at his watch.

No matter how much I stalled, it would always end up with me and Snape. In one room. For a night _and_ a day. I honestly don't believe I will last the night...

"Um...I think your watch is wrong..." I lied. "Maybe we should wait it out?"

"If you want to be awkward..." He sighed, before yanking me out of the room and down to the dungeons.

I dragged my feet against the floor, but that only made me trip over. Honest to god, I think that Remus must have super-strength or something! Either that or I was incredibly weak. Or maybe it was because he was a werewolf...

"Hey, does being a werewolf give you super-strength?" I asked.

He stopped, turning around to look at me as if I was crazy. "No. Where did you get that idea?"

I shrugged. "Just from a book I read," he turned back around, continuing to drag me down the corridors. Whilst he was distracted, I mumbled; "All hundreds of them..."

I blinked before grinning. Time to fill my friend on the goings-on in the amazing world of Fanfiction. I best start off slow... Hmm...What _possibly_ could I tell _Remus_? I _wonder_...

"Are you gay?" I asked, grinning madly.

He tripped over his own two feet, choking on thin air. Unfortunately, I fell with him. Fortunately, I was laughing too hard to even notice.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE _FACE_!" I laughed, rolling on the floor clutching on to my sides.

He sat up, gawping at me. "Am I...what? What? WHAT?"

"GAY!" I bellowed, howling with laughter. The people in the painting were crowding around us, curious from the yelling.

Remus looked lost. "G-ga-what? Am I-what?"

I was flushed, my sides were aching, and I was struggling to get my breathing in control without laughing. Part of me was tempted to tell him who people paired him up with. I could mention Harry, Snape and Sirius – but I was too worried that he would kill me for telling him. That is, if I don't die laughing first.

He looked at me, as if trying to decipher whether I was being serious or not. Then, his face flushed with realisation, as if suddenly realising who exactly he was dealing with.

"That is _not funny_!" He growled.

"Really? I find it _hilarious_!" I sniggered.

"Well, just for the record, I am not gay!" It looked as though he was saying it more for the painting's sake than for mine. "I am straight!"

"Remus, you didn't need to go and give us _that_ much information, thank you." I informed then, realising what I had just said, burst out into hysterical giggles once more.

I could only just see Remus's face go tomato red. "ZARIA!"

"HAHAHAHA! _STRAIGHT_! GET IT?"

"Yes I do, thank you very much!" He rumbled. "And I would appreciate it if you could keep comments like that quiet!"

"I think we would too!" I laughed.

"Zaria..." the warning in his voice got me to calm down.

"Okay..." I panted. "Okay...let's go meet Snape..."

I felt in a much better mood after that. You always did after a laughing fit. I got up and walked to the dungeons, Remus beside me, flushed and muttering to himself. Eventually we made it to Snape's chamber, which was hidden by a portrait of a bunch of lilies that were wrapped in a bouquet of snakes.

I blinked. "Well, isn't he masculine?"

"I'm not sure I should be leaving you here." Remus mused uneasily.

"Oh right! _Now _you say that!" I huffed.

His eyebrows shot up. "You are this close from washing the dishes for three days, missy."

"Missy?" I questioned.

"I thought I'd try it out," He shrugged, then, turning to the portrait, said clearly; "_Slithering Snakes_."

The portrait swung open, revealing a short hallway before coming to an end at another door. Even the hallway was dark and gloomy. Totally Snape.

"Lovely." I commented wryly, walking down the hallway.

"Behave." He warned, before rapping on the door three times.

I turned my back to the door. "You know that's a lost cause."

"Zaria..." He warned.

I snorted, and then turned back around to greet a very disappointed, irritated Snape.

"_Holy Pineapple_!" I shouted, startled, jumping behind an amused Remus.

"Ah. And here I was hoping that you wouldn't come." Snape stated snidely.

"Severus," Remus began. "I know you don't want to do this, but I still want to thank you."

"I don't really blame you. I would be getting rid of her as much as possible if it were me." Snape sneered.

"Hey!" I frowned.

Remus glared, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at it warily, as if it were a snake just about to strike. I did _not_ like being touched. Yet it seemed to be happening _way_ too often. "If you do not remember, Severus, it was Dumbledore who suggested this. Not me."

"I _knew_ it!" I blurted out, hand forgotten.

Snape stared at me for a minute, eyebrow raised, before turning to Remus. "And are you sure you can't just dump her in an orphanage? It would save me a lot of trouble."

_Well isn't he friendly_? I thought wryly. Remus's hand tightened and his glare thickened. "I find her company to be rather refreshing."

_Refreshing?_ I asked myself, confused.

Snape just curled a lip. "Refreshing indeed."

Remus sighed. "Well...she needs to go to bed at eight, she's already had her tea and she has a couple of books to read if she gets bored."

Yes, I was a bookworm – sue me.

"Is there anything else, Lupin?" Snape questioned sarcastically. "Does she have a certain diet? Naps? Do I need to sing her to sleep?"

Remus glared harder. "Severus..."

"I'm allergic to bats." I replied smoothly, hiding a smirk.

"Zaria!" Remus chided, whilst Snape glowered. "Apologize!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Professor Snape."

Remus, happy as he could be with my apology, continued; "I'm always there if you need me for anything."

This seemed more directed at me than Snape. I huffed quietly. I didn't need Remus for _everything_! I was fine by myself!

"I might vomit." Snape commented.

Remus sighed, obviously trying to ignore Snape's patronising jibes. He looked down at me. "Goodnight."

"See ya tomorrow, I guess..." I said awkwardly.

"Yes, yes," Snape dragged me in by the sleeve. _AH! _"Bye-bye."

Then he shut the door in Remus's bemused face.

I tripped from the impact of Snape's tug and landed flat on my back on the flat stone floor.

"Ow." I said flatly as a shooting pain ran up and down my back.

"Get up, you foolish girl." Snape snapped.

I hopped up to my feet.

"Sit." He ordered.

I sat on the floor.

"Not there!" He snarled. "On the couch!"

"You should have been clearer." I told him innocently, sitting on a green couch.

He grinded his teeth together in frustration. "I am not going to lie to you, Night; I do not like this one bit."

I shrugged. "At least we have one thing in common."

He glared. "However, my dislike did not stop Dumbledore in suggesting this. So, I would like to inform you of the rules."

_Uh oh,_ I thought, _this isn't going to end well..._ "And they are...?"

"Just do not act like your usual self," Snape sneered. "And you may survive the night."

I held back a snappy comeback. "Fine."

I then got out a book, and started to read. Glancing up, I saw that he had gone over to an armchair and was now reading a book on the Dark Arts. Probably looking for more ways to kill me without Dumbledore finding out. Ha! Good luck with that!

I closed my book; time to have a little fun. "Hey, S-Professor Snape, can I ask you a question?"

His gaze flickered to glower at me. "No."

I ignored him. "What colour does a Smurf turn if you choke it?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Why is the sky blue?" I asked.

"Night, what are you-

"Why is grass green?"

"Night! Do _not _interrupt-

"How is magic focussed through a wand?"

"NIGHT!"

"Have you been a babysitter before?" I questioned coolly, as if he hadn't just shouted at me.

"No," he hissed. "And I do not want to."

"Why?" I asked.

"As I do not like spending time with dunderheads," he curled a lip. "Also, you are breaking _my_ rules and starting to irritate me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" he snarled. "You're the one breaking _my_ rules – not me!"

"Why?"

"Why am I not breaking my own rules?" he repeated incredulously. "And here I thought that I would not have to deal with dunderheads until after summer."

"Why?"

"Because it is the holidays." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Why?"

"No one has given me the answer."

"Why?"

"NIGHT!"

"Why?"

"STOP!"

"Why?"

"It is _annoying_."

"Why?"

"Because you are repeating the same thing over and over and it is driving me insane!"

"Well, that's the point, Snape." I stopped with a satisfied grin.

"DETENTION!" Snape roared.

I shrugged. "I figured so."

He struggled to keep his voice the usual quiet. "Go to your room!"

I sent him a patronising look. "And where is that...exactly?"

"Third door on the left." He snarled.

I went through the first door before going through the other. The room was just what I'd expected. Green and silver. God I'm glad I'm in Ravenclaw. Away from all this house-rivalry... Then again, it would've been pretty fun to be in either of those houses... It would've given me the opportunity to annoy Snape more... Ah well, I'll just have to make do with what I got...

But, to tell you the truth, I do not see Ravenclaw winning the House Cup anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>...SOME TIME LATER...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was black, blacker than the night, blacker than black itself. The only sound that was in the household was the thundering footsteps of what was sure-to-be my father. I stood, wondering how on earth he could blame this on me. It was a blackout - it wasn't my fault. Blame the electrician. <em>

_The door slammed open, and a bright light glared in, temporarily blinding me. I saw a slumped but towering figure make his way towards me. I blinked as my eyes adjusted and saw my father, looking down at me with drunken rage. _

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He roared. _

_"I haven't done anything!" I argued, trying to seem more confident than I actually felt. "It's a blackout!" _

_"I know you did it!" He slurred. "You're always doing nasty things – like the nasty little girl you are!" _

_"How could I have done it?" I asked, panicked that this was going to take a turn for the worst. "It doesn't make sense!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME!" He bellowed and, grabbing the end of the torch, whacked me over the head. I fell to the ground, hard. That didn't stop him from striking again and again and again... Until my vision faded into nothing... _

I opened my eyes, only to come back into the blackness. The door slammed open, revealing a towering figure with a bright torch. My earlier confusion vanished as I watched in panic as he stalked towards me again. I scrambled to the corner. I did not want another beating. The first hit was still fresh in my memory.

Then he did a thing I had never seen him do before, he paused, then backed away. I watched in wonder as he lifted his torch and murmured; "_Incendio_."

The candles burned to life, giving me light to see. I squinted from the sudden change, but my eyes soon readjusted. With horror, I realised that I wasn't really in my old bedroom, and the person standing in the doorway wasn't my father. It was a very pissed off Snape wearing a nightgown.

I hurriedly got to my feet, trying to make it seem as though I wasn't completely covered in sweat and panting like a Labrador. Trying to calm myself down, I said the first thing that came to mind...

"Well, aren't you manly?" I asked rhetorically.

"Night. Come."

He stormed off; I followed warily. This can't be good...

* * *

><p><strong>(Snape POV) <strong>

* * *

><p>"Sit." I ordered, spinning around to glare at the insolent girl.<p>

Like usual, she retorted with a snarky comment. "Woof."

"Night," I hissed. It was two in the morning. And I had just been woken up by her ear-splitting wailing. I was not going to let this go easily. "Do what I tell you or face the consequences!"

Surprisingly, she actually listened. I assumed it was the shock of the obvious nightmare that was giving me the advantage. Either that or she was finally going to listen and behave like a normal human-being. It was doubtful, but one could hope.

"You had a nightmare." I stated, watching closely as she blanched, then lifted her chin defensively.

"No I didn't." She lied.

I almost growled. "Yes you did."

"No. I didn't." She repeated.

I glared. I did not have time for this petty argument. "Don't. Lie. To me."

"I'm not lying." She argued, looking at the ceiling.

I grinded my teeth together, half-tempted to kick her out of my chambers. She even had the audacity not to look at me when I was speaking! What an uncouth, obnoxious-

_Wait_...I thought suddenly, then narrowed my eyes. She was avoiding my gaze so that I would not be able to infiltrate her mind, which meant that she was most definitely lying. There was no point in it really. I was going to find out whether she approved or not.

"Look at me!" I demanded and watched with fury as she disobeyed.

"No." She answered.

"And why not?" I asked furiously.

"Because," I saw a sudden glint of triumph in her eyes. "Because a girl needs her space!"

I stared at her, aghast. "What?"

"Yes, okay! Just give me my space! What I'm hiding from you is _personal_ – I don't _want_ you to know! You have _no right_!" I watched in bemusement as she stood, and stomped her foot.

_Is she having a tantrum? _I asked myself. _Of course she would, the little brat is probably angry about the lack-of-attention she is getting. The wolf probably showers her with it. How very – wait a minute..._

I glared harder as I realised what she was actually doing. She was faking a tantrum so that I would be forced to leave her be... How very Slytherin.

"I do not care if I have 'no right'," I told her, trying to win this argument, but it looked doubtful. "I demand that you tell me what is going on!"

"No!" she yelled hesitantly, eyes moving nervously as she thought of something convincing to say. "No! You're a _man_! _You_ wouldn't understand _half _the things I have to go through! Just-just _leave_ me _alone_!"

I glowered at her retreating back as she practically sprinted into her room. Though, I had to admit, it was a very good tactic. One that, I vowed, wasn't going to work again so easily...


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Disclaimer: 1****st**** Chapter. **

**I would also like to say that my other story – Dobby's Diary – is up for adoption. If you would like to continue the story Dobby's Diary, then please PM me for permission first. I'm sorry, for all the people who have read and liked Dobby's Diary, for not updating but I have a serious writers block for it. And, due to the fact that I am also writing actual stories, I don't want to add extra hassle for myself. So, it's up for adoption. Just wanted to let you guys know. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 16-<p>

Dementor! Dementor!

**Zaria POV**

I snuck out of Snape's chamber early in the morning so that he wouldn't stop me and open up last night's conversation. Why did I have to have a nightmare then? Why Snape? Why not somewhere else – anywhere else? This was unfair! What was even worse was that it was obvious Snape wasn't going to let it go! Double unfair!

I walked down the long corridors of Hogwarts, trying to ignore the clenching feeling in my stomach. It was making me feel quite nauseous. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten my breakfast so quick...

What I needed was some fresh air. Yes. That's what I needed.

With that decided, I changed my direction to the fields. Breathing in the bitter air, I felt a little better. Then I felt something else; the blood drained from my face, and it was suddenly incredibly cold.

I swivelled around to spot three Dementors floating towards me. God dammit! Can't anybody get some peace nowadays? I am _not _in the mood for this!

"Fuck off! Go bug someone else! You're supposed to be searching the train – go away!" I yelled, which only seemed to make them come quicker.

"Ah hell." I mused irritably, running off.

The Dementors followed.

I pushed myself to go quicker, until I was dead-on sprinting. I didn't know where I was going, other than away from them. I did _not_ want my first and last kiss to be with an ugly dead thing. My heart lifted when I looked back and found that the Dementors were way behind.

Then, of course, Lady Luck had to get involved, and I ended up tripping over and landing on my ass.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. "Dammit!"

Suddenly, they were everywhere, crowding like a bunch of kids waiting for some cotton candy. I relived every single bad memory I had, yet I was still conscious. Weak, yes. Drained, yes. Unconscious, no. But I could feel myself slipping away. Very...slowly...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

_I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! _The familiar bellow was the last thing I heard...as I passed out...

* * *

><p><strong>Snape POV <strong>

* * *

><p>I stormed out of my chambers, slamming the door shut with a flick of my heel. Where was that insolent little brat? Didn't she know the common rules of a household? Or was she too used to getting her own way?<p>

I spotted Filius Flitwick from across the corridor and stalked towards him. "Filius?"

He looked up. "Yes, Severus? Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Night anywhere..." I stated.

"No...No I haven't...why do you ask?"

"The little brat ran off before I had woken up," I hissed. "And now I can't find her."

"Ah," Filius frowned. "Well, I doubt she'd gotten far, Severus..."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I said, stalking to Hagrid's hut, maybe the monstrosity was hiding there. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest.

As soon as I was outside, a familiar cold feeling shook me. Dementors. A sense of foreboding filled me as I quickened my pace towards the cold. Soon enough, I found something that sickened me to the stomach...

The Dementors were swarmed around in a circle, greedily sucking the air as if it was laced with wine. I hissed under my breath, suddenly realising who exactly was in the middle of it...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I roared, a white jet of light flying from my wand and attacking the Dementors.

The doe soared in the air, spreading the Dementors out, until, eventually, they were far enough to reveal the pale body of Night. I hissed again, storming up to her as the doe grew stronger and began to aggressively attack the black figures. I crouched low to check if the brat was soulless. Her breathing was even, yet she was twitching and jerking in all sorts of directions.

_The wolf is going to have a fit..._ I thought with a smirk, as I lifted the girl and carried her to my chambers. I was positive that she didn't need to see Madam Pomfrey – well, maybe she will have to when I'm through with her...

* * *

><p><strong>Zaria POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the ceiling. Then Snape's face popped up; scared the frickin' lights out of me.<p>

"You moronic, insufferable little-

"Nice to see you too, Snape." I sighed.

He glowered down at me. "Do. Not. Speak."

"Why?" I asked, sitting up quickly, which gave me a pounding headache. Ow!

"Because." He snarled.

I smiled. "I'm guessing that you saved my soul from being slurped like a milkshake...?"

"Odd way of putting it, but yes," he sneered. "I was hoping that the experience would shut you up – unfortunately, it seems that not even the Dementors could stop you..."

"Right," I rolled my eyes then said; "Thanks."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Thanks, for saving my life, or soul, whatever..."

"What is the joke? What are you trying to do?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," I replied sincerely. "I'm grateful."

He shook his head, stalking to his room, mumbling something that sounded like; "I should have let them have you..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: 1****st**** chapter XD **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 17-<p>

Luna Lovegood

Snape sent me another piercing look from his seat on the High Table. I sat on the Ravenclaw table, grateful for the protection from the angry-smug-looking man. All the teachers had heard about the Dementor incident and they were beside themselves with concern. They sent me worried looks as if I was going to pass out any second. Well, _almost_ every teacher...

I dreaded the time when Remus would walk through those doors and sit next to Snape, who would happily inform him of what had happened. I was dreading the look that I would receive after he had been filled in. Flinching, I tried to forget about that problem, and focus on another one. When the students came.

Every second I sent a wary glance at the door, waiting for the time when the students would pile in and send me a curious-confused look before trudging off to their own table. I groaned. Being the new kid was never fun. Especially in _this_ kind of school.

The sound of chattering, giggling children reached over to the Great Hall, and I stiffened. They were here. My hands started to go clammy; my heart racing in my throat. I swallowed thickly, covering my nervousness with an amused smirk. I would make it through this. If no one liked me, tough. I had gone through it before. I could go through it again.

The doors opened and in flooded lots of children, who then split up into their houses, walking towards their house table. A couple sat down on the Ravenclaw table and, sending me a look, lowered their voices to hushed whispers. I felt quite ridiculous in the uniform, feeling more or less like a Harry Potter geek. It did make me feel better when I saw that everyone else was wearing it too.

_As if they would be wearing anything else, you idiot..._ I thought, shaking my head at my own stupidity. I looked back at the High Table, only to see something that I definitely did not want to see. Remus. Sitting on the High Table. Talking to Snape.

As soon as he lifted his gaze to mine, I looked at the door. No way did I want to deal with the 'oh-my-god-are-you-okay?' look, even more than I didn't want to see the 'Zaria-you-are-dead' look. Instead, I contented myself by watching as random children piled into the room and strolled to their seats, animatedly chatting to each other. A flash of ginger hair caught my eye and it led over to the Gryffindor table, where seated my two hero's; Fred and George Weasley. I'd _have_ to talk to them later...

I looked back at the door, hoping to see more characters from the books, when I saw some bright blonde hair. I gawked as Luna Lovegood skipped over to the Ravenclaw table and _sat right next to me_...

"Hello," she greeted in a dreamy voice. "Are you new?"

"Uh..." _Snap out of it Zaria!_ I thought furiously, trying to compose myself into half-a-smart expression that didn't include my jaw dropped or eyes bulging. "Y-yeah. I'm a transfer student. Zaria. Zaria Night. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. You have a lot of Wrackspruts flying around you. That's good."

I blinked. "Thanks...I guess..."

She gazed up at the ceiling. "So what year are you in?"

"Third," I told her, then, playing it safe, I asked; "What about you?"

It was a couple of minutes later that she spoke. I waited patiently. It was Luna, after all... "Second."

"Ah..." I trailed off into silence. She didn't seem to mind at all as she swung her legs, smiling at the wall. I had to smile giddily at her behaviour – it was _so _Luna. Better than any movie or book by far.

I felt a poke on my back and stiffened once more. I then turned, facing a curious looking girl who had a big beam planted on her face. I was on my guard immediately.

"Hi," she gushed. "I'm Sarah Wilsbee."

I smiled uneasily. "Zaria Night. Hi."

There was a small silence; one that I did _not_ like. It was very uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat a little, looking down at the table and then at Luna, who looked perfectly peaceful.

"Uh...look...I know you're new here. But, you shouldn't be hanging out with _her_," the word was said in such a snide way that I couldn't help but clench my jaw. "You shouldn't be talking to her. She's Loony Lovegood. She's a freak."

Four other girls giggled as though this was the funniest thing in the world. I frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"Don't you get it?" Another girl asked. "Luna – Loony?"

"Oh – so you _do_ know her name." I said with a fake smile.

"Yeah..."

"So, why don't you use it?" I asked.

"Because it's _funny_." A brunette answered with a 'duh' look.

"I'm not laughing." I stated, all friendliness wiped from my face.

I felt Luna's eyes drift their way over to me, but I kept my gaze firm on the four girls. This had been something I had wanted to do ever since I read about the bulling in the Order of the Phoenix. Luna was great. It was just plain wrong to bully her. I was surprised that Flitwick hadn't been involved yet. Then again, it looked like almost every single pupil had ganged up on her._ Jesus_...

"Well, maybe you have no sense of humour...?" The brunette suggested slyly.

"Well, maybe you are a bunch of bullies," I shrugged, grinning at their astounded expressions. "Who knows?"

A blonde's face filled with anger. "Yeah, well, maybe-

"Speak to the hand 'cause the face ain't listening." I smirked, lifting my hand up to halt her speech and turned my back on them.

The rest went past in almost a blur: the sorting hat's song, the actual sorting, even the announcements, everything, until it was the feast and the Great Hall was filled with a loud noise. The girls were talking to almost everyone, who then sent me confused looks. It looked like those girls were popular. Oh shit.

I shook my head at them, turning back towards Luna, who was still watching me with a dazed, almost fascinated look. I ate some more food. It was delicious; the house elves really knew how to cook!

"Why did you stand up for me?"

I looked at her. The question hadn't sounded thankful or saddened; just plain curious. It made me feel both awed and angry. It was like she was used to it! Well, of course she was used to it, it was _Luna_!

"Because what they were saying wasn't very nice," I told her firmly. "And you are quite friendly and probably the only person here whose made me feel welcome."

She paused. "Does that make us friends?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Yes. Yes, that makes us friends."

We looked at each other and shook hands. I couldn't believe it. I was now friends with Luna Lovegood! If only the Muggle world could see me now!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again! **

**If anyone is interested, I'm part of a forum named Awesome RolePlay created by PurplePrincess77 - please join if you have the time! Thanks! **

**On another note, if you want to follow me on Twitter (I'm just offering) my name is: Laurenthedreamr**

**Thanks for the reviews! Loving them! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 18-<p>

Good to be Back 

"Bye, Luna." I said, turning to the direction of Remus's quarters.

"Bye." She waved, before skipping off cheerfully, ignoring the many snickers that followed her.

Sighing, I walked down the corridors, taking as much time as possible so that the stern chide I was sure to get would be quicker. Paintings nodded and waved in greeting, and I stopped to talk to them – anything to keep me from Remus. They all had different opinions of the beginning of term. The cheery ones were overjoyed that they were going to be more people in the castle, whilst others – the more grumpy ones – were irritated that the children were coming back. I kept the conversation as short as possible.

There was one specific painting, however, that made me groan: "I've heard that Sirius Black is coming to Hogwarts! How terrifying!"

I groaned, slapping a hand over my face, continuing with my long journey. Of course! Sirius Black! Damn – I'd forgotten all about it! The first Hogsmeade visit was on Halloween...I'd have to sneak out then, which is probably going to be impossible after this morning's events. Double damn! Why did Snape have to be so cruel?

Eventually, I reached the portrait. I groaned again. I was not looking forward to this. No frickin' way.

"_Etalocohc_." I grumbled, stomping through to Remus's quarters.

He was obviously waiting there, sitting down, flicking through the newspaper with a bored expression. As if it was habit, he glanced up to meet my eyes and I watched as several emotions flashed past them. Relief...Anger...Worry...You know, the usual.

He stood, sighing. "I think you already know what I'm going to talk to you about."

"Damn snitch!" I grumbled, shaking my head.

"Severus was too right in informing me of what happened, Zaria," Remus began sternly. "You, on the other hand, have a lot of explaining to do. So – explain."

"I snuck out. Dementors got me. Professor Snape saved me." I replied shortly.

"And why did you sneak out?" He asked angrily.

"I snuck out because I didn't want to deal with him then." I answered.

"Why- Oh, yes, of course; he told me about that too. Your nightmare," He shook his head. "Was it really that bad? So bad for you to disrespect a teacher?"

I growled. "I. did not. Have. A nightmare!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Remus warned.

"Then don't say I had a nightmare then – 'cause I didn't!" I retorted, fear fuelling my anger.

"What was it?" I flinched as his tone dropped to a gentle murmur. "It had to be bad, Zaria. You need to tell me."

"It was _nothing_!" I insisted.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It couldn't have been nothing because Severus was worried, and as you very well know he does not get worried often."

I snorted. "Professor Snape wasn't worried about me!"

He paused, as though suddenly realising something. "Why are you suddenly calling him 'professor'?"

"He saved my life – I owe him. So I'm repaying the favour by not calling him by his last name." I grinned ; my name-calling was going to go to a more personal level. Snape was now going to be called 'Sev' or, on a bad day, 'Severus'. I couldn't wait to see his face!

Remus snorted. "That's hardly a favour."

"It's the best I could do." I shrugged.

He sighed. "Fine. Okay. You are grounded for two days."

I blinked. "Two days?"

"Well...it _was _bad of you to sneak out...however, it was more the Dementors fault that you were attacked than your own. So, yes, two days," He smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you're going to be staying with me again now. Hopefully you didn't get too attached while I was gone..."

"Sorry – but we're best friends now," I laughed. "We're going to hang out every day: have sleepovers, eat some marshmallows, tell each other secrets – it's going to be way more fun than spending time with you, Mr Strict."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad..."

"Yeah, yeah – keep telling yourself that..." I smirked.

"Actually, I do believe that you two had some fun while I was gone..." It was now his turn to smirk evilly, reminding me that, while strict, he still was a Marauder.

"We're still talking about the same people, right?" I asked, frowning.

"Severus told me that he wouldn't mind for you to stay over whenever a full moon rose. In fact, he persuaded me to only bring you to him..."

"WHAT?" I yelled, feeling like my eyes should be popping out of my skull.

He laughed. "That was actually quite similar to my reaction. But, he insisted..."

"He's planning something, Remus!" I exclaimed. "Something evil! You can't let me stay with him!"

"Sorry," he apologized, yet he didn't look very sorry at all. "But I've already accepted."

I slapped a hand over my face for the second time today. "Damn it!"

"Watch your mouth, missy." He warned.

"I said that earlier and you didn't notice." I pointed out with a smirk.

He blinked. "Then that means that you are on your last warning."

"Last warning for what?" I quizzed, confused.

"Until I wash your mouth out with soap." He smirked.

I, on the other hand, had the opposite effect...

* * *

><p><em>"So, you think it's funny to swear at me, you little bitch!" <em>

_"No – I think it just gives you a clearer image of how I feel." _

_"I'LL SHOW YOU!" He grabbed me by the hair, yanking me to the bathroom, ignoring my screams. "You have quite a dirty mouth, don't you? Maybe I should wash it for you!" _

_"No!" I wailed. "No! Don't!"_

_A slap across the face sent me tumbling to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" _

_I faintly heard the tap running but, before I could get up to run, a cold, wet soapy flannel was violently shoved into my mouth. I gagged. It felt like forever before he stopped, grabbing my face and pushing me down so my head hit the floor with a BANG. _

* * *

><p>I gasped, a horrified expression glued to my face. "No, no – no – I'll stop."<p>

He looked quite scared and puzzled. "Zaria-

"Um – gotta go to bed," I faked a yawn. "Really tired – big day tomorrow – good to be back – see ya."

I bolted, leaving a very confused Remus. But, this I was certain of, _no one could know_. Not even Remus. They could - and would - never know... Hopefully.


	19. Chapter 19

**99 reviews! One more review and I'll have hit the 100-review-mark! YES! *Starts dancing madly* **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 19-<p>

Meet the Gang 

It was the first 'proper' day at Hogwarts. This time I was going to be taught along with other children my age. For some odd reason, I wasn't looking forward to it (note the sarcasm). Why? A certain popular group of girls, that's why.

Oh well. I wasn't going to worry myself too much about it. If they dared do anything towards me, I would just retaliate in the best possible way. Pranking. I sniggered under my breath. These girls have seen _nothing_ yet!

I sat at the Ravenclaw table, picking at my breakfast as I looked around the Hall. Luna was out somewhere, either she had already had breakfast or was running a bit late. No one was sitting by me. Not that I really cared, of course, but the looks I was getting really annoyed me.

"Hello." A quiet voice greeted from behind me.

I swivelled in my chair to see an Indian girl, with long black hair and brown eyes. From the uniform, I could tell that it was Padma Patil. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she asked.

"Nope." I shook my head, turning again to finish eating my breakfast. I had Charms first lesson and I didn't want to be late.

"My name is Padma Patil," she offered her hand to shake. I shook it. "I noticed you were on your own so I thought I'd come over. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah. Zaria Night." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," her confidence was gaining with every word she spoke. "I hope you like it in Ravenclaw house – has everyone made you feel welcome?"

Speaking of welcome, the group of girls walked through the large doors, giggling and chatting whilst they walked to the table. I raised an eyebrow at their happy attitude. It was the first day of school, of lessons starting; you'd think that girls like them would be unhappy...

One of the girls departed from the group and walked over to us. Or, more appropriately, Padma. Uh oh. She was friends with one of them. This was going to be ugly...

"Hi Padma!" The blonde greeted cheerfully. Oh no.

"Hi Lisa!" Padma replied. Ah. Her name was Lisa. I must store that for future knowledge. "This is Zaria, the new girl. Zaria, this is Lisa Turpin."

Lisa scowled. I grinned. Ah the pleasures of annoying people. "You shouldn't be hanging out with her, Padma. She's friends with Loony."

Padma frowned. I glowered. "It's _Luna_."

"What _is_ it with you and names?" she exploded. "_Your_ name is _Zaria_! What – was your mum stupid or something? Who names their kid _Zaria_?"

"Lisa!" Padma exclaimed.

I stood, the comment about my mother hurt, and left the Great Hall with a simple but effective; "Watch your back, Turpin."

Class was starting in ten minutes, so I just strolled down the corridors, heading in the direction of the Charms classroom. A thousand prank ideas spun around in my head and I was wandering which one I should do. It was so hard to choose! There were so many choices! Just as I turned to wander down another corridor, something happened.

I tripped.

Over that damn bucket.

I got up and kicked the bucket with every step I took, grumbling; "Evil bucket...Evil Filch...Damn cat..."

The bucket rolled for the hundredth time and landed just by someone's feet. I looked up and tried not to gape. There, standing no more than four feet away from me, was Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and – oh my god – Harry Potter. The Golden Trio. The main characters of the Harry Potter books. Wow.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, her voice sounded very bossy. "You shouldn't be kicking that bucket around – it's a hazard. People have been tripping over it since this morning. One person actually twisted her ankle."

"I'm not the only one?" I grinned, heartened of the fact that I wasn't the only one that hated the bucket. "Hazah!"

The three shot me confused, fairly disturbed looks.

"I mean...it's not my bucket. It's Filch's." I explained.

"Oh." Hermione nodded then asked; "Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah – I'm a transfer student," I replied. "Zaria Night."

"What kind of name is that?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione cuffed him. "Ronald!"

"What? It was just a question!"

"It was inconsiderate and rude!"

While the two of them argued, I looked at Harry. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes," he grinned, but it soon faded as he said; "I suppose you already know who I am."

I smiled apologetically. "Yeah..."

"Sometimes, Ron, you need to take care in what you say to other people!" Hermione chided.

"_You_ need to be careful of what you say! You're starting to sound like my _mum_!"

"You two act like a married couple."I called over the argument.

They stopped. And blushed.

"I'm not-

"We're not-

"That's ridiculous-

Harry burst out laughing.

I winked. "Don't worry – I can take a hint."

They blushed even harder, yet, before they could say anything, a thundering shout cut across, echoing the corridors;

"WHERE IS MY BUCKET?"

"I've got to go." I told them, picking up the bucket and running off.

No way was I giving back the bucket now! He'd just put it back on the floor for people to trip over. Silly Filch. Better to hide it from him...Where? The Room of Requirement? Maybe later.

"_Oof_!"

I knocked into someone, falling to the ground. I clutched onto the bucket like it was precious – it must be destroyed.

"Sorry-

"About-

"That."

I looked up. I had just bumped into the Weasley twins. Insert squeal dance.

"Need some-

"Help?"

"No – I'm good." I replied, standing.

They looked behind them, as if expecting someone to be chasing them. Knowing them, someone probably was.

"We're Fred and George," one of them piped in.

"George and Fred," another said.

"Hogwarts pranksters!"

"Infamous for our trouble-making!" They bowed.

"I'm Zaria – prank-ess of Hogwarts." I bowed. "It is an honour."

"Hear that, Gred?"

"Prank-ess, Forge!"

"You will be most useful for future pranks." One stated mischievously – Gred. I didn't really know which one Gred was...

"Glad to be of service," I grinned.

"WEASLEYS!"

"Snape." They told me.

"BUCKET!"

"Filch." I laughed.

"See you later?" They asked.

"Sure." I smirked.

Hogwarts was going to get real interesting, real soon...


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Chapter 20! Whoo-hoo! XD **

**Disclaimer: 1st chapter **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 20-<p>

Happy Birthday... 

The date was the fifteenth of October. Why is this date important, I hear the people in my head ask? Well, voices, it's my birthday. A happy day? No. An important day? Come to think of it, not really...

My mission for today was to keep it a complete secret. Why? For many reasons: A) I do not want the attention and B) I'm not even completely sure that it is today.

"Good morning Zaria," Remus greeted with a warm smile.

Remus was so happy nowadays. I don't really know why...It seemed the only thing that would bring him down would be overhearing the huge prank me and the twins were planning...Though, he didn't know that... Well, to say the least, he was...glowing. It was really weird. Almost like he was on drugs...

Note to self: check Remus's rooms – look for pills.

"Morning." I smiled, sitting down next to him to eat my breakfast. Healthy breakfast, may I add – _yum_!

A comfortable silence fell over us. I looked down to eat my cereal. It wasn't bad – but wasn't close to a batch of pancakes! Pancakes – yum... I looked back up when I finished. Remus was grinning. From ear to ear. Jesus Christ...

"Are you high?"

Cue Remus spitting out the orange juice.

"WHAT?"

"Are. You. High? On drugs. D.R.U.G.S. Drugs." I repeated slowly.

"NO! Where did you get that idea?" He yelled.

"You're just so happy nowadays..." I shrugged.

He was now waving his wand, vanishing the juice stains from the floor and table. It looked like he'd calmed down a bit. "So, what? It's now a crime to be happy now?"

"...No...just – tone it down a bit – you're giving me a headache."

He frowned. "I'm giving you a headache for being happy?"

"Yes."

Another less-comfortable silence. I cursed myself for asking. Though, part of me was relieved. I wasn't going to be living with a drug-crazy man. Again.

I suppressed a shudder at the reminder of the _old_ man-in-the-house. "Why are you so happy anyways?"

His frown lifted to a beam. Whoa. He perked up quickly. "Well – I'm proud of you."

Wait..._what?_

What? What is that word? 'Proud'? I frowned. I've read the word before. But the meaning was unfamiliar... 'Proud'? I need a dictionary.

"Huh?"

"I'm proud of you. You're doing well behaviour-wise. I haven't had a single comment on your attitude for weeks. Well done, Zaria. I'm proud of you." He beamed.

OH! That's what it meant! He was happy at something I've done. Or, to be more accurate, something that I haven't had time to do. Remus was going to get disappointed real quick when he found out that the only reason I'm not being cheeky is that I've been too busy planning a big prank with the twins. Jeez. I am _not_ looking forward to the face he's going to pull when he finds out.

"...Thanks...?" I squeaked, my voice unsure.

"No, no – no need to thank me," he grinned. "In fact, I think I should be giving you a treat for such excellent behaviour. Maybe some nice chocolate tonight, hmm?"

"Uh...s-sure...I guess..."

"Excellent," he nodded, a big grin still planted on his face. He looked at his watch. "Go on. Meet up with your friends – have some fun. You deserve it."

I stood, stunned to the very core. "T-thanks."

"You're very welcome." He said pleasantly. "See you at lunch."

"See you..."

I eventually exited Remus's quarters, still shocked of the reaction that my 'good behaviour' had got me. The reaction bothered me. It made me feel...good. Happy, even. It actually was making me consider stopping all the cheekiness and pranks – just to get the same reaction... To get the same feeling...

NO! Hell no! No, no, no, no! What the _hell_ am I thinking? I wasn't going to change for some guy! Hell to the no! Have I gone _insane_? Jeez! I've only just turned fourteen and already I'm starting to get mood swings...

With a frustrated sigh, I carried on walking, and finally reached the portrait blocking the Ravenclaw common room.

"What has no beginning and no end?" the portrait asked.

"A circle." I answered, eyes still glazed in furious thoughts.

"Correct." She said, swinging open to allow me access.

I walked in. The room was quite cosy; instead of walls, there were bookcases. Tons and tons of books were stacked into them, rows that reached to the ceiling. There were also some blue armchairs and couches circling a roaring fireplace, which a Ravenclaw plaque hung above it. Also, against one of the bookcases, there was a long ladder. I grimaced. Sure – I was kind of clever and a bookworm. But that didn't mean I was studious. Blech - no way. If that was expected of a Ravenclaw than I was obviously sorted in the wrong house...

I spotted Luna sitting on one of the armchairs and made my way over to her. When I was close enough, I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. My smile wavered.

"Hi, Luna!"

"Hi, Zaria," Luna smiled, looking up with a dreamy stare. "Happy birthday."

I chocked on my own spit, eyes bulging as the shock and fear pulsed through me. Luna seemed unaffected by it. How the hell did she know?

"Don't worry – I haven't told anyone."

"How do you even _know_?" I exclaimed.

She cocked her head to the side, eyes unblinkingly analysed me. "I don't know – you look older."

I raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Alright. Don't tell anyone, though – I want to keep it a secret."

Luna nodded. "I understand. You're used to it being a bad thing."

Cue another chocking fit.

"You're the cleverest girl I have ever met!" I declared.

"Thank you, Zaria," she beamed, before standing. "Sorry - I need to go find my shoes."

I frowned. Damn those girls... "Do you need help?"

"No thank you," she trilled. "I like the walk. Nice seeing you."

"Bye." I waved, waiting until she was out of the portrait before following after her, only this time I was heading to the Great Hall.

Soon enough, I was sitting on the Gryffindor table, anxiously waiting for eleven o'clock to come. I kept checking my watch, practically bouncing in my seat with excitement. Remus was going to be maaaaad when he found out what I had planned for Hogwarts. This was going to be good.

After what seemed like forever, the twins finally walked through the door and, after spotting me, sprinted over in an excited rush.

"Zee!" They exclaimed. It was a pet-name for me. We had become friends with each other very quickly. So fast, in fact, that I've finally found a way to know who is Fred and who is George! Success!

Fred began with: "How are..."

"You?" George finished.

"Fine – dead excited for the prank - you?" I replied as they sat down.

"We're..." George began.

"Great..." Fred continued.

"Can't wait for the prank!"

"Thrilled that we have another prankster in this school!"

"Thanks. I'm thrilled I met you guys," I paused. "Why did you want to meet here?"

They beamed. Oh boy...

"Well, Zee..."

"We..."

"Have something..."

"To show you!"

"Follow us!" They chorused, before sprinting off. I ran after them.

By the end of it, we had literally sprinted through the whole school and back again, until coming across the Humpback Witch. Damn those two were quick! I stopped, clutching my side as a faint stitch jabbed my side. But I couldn't help but grin. It looks like we were off to Hogsmeade. Excellent.

"_Dissendium_." Fred whispered, tapping his wand on the statue to reveal the secret passage.

George grabbed my arm. "C'mon – before someone comes!"

"Okay, okay – I'm coming!" I followed them down into the secret passage.

They led me down and then out into the basement of Honeydukes. We then sneaked out into the store. It was amazing! I swear to god

"We're going to visit Zonko's, but, heck, I fancy some sweets," Fred told me, eyeing jars of - what looked like - jelly beans.

"Do you want anything?" George asked, taking out some coins.

"You don't have to," I shook my head.

"Nah – c'mon – we insist." Fred grinned.

"Okay – fine – just get me whatever you're having." I huffed playfully.

"Righty-o!" They chorused, mock-saluting me as if I was some army officer.

After Honeydukes, we went to Zonko's. I have to ask: am I sure that I haven't really just died and gone to heaven? Long story short – it was amazing! Marvelous! Brilliant! Fantastic! There are no words to describe its brilliant-ness. For someone like me, it was a dream come true. A magic shop filled with magic pranks! Hogwarts better watch out!

We bought a bunch of cool stuff and arrived back at Hogwarts with broad evil grins on our faces. Tomorrow was going to be brilliant! I could _not_ wait!

"Bye, guys!" I grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

"Can't wait!" George called.

"Bye!" Fred waved.

With a devious grin planted on my face, I departed to Remus's quarters, pockets-full of goods. I walked up to the portrait:

"_Loopy Lupin._" I recited, my grin growing. Remus had wanted to use that password for Peeves. It was quite confusing. One minute he was all stern, the next he was a – there was no other word to say it – a _Marauder_. Loopy indeed...

I entered the room, only to wish I hadn't.

Remus was sitting on the couch, looking as though he was waiting for me. Frowning. And I don't mean a small thoughtful frown – I mean a full on I'm-so-upset frown. This made me frown. Damn frowning...

He looked up and I tried to suppress a wince at the sad look he wore. What happened to his I'm-so-happy-I-might-be-high mood? Where did this frown-y mood come from? Dammit! I was looking forward to that chocolate!

There was an uncomfortable silence.

He broke it.

"Happy birthday."

_Jesus_! Does_ everyone_ know now? Well, I guess it's true what they say; no secrets are kept in Hogwarts. Even though I hadn't really told anyone...Except for Luna – but I doubt she'd tell anyone. I trusted her...

I tried to play it dumb. "Birthday? Whose birthday, is it?"

"Don't even bother, Zaria. Filius overheard your conversation with Luna," he told me. _Dammit!_ "Why didn't you tell me?"

I squirmed a little under his gaze. "It isn't important."

"Your _birthday_ isn't important?" He repeated incredulously.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "Anyway – I don't even know if it's today! It could be tomorrow or on Thursday!"

"You don't know when you're birthday is?" He asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Well, no...Look it doesn't matter – just drop it..." I told him, making an attempt to hide in my room.

"Oh no – this isn't over," he grabbed me by the shoulders.

I winced.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" I tried to act like nothing had happened, when really I was horrified. Oh shit! Was he going to find out? No, no, NO! He could NOT find out!

"You winced." He stated blandly.

"No I didn't..." I denied.

He looked like he was about to argue. But then he stopped. What...? "Okay. Alright. I'm sorry for overreacting. But can you at least let me get you a present and a cake? Please. I want to make it somewhat special."

My eyes narrowed. Did he just change the subject on purpose...? I inwardly shrugged. Oh well. As long as it puts off anymore questioning – I'm fine with it. "Fine. Just don't go overboard."

He looked giddy. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he ignored me, instead hurrying over to call a house elf.

Soon enough, we were sitting at the table, with a fair-sized chocolate cake and a box. Remus looked over the moon. Pun not intended.

Then, to my absolute horror, he began to sing (off-tune may I add – announcement to all song fics: Remus does not sing well!): "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Zariaaaa – happy birthday to you!"

"Now that you've finished-

"Hip-hip!" he cut across, a devilish grin on his face. "Hurray!"

"Okay, Remus, I think that's enough-

"Hip-hip! Hurray! Hip-hip hurray!" he cheered. "Now make a wish."

"I wish that you wouldn't make such a big deal out of this..." I grumbled, but obliged. He cheered again when I'd blown out the candles.

After we had eaten some cake (which, fair play, was delicious), Remus shoved the box to me.

"It's not much but..." he shrugged. "I didn't exactly get a warning or else I would have got something a bit better."

I opened it, rolling my eyes at his excuses. I hadn't wanted him to get me a present! My birthday is not a big deal! How wasn't he getting that?

With a quiet huff, I opened the box.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Do you like it?" he grinned.

It was a necklace. Silver. With a crescent pendant. Har-di-har-har! Although, irony aside, it was beautiful. The first present I've ever been given.

"Yes. Thanks." I smiled.

"It used to be my mothers," he shrugged again, overlooking my gob smacked expression. "It was just lying around. I thought that you might get some use out of it. I was going to give it to you anyway, but...since it's your birthday..."

He hadn't noticed my bemused expression yet, or the fact that my jaw had dropped and my eyes were practically hanging out of their sockets (like those weird cartoons...uch – unpleasant image!).

"Here – let me put it on for you..." He stood, going behind me to clip it on. I still sat. Frozen. "There you go."

My mind was racing. I hadn't really realized it before. It hadn't crossed my mind or caught my eye before. But now – now it was glaringly obvious...

Remus cared for me. And I don't think it was in a friend-way. Something that made me feel very, very confused. And, when I thought about it, I cared for him. A little. Not a lot! Honest! But, when I was with Snape – I was homesick. The key word being _home_. I considered this my home...and Remus my-

No! No, no, no! This was all _wrong_! This _couldn't_ be happening! I was a freak – unlovable. No one should – and would – care for me. This was how I was brought up. This was the rule. So, why was this happening...?

Why?


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy! XD **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 21-<p>

The Mighty Prank

Today was the day. Today was the day when the twins and I would start something great. We had to wake up very early – me especially – to make the changes to ensure that the prank would go ahead hassle-free. I made sure that Remus was fast asleep before I snuck out. Wouldn't want him to catch me in the act...

We met up by the Humpback Witch; wands alight from the spell '_Lumos_'. It was really quiet – so quiet you could hear a pin drop – but we were still careful as to keep a look-out for Norris or Filch or any other professor that would be on watch-duty. Then, we walked down to the Great Hall, big grins stuck on our face when we realised that no one – and I mean no one – was going to stop us.

It was quick. We charmed the entire cutlery with the right spell, waiting until it glowed orange to then move on to the next one. Only after we had charmed every single plate and goblet did we finally leave. By that time, it was almost two in the morning. Urgh! I felt exhausted! My eyes were dry, head was pounding! Uch! Still, it was worth it in the end...

I snuck back into Remus's quarters and, too tired to even make it to my room, I crashed on the couch. I woke up the next morning snuggled up in a blanket...

I decided to let it pass.

For now.

Anyways, we walked to the Great Hall together – me yawning the whole way there and Remus asking if I was okay the whole way there...I just answered that I was tired, which was true. I was exhausted. But he didn't need to know why...

He was just reaching for the door, his eyes boring into mine with a half-concerned, half-curious expression, when it happened...Laughing...and yelling...

"What the...?" Remus trailed off, yanking the door open and rushing to look at what was going on inside.

And inside was _the most _funniest thing that I had seen.

Ever.

I mean it. I was on the floor, dying of laughter.

There, in the room, was one ballerina, one lion, three clowns, four hobo's, one fairy and two gargoyles. Can you guess who was dressed up for this event? Or, more appropriately, forced into these lovely outfits. It was - without a doubt – my best prank EVER!

Snape in a tutu, Dumbledore with a mane, three Ravenclaw girls with too much make-up, four other Ravenclaw girls in rags, Malfoy in pink and Crabbe and Goyle – well, there wasn't much difference there...

I managed to crawl over to the Gryffindor table, where most of its students were rolling on the floor, pointing at a red-faced Snape, and then climbed up to give the twins a much-earned hive five. Although, it was a bit of a fail, since we were all shaking with laughter.

Unfortunately, Snape spotted our exchange...

"WEASLEYS! NIGHT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We threw our heads back and gave in to more laughter. Not even caring that Snape (only his hair and eyes were black – EVERYTHING else was PINK!) was storming over to us. Although, most teachers (even Dumbledore) were laughing. So we probably weren't in that much trouble...

BANG! The door slammed open and Filch stormed in, covered in glitter, along with Mrs Norris, who was flashing from pink to purple. They both looked furious and mystified.

This, of course, sent all of us into another fit of laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

We were now being dragged off by Snape, who was snarling things that were soon drowned by the laughter...

"I'm going to give you so many detentions-

"HAHAHAHA!"

"-you're going to wish-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll show-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"-rip all of the-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"-you dare-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"-headmaster-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"-mutt-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"-be scrubbing-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"-sore!"

He towed us out of the Great Hall and to the dungeons. Whenever we started to calm down, we would take one look at Snape and start laughing all over again. It was just too funny!

He threw us into his office before hauling us to our feet and then pushing us into three chairs. We collapsed into them, still shaking with laughter.

"How do you change this?" Snape snarled.

"Say – ha – the spell – hahahaha – _Coslumto _– hahahaha – _Reverto_!" George gasped out.

"Then you'll – hahahaha – change back – ha – into your normal – hahaha – clothes!" Fred exclaimed.

Snape muttered the spell and, soon enough, he was back in his old clothes. Damn! I should've taken a picture! It was a once in a life time thing, to see Snape in something other than black! Damn!

He stormed over to the other side of his desk and sat down, and then he began scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. We were now just chuckling weakly; it was beginning to dawn on us that we were going to get punished. Pretty bad in face.

"Now that you're done," Snape hissed. "I would like to inform you of your punishment."

"Punishment? Really?" I questioned. "But we were just getting everyone into the Halloween spirit!"

"Yeah!" The twins chorused. "C'mon, professor!"

That was a mistake.

"Two months worth of detentions with both I and Filch. Fifty points off of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house each. And I will be writing to your parents." Snape growled. Oooh – he looks mad!

"Hah! Jokes on you – I don't have any parents!" I announced smugly.

He glowered, making me shrink back in my chair. "I'm sure Lupin will supply enough punishment. And, let's not forget, you are under _my _care tomorrow. If I were you, I would be wary of what I said."

The twins had snapped out of it as soon as their parents were mentioned. Now they were wearing a self-piteous, scared look. I was downright terrified of the reminder of Snape taking care of me tomorrow. Maybe pissing him off wasn't the best thing to do...

Nah. It was worth it!

"Detentions begin tomorrow and will commence every single day until the month is over – then I will hand you over to Filch," Snape told us. "Now get out of my sight."

We bolted from his office, but took our time walking the corridors. Mainly for my sakes, so that it would take longer to head over to Remus's office. And, while squirming in fear of what our guardians would do, we actually had a very pleasant conversation...

"You're sleeping over at Snape's tomorrow?" Fred questioned.

George whistled. "Rough luck, Zee."

I shrugged. "What are you going to do? Remus's choice – speaking of Remus, hi there!"

Remus was standing there, cross-armed and looking nothing more than tired. "With me – now."

"See ya guys." I waved back at the twins as I followed Remus to my doom.

"Good luck!" They called.

The walk there was silent but deafening. I inwardly cringed when we reached the door. He recited the password and then gestured for me to go in. I did. Slowly.

Remus was the first one to break the silence. "You were tired because you were setting that prank up all night with the Weasley twins, weren't you?"

I nodded meekly.

"That's why I found you on the couch at one in the morning?"

I nodded again.

"And that good behaviour, that was just a fluke?"

I nodded for the third time.

He sighed. "And here I was hoping you were going to behave for once...Well, I am the adult here and I have to act accordingly..."

"What's the punishment?" I asked glumly.

"I honestly have no idea," he replied. I looked at him incredulously. "None of the punishments I set have any effect on you. It's getting difficult to figure something out that will at least make you a bit regretful..."

"So no punishment?" I questioned hopefully.

"No – until further notice you are going to be staying in my room." He declared.

"Wait...what?" I exclaimed. "What's your reasoning for that?"

"Well, you hate being in close contact – and this way I'll know where you are all the time. If you try and sneak out, I will know as I'm quite a light sleeper. This way you might consider your actions – or you won't be able to sneak out as much," he paused. "Don't worry – you'll have your own bed and everything. I will get the house elves to move you stuff in and expand the room. You will be, of course, going to bed earlier than me – and I'll give you time to change and everything. If you need space, I will give it to you. I honestly think this is the best way to go."

"You've thought this out!" I accused.

"I was thinking of new ways of punishment – this was in the top ten." He smirked.

I huffed. "But-but...I'm a girl?"

He chuckled. "Not going to work – Severus already warned me about that argument."

I struggled for words. Nothing was going to get me out of this situation. "Urgh - well, I – you have – I – um – Urgh! Fine! Have it your way!"

I stormed off to _my _room, ready to salvage the last of the alone-time I was going to get in a while.

"Brushed teeth and pyjamas at nine!" Remus called after me. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Whatever!" I called back.

Oh god... Let's hope that I don't get any nightmares tonight... With Remus in the room... Uh oh...


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the wait! Hope this is worth it – it's quite long. This chapter touches on how Zaria and Remus's relationship has grown. I think it's quite sweet, what do you think? **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 22-<p>

Baby-ing 

_"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR ROOM BY THE TIME I GOT BACK!" _

_"I-I-_

_"ARE YOU DEAF?"_

_"No! I just – I'm just-_

_"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I DID NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE DAY?" _

_"Yes! Yes you did, but-_

_"DIDN'T I WARN YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR ROOM BY THE TIME I GOT BACK?" _

_"No," I gasped. "N-no y-you can't! You c-can't!" _

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!" he roared, before he slapped me to the ground. "YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" _

_He kicked me in the stomach, leaving me choking for air. Tears clouded my vision, but I fought them back. He kicked me again. I curled into a ball, heaving as I struggled for air, trying to protect myself from the rest of the onslaught. _

_He started to repeatedly kick me in any place that he could find. The tears were coming faster now, overpowering what was left of my strength and racing down my cheeks. "I" (kick) "wish" (kick) "you" (kick) "were" (kick) "never" (kick) "born!" _

_"You don't mean that!" I began to sob – hard – lying on the floor, weak and desperate. "You can't mean that! I'm your DAUGHTER!" _

_"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER – YOU ARE JUST A MISTAKE!" he yelled, pulling me up by my shirt so that he could scream in my face: "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" _

"Zaria – Zaria, wake up – you're having a nightmare." A soothing voice called.

My eyes snapped open and spotted two hands gently shaking my arm. The flickering light from a candle giving the whole room an eerie look. My natural instinct was to struggle out of those hands and roll away. So I did.

"Get off!" I screamed, falling off the bed and to the ground with a _thump_. One side of my body throbbed at the impact.

I struggled to calm down, my common sense coming back to me in a flash. Remus. That was Remus. Not my father – that was a dream. Well, not exactly a dream – more like a flashback or nightmare. Probably both. Am I rambling? Yes, yes I am. Must be the shock.

Wait...Remus.

_Holy shit!_

My breathing sped up again. No one could know. I had literally just broken that rule. Remus would find out soon enough. Then he would know. Then I would break the rule. Again. This wasn't the plan! No one could know!

"Zaria..." the soothing voice – Remus – said. I could hear him walking slowly around the bed and to where I was laying. He was probably freaking out, though – I know I was. "Zaria – it's me – Remus Lupin. Remus. Remember?"

I breathed in a shuddering breath, closing my eyes so that maybe - just maybe - he would think that I had fallen asleep. Yes, I know, it was a stupid plan – but I'm desperate! I heard him kneel down and I stopped breathing entirely. Not a good move.

I coughed, sucking in a large gulp of air before shakily breathing it out. "Zaria – can you look at me? Please look at me."

It was only because the man sounded upset that I looked. I _swear _that was it! I opened my eyes slowly, sighing in relief when I saw that it _was_ Remus. I knew it was him before, but _seeing_ him made it just that more believable.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever; I had a feeling that it was a staring contest, the reason why I didn't look away. I didn't like losing staring contests! He blinked! Hazah!

"You had another nightmare." He stated blandly.

I sighed noisily, gradually returning back to normal. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

This time he sighed noisily, closing his eyes. He looked exhausted. Oh right...full moon tomorrow...Damn... "Alright."

"You should go to sleep," my throat was a little sore. Ouch. Stupid nightmares... "You look tired." _Understatement of the century, Zaria... _

He looked lost. I would've laughed at his hopeless look if it were any other situation. Really. "But-but I want to help!"

I got up with a slight groan. Ugh – my back hurts. I'm getting old... "Go back to sleep. That will help."

He got up too, looking tense for a second. He relaxed when I climbed into bed. "Really? Are you _sure_ you don't want anything?"

"Positive." I replied, trying to look as though I wasn't wide awake. "Nighty-night, Remus."

I shut my eyes tight, hoping beyond hopes that he would let it go. I heard him walk over to his bed, the faint creak as he lay on it, and then everything was silent. I sighed quietly with relief. I did _not _want to talk about _that _for a long, long time.

I opened my eyes again to peek around. The candle light was still on – and Remus was still awake. Looking right in my direction. I flinched as he sat up.

"Whenever I had nightmares," he began softly, watching my face closely. "My parents use to give me a cup of hot chocolate and read to me until I fell asleep again. It always worked."

My lips tilted up to a playful smile. "So you're telling me that you're going to fill me with sugar and then read me to sleep?"

"Exactly." He smirked, getting up and walking out.

"Wait! No!" I yelled, but he didn't listen. I slapped a hand over my face. "Don't baby me!"

"This isn't baby-ing!" he called from the kitchen. "This is necessary!"

"It's the full moon tomorrow," I retorted. "You need your sleep, old man!"

"Old man?" I could imagine him raising an eyebrow. "I'm in my thirties."

"Yet you seem to be greying." I smirked.

He walked back in with two cups in one hand and a book in the other. He set the cups down on the small wooden cabinet that was the space between our beds. Luckily I had fallen on the other side of my bed, or else that would've hurt even more.

"Do you want me to read to you or not?"he asked with a huff.

"_No_!"

"Exactly – so be quiet." He said with a smirk as he tried to make himself comfortable. His weight – although rather light – crushed the blanket against me, leaving me no other way to escape.

"See – you're going deaf," I pointed out.

He raised both his eyebrows, giving me the perfect look of 'do-you-want-me-to-smack-you-with-this-book?' "I see you've given in and will let me read?"

I gave him a look of defiance. "N-

"Excellent," he cut across, opening the book.

"You're weird at night," I commented, then read the cover. "The Tales of Beedle and Bard?"

He smiled. "My favourite. Do you have a problem with that?"

I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes. "I guess not..."

His smile grew wider. "Very well then..." he cleared his throat. "**The Fountain of Fair Fortune**..."

"Am I not going to get any hot chocolate, then?" I teased.

"Ah, sorry." He handed me the cup before getting his own.

"I was joking." I told him, trying to give it back. This was going too far.

"I'm not," he shot back. "Drink up."

I growled. Although, the only reason I was annoyed was because I was confused. Very confused. Whenever I had had a nightmare before, I wasn't treated like this. I wasn't treated anywhere near this. Is this what was supposed to happen? Yes? No? I don't know...

"No."

_Snap!_ Remus closed the book abruptly and then put the book to the side. He turned towards me with a devilish smirk. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

"Unlike you, I'm not enjoying this." I grumbled, clutching onto the cup tight. There was a spoon in the cup, spinning around the chocolate. If he was going to do what I think he was going to do, I was never going to let go.

"Really? I am enjoying myself very much," he grinned before quickly snatching the cup off of my grip. I waved my arms about feebly but it didn't really do much. Damn his strength! He scooped some up and then shoved it near my face. "Open up."

I eyed the spoon. "You're really going to do this? _Really_?"

"Yes." He said, trying to rearrange his expression to a serious one, but his grin was still plastered on his face.

"I don't have any choice in this, do I?" I groaned.

"No."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I grumbled.

"Because it's fun." He paused. "And distracting."

I blinked. That was true. I was in a much better mood after he had started being all weird and annoying.

"Thanks," I said. "Will you stop now?"

He chuckled. "Not a chance. I'm having too much fun. Open up."

"But Remus!" I whined.

"Maybe I should make plane noises for it sound more appealing? Would you like that, Zaria?" he cooed the last question, making me glower at him.

Feeling a spark of mischievousness and a need for revenge, I grabbed his wrist and dunked the spoonful of liquid on his shirt. He sat up quickly, spilling a little more on himself. I laughed. I felt better now.

"Oh, so you think _that's _funny, do you?" he growled playfully.

He poked my stomach. I jerked away.

"Don't – I'm very ticklish!" I complained. When I saw the evil look in his eye, I wanted to eat back those words. "Don't you dare!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening, missy." He grinned.

"Noooo!" I whined before bursting into uncontrollable giggles as he started digging his hands into my stomach and neck. I kicked my legs and squirmed, but the blanket held me in place. "Remus!"

He was chuckling along with my laughter. "Yes?"

"S-stop!"

"..."

"REMUS!"

"Alright!" He laughed. "You are ticklish, aren't you?"

"Glad you noticed." I retorted sarcastically.

We were left in a comfortable silence. My eyes were starting to droop. Man, I _was_ sleepy...

He sighed. "I'm going to miss you tomorrow..."

Almost asleep and exhausted, I spouted out something that, if I wasn't so tired, I would have never said in my entire lifetime. "I'm going to miss you too, Remus..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Remus POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting up, reading a book, a large grin still stuck on my face as Zaria's words replayed in my head. <em>I'm going to miss you too<em>. She actually liked me. Not that she would admit it, but still. I had to admit, this had been one of the best moments in living with Zaria. I hoped that it would never end - her staying with me...But I was a werewolf, and only being allowed this because I was under the watch of Dumbledore. Soon enough, they will force me to give her up and then that'll be that.

It actually hurt knowing that... But I guess I just had to deal with it. It would be literally impossible for me to adopt Zaria fully – become her guardian. Impossible...

However, one thing I was positive about, she was quite cute when she slept. Almost like an angel. Must opposite to when she's awake . Then she's a hyper little demon...Right now she was snuggled into my side, much in contrast to when she's awake and flinches at the slightest touch... I was currently stroking her arm with my thumb, her head resting on where my ribcage would be while her other hand was clutching my shirt. With my other hand, I was holding my book, barely reading it – instead I kept glancing down at her. She looked so peaceful. I was half-tempted to take a picture.

This wasn't going to last forever. I guess I had to take advantage of it while it was still here. Safe in my arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait. My internet was knocked off – I was going to post it two days ago... At least it's back up – here's the chapter! Sirius is coming soon – just you wait! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 23-<p>

Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...

"You have to sleep over at Snape's?" Ron asked incredulously, spewing out the food that he had been chewing.

"Say it, don't spray it!" I complained, cringing away from the flying pieces of wet food. Duck for cover! "And yes."

Harry gaped at me. "That must be horrible!"

I shrugged. "Meh. It's fun to annoy him."

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. "That's not-

"I know, I know; it's not smart to annoy him. Don't poke a sleeping dragon. Whatever," I cut across. "But it's so damn funny!"

"Be careful, though," she warned. "Professor Snape can turn very nasty."

I smiled. "Don't worry – I _know_."

I checked my watch. Oh great. Time to go. I stood up.

"Time to go. See you." I half-waved.

"Hopefully you're still alive tomorrow." Harry grinned.

"Fingers crossed!" I laughed, skipping off out of the Great Hall, as though I wasn't going to be spending the night with the most hated and feared professor in Hogwarts.

I made it to the dungeons just on time. But dammit I had forgotten where that painting was! I whipped my hair – no, no, I'm not Willow Smith – I whipped my head to the left and then the right frantically searching for the creepy, very feminine portrait that led to Snape's quarters.

Only after about two minutes did I get bored and decided to just sleep in the Ravenclaw Common Room. It would be better that way anyway. For me especially, since I was fairly nervous at to what that Git had planned. Yes, I'm using a capital 'G' – he deserves it.

I just walked back out of the dungeons and who do I bump into?

Snape? What? Where?

No! I bump into Harry, Hermione and Ron. More commonly known as the 'Golden Trio'. Where exactly did that come from anyway? Ah whatever...

"I thought you had to go to Snape?" Harry asked, frowning in confusion.

"I got lost. Couldn't find his quarters. So I have decided to go sleep in the Ravenclaw Common Room." I explained quickly.

"And how long did you look for Professor Snape's quarters?" Hermione asked, both of her eyebrows rose in disbelief at my ever-so-tragic tale.

"About two minutes. Kinda." I replied with a big grin.

"And did you check Professor Snape's office or classroom?"

"No."

"Why don't you then?"

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Isn't it obvious? Would _you_ want to spend the night with that greasy bat?"

"Well...no," she admitted. "But – Professor Lupin is obviously expecting her there when he gets back...where is he anyway?"

Oh shit. Change in direction.

"Voldemort's nipples!" I exclaimed, causing two first years to look at me in fright. I frowned at them. They ran off. Man was I good with kids...

I looked back at the trio, who were looking at me like I was crazy. Don't blame me! Blame the guy who invented Puppet Potter Pals. Wait...wasn't it Potter Puppet Pals? Or Pals Potter Puppets? AHHHH!

"_What_?" Harry asked. I could see in his eyes that he was questioning my very sanity.

"Blame the Puppet Master!" I retorted.

Where did Puppet Master come from?

I'm getting confused.

Ah! Headache!

"O-kay," Hermione said slowly, before shaking her head and continuing our former conversation. "Back to the point, where _is _Professor Lupin?"

"He's ill," I answered. "Ill with a bad cold. He get's ill a lot."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Do I look like a doctor?" I retorted. Dr Zaria Night. Sounded cool.

"No!" she choked out, giggling furiously.

"Heeeeeyyyy!" I yelled. "I may be young – but I _am_ a Ravenclaw!"

Ron shrugged. "Well, at least you're not a Slytherin."

"I'd probably be burned alive," I snorted. "Or burn the Common Room to the ground and get expelled because those Slytherins would drive me crazy."

Harry grimaced. "They definitely would."

"But still, not all Slytherins are bad," I reminded them in what I hoped sounded like a wise voice. "You can't judge the whole house because of a couple of pricks."

"Five points from Ravenclaw for foul language – and another five for insulting my house." A snide voice came from behind me. I would recognise that voice anywhere!

Without turning around, I just said: "Actually, I was insulting _members _of your house. Not your actual house. So, technically, those points should be given back."

Hermione gaped at me. Harry and Ron were hiding snickers.

"Another five off Ravenclaw for cheek. And I would appreciate it if you were to show the common manners and _look _at me when you're talking to me."

"You sound like my mother." I grumbled, turning around to see a very grumpy Snape. "Why so grumpy? Did you lose a button?"

No one got that. Well, from their faces I could tell that they hadn't got it. And also from the fact that Puppet Potter Pals (or whatever it was called) hadn't been invented yet.

"What idiotic nonsense is this?" Snape snarled. Man, I think we've got another bad PMS-r.

"Oh button, oh button, oh where have thou fled? Did thee tarry too long amongst fabric and thread? Did thee roll off my bosom and cease to exist? How I wish I could follow thee into the mist..." I recited.

I finished just in time for the twins to enter the conversation. They clapped with fake-pompous smiles glued to their faces. I curtsied.

"Bravo, bravo!" Fred cheered.

"Excellent poetic acting, my friend!" George complimented.

"Who were you impersonating?" They asked.

"Him!" I laughed, pointing at Snape.

"Detention, Night, and ten points off Gryffindor." Snape snapped.

"We hope you find your button, Snape." The twins chimed before sprinting off so that they wouldn't have to join me in detention.

Snape snatched my wrist and dragged me back to the dungeons. He was red-faced and was clenching his teeth so tight I thought they would shatter. I held my lips tightly together so that I wouldn't fall to the floor laughing. I had no doubt that he would still drag me across the floor no matter what. He looked as though he should have steam coming from his ears.

A song started to ring in my head. I tried to shake it off, but it clung to my mind, chanting the catchy words over and over again...

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," I murmured the tune.

We were now standing in front of the portrait.

"_Polyjuice Potion_," he snarled and the portrait swung open, so he continued to drag me.

When we got to the living room, he pushed me into a couch.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

"When the wolf hears about this..."

I stopped for a second. "Hears about what? What have I done now?"

Snape stopped pacing to give me a cold glare. "Other than the obvious disrespect, you were planning to sleep somewhere else. I, meanwhile, would have had no idea where you were, thus the wolf would have no idea where you were, and then he and the entire faculty would go out of their way to look for you, believing that you had been kidnapped or hurt. You would have caused a great deal of panic for nothing."

I snorted. "Jeez – it wasn't going to be _that _bad."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Snape questioned.

"I just do." I retorted. "Professor Flitwick would've known I was there. Talk about dramatic."

"Well done, Night, you have earned yourself two detentions." Snape sneered. "Care to make it three?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"No what?"

"No, Severus."

His glare multiplied in coldness. "That's three detentions. You will call me 'sir' or 'professor' – _nothing_ else!"

"Yes, _sir_."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." He sat down on his armchair, picking up a random book to read. Anyone would think that no one else was in the room.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape." I hummed.

"Stop humming." Snape ordered, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Dumbledore!" I sang.

"Night! What _are _you doing?"

"I'm singing a song, all day long, at Hoooogwwwaaaarts!" I sang, doing Jazzy Hands.

"Four detentions!"

"Don't you like the song? Shame." I frowned.

"I do not like the song and I do not like your company." He snapped.

"That's not very nice." I complained.

Snape looked up, something glittering in his eyes. He made eye contact and held it. It was very creepy. I was immediately on my guard. What was he-?

Then I felt it. A scraping feeling in my head. He was going through my mind. Again. Son of a bitch!

I did the best thing to do in that situation...

I threw a cushion at his head.

And ran to my room.

If he dared try to do that again, he would get more than a tutu for revenge.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy – back in school now... Anyways – Sirius is very close now! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 24-<p>

Boggart

That Snape incident pissed me off, So now, all of my time was being wasted trying to avoid Snape. No way in hell was I going to risk him getting into my mind again. Who knows what he'll see? And I do not want anyone finding out! Especially Snape! Uch!

Other than that, things were going pretty normal. Homework...Friends...Homework...Schoolwork...Magic...Pumpkins...You know, the usual for a supposed-dead girl in a fictional world.

I stretched in my bed. In my room. That's right! I didn't have to sleep in Remus' room anymore! Although...I kinda have mixed feelings about it. It was fun. While it lasted. I guess...

It didn't matter. Today was a new day. A brand new day. I couldn't care less about Snape or being 'dead' or pumpkins. I just had to forget all that and live in the moment.

I'm quite optimistic today...Hmmm...

I hopped out of bed and skipped over to my closet to get changed. It was the weekend, I had surprisingly finished all of my homework, and I was quite happy. It was going to be a good day.

I opened the closet door, a big smile on my face.

Only for it to drop.

I stumbled backwards as a large swirling ball hovered in the air. I watched it, transfixed, as it took a form. As it began to look exactly like my dad.

There was a look of complete rage on his face. A look that made me turn back to my pathetic little self. The little girl who trembled at any movement, the little girl who couldn't even handle a mere tease without bursting into tears, the little girl who had been abused. He strode towards me; I stumbled away, shaking, with silent tears running down my face. My mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish – I couldn't speak. But, 'lucky' for me, my father did it for me.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE WHELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remus (POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU INSUFFERABLE WHELP!"<p>

My head snapped up in alert. What the heck was that?

"YOU WERE A MISTAKE!"

It came from Zaria's room...

"LITTLE BRAT!"

I quickly got up and sprinted to Zaria's room, kicking open the door and breaking it off in my haste. In the room, glaring down at a sobbing Zaria was a sloppy-looking man. He looked drunk. I took a closer look at him. He had green eyes. Zaria's eyes. No...

This man...This man was her father...

"Riddikulus!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the Boggart, which had now transformed into a full moon. A flood of anger was overriding my concern. The Boggart turned into a white balloon. I banished it back to the closet.

Zaria was on her knees, breathing deeply as she tried to calm down. I felt horrible. Zaria...was abused. She was abused. By that horrible...disgusting...vile man. No – he couldn't be called a man. No man would hurt a child. He's a rat – no, worse than that... Much worse.

"...Zaria..." I didn't know what to say. I just stood there.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red from tears, holding a haunted look that broke my heart.

"Zaria," I began again. "I'm so-

"Just leave me alone!" she cried, getting to her feet and running off.

"Zaria!" I chased after her. But she was too fast. The front door slammed in front of me.

By the time I had reached my portrait, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Zaria POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I carried on running until I was gasping for breath. I was standing outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was perfect. I was shaking to my very core, lips trembling and I felt drained. Memories were swirling in my brain, crashing with one another like a raging sea. I was in no condition to carry on running. In no condition to do anything, actually. The very thought of even moving made me feel that more tired.<p>

It was weird how moods could change so quickly. One minute you're over the moon, the next you're a sobbing wreck.

I stumbled into the toilets.

"_You_ don't look well." Myrtle pointed out with a grin.

But I ignored her, instead rushing into one of the stalls and slamming the door.

"Leave me alone." I snapped through the door. I sat on the toilet lid, knees bunched towards my chest and face buried in my knees, trying to block out all the memories that were dancing in my eyesight.

I didn't know how long I sat there, but soon enough Myrtle glided into my stall with a smirk on her chalky face.

"You've missed the whole day! You've wasted your weekend!" she gushed.

I glared at her. "I'm not feeling well. You even said so yourself. Go away."

Myrtle sniffed. "Looks like you're not going to be 'well' enough to go to Hogsmede tomorrow, then."

My eyes widened. Then I groaned, slapping a palm against my forehead. Hogsmede. Tomorrow. It was going to impossible to sneak out now! Dammit!

Wait...

Sirius was going to be sneaking into the castle tomorrow. To slash the Fat Lady to get to Peter Pettigrew. If I waited in Gryffindor Tower, to get to Sirius, then I could tell him I know he's innocent. Then I can prove it. Perfect!

So, I have to avoid all the professors, some students and then try to convince everyone afterwards that I'm not crazy and Sirius Black is innocent. I sighed. This was not going to be easy. Not at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 25-<p>

Mission Impossible

**(Remus POV) **

I didn't sleep last night.

I wanted to believe that Zaria was responsible enough to take care of herself, to be mature enough to stay inside the castle. But a part of me was uncertain. I couldn't exactly pinpoint my worry and I had no idea where it was coming from. It was just instinct.

The next morning, I rushed to Zaria's room first off. Hope building up in my chest. Only to drop back down to the guilty grumbling in my gut.

She wasn't here.

I sighed, going back to the kitchen to prepare another one-meal breakfast. I was worried.

_Damn that Boggart! _I thought as I sat down, my eyes never leaving the door. _Damn that Boggart to hell..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Zaria's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Okay...you can do this...C'mon – you can do this... <em>

I snuck through the corridor, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. It felt as though everyone was watching me, waiting until Remus rounded the corner to then pin me to the ground so that he could catch me. Or, even worse, Snape. Or Dumbledore. Frankly, I was very suspicious of everyone.

It was actually good that I was wary. For, when I turned the corner, I spotted Snape and Remus walking together, talking. I wretched the closet door open and dove inside.

I heard footsteps. Everything was black. I tried to remain as quiet and as still as possible.

"Severus, I don't know what I should do."

"You can try by leaving me alone."

"But I'm really worried."

"Just because that little brat has up and disappeared, probably for more attention, does_ not_ imply that I suddenly care to hear of_ your_ problems."

"She's not a brat, Severus, and she is definitely not after attention."

"And how are you so certain?"

"She's been staying in my care ever since she was found! I think that's enough time to get to know someone properly."

"Is it really?"

"Look, I think you know as well as I do what her childhood was like. She needs me."

"Where's my violin?"

"Severus, I understand we have had our differences over the past-

"Differences! More like a life-time rivalry where you and your little gang would constantly tease and mock every movement I made."

"That was a long time ago."

"And it doesn't make it any less _your fault_."

There was a silence. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Severus. What we did was wrong. Please accept my apology."

"Too late."

I heard retreating footsteps. Snapey-boy was leaving. Finally!

"It's Halloween."

The footsteps stopped. I winced.

"Well done, Lupin – would you like a medal?"

"Halloween has never been a happy time. For either of us."

"_And?_"

There was a short silence. When Remus spoke again, he did so in a quiet whisper. "Professor Dumbledore has expressed concerns that he thinks that Zaria is looking for Black. What if she does it today? Tonight?"

"And why would she do something so incompetent? Oh, never mind, I've remembered who we're talking about."

"Severus!"

"Yes?"

Remus sighed. I could almost imagine him running a hand through his hair, his eyes worn with exhaustion. "Just...keep a look out."

"Very well, only one exception."

"And that is?"

"I will be able to dote out any punishment necessary. Any punishment of my choice."

I gulped. Oh dear god Remus, you _better _decline!

"Deal."

"You _git_!"

I slapped a hand over my mouth. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit... _

"Did you hear something, Lupin?"

Shit! I've got to hide!

"Yes, I think I did..."

Holy shit!

"It came from the closet. Speak of the devil."

Climb! Climb! Climb!

"Zaria?"

Light filled the once dark closet and I saw two faces poke through. One irritated and another hopeful. I carefully hid myself on the top shelf, trying to stay as low as possible. Ugh – it was cramped!

Snape grew more irritated once he saw that no one was there – I felt like laughing. Remus's face dropped – I felt like hitting myself.

"I could have sworn I heard someone..." Snape grumbled, slamming the door shut. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Must have been wishful thinking..." Remus mumbled.

"Yes, '_wishful_'." Snape sneered.

"Just keep your eyes open."

"Of course."

I heard footsteps fade away. I only climbed down when I was absolutely sure that no one was there. I opened the door a smidge, peeking down the corridors. No one there. Phew!

I stepped out of the closet and continued my journey to Gryffindor tower. I was constantly checking my back. I felt like James Bond. I replayed the theme tune in my head, forcing a small carefree smile on my face as I hummed the tune. If you acted as aloof as possible, no one would be suspecting you... Or, at least, I _think_ that's the case...

I spotted 'Scabbers' scampering down the corridor. I ran after him, making a huge dive to clasp him in my hands...

"Gotcha, you little shit," I hissed. "You've caused enough trouble to last me a life time!"

The rat squirmed and squealed in my hands, but I refused to let go. He started to bite and nip. I was never going to let go.

Eventually, I made it to Gryffindor Tower. I crawled into a little hiding place, which enabled me to see clearly but also kept me out of sight. Mission complete.

For now...

* * *

><p><strong>(Remus's POV) <strong>

* * *

><p>"Professors of Hogwarts, I apologize for calling you to this meeting at such short notice, but Sirius Black has broken into Hogwarts."<p>

Gasps and shocked murmurs ran through the room. I suddenly felt cold. Snape gave me a look. Oh no...Oh no, no, no...

"He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Slashed the portrait when the Fat Lady didn't let him in!"

Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Search the castle. If you find anything the least bit suspicious, send a patronus. You will search in pairs. Do not return to your chambers unless you have searched every single nook and cranny. Go."

Many of the professors rushed off, wands in hand, to try and find the escaped convict before he found the students. I was one of the few who stayed. I walked over to Professor Dumbledore, my heart racing so fast that I thought I was going to keel over.

"Professor Dumbledore." Whether it was my tone of voice or my expression, I was not sure. But something grabbed his attention from Professor McGonagall immediately.

"Remus, my boy, what is it?"

"Zaria," I swallowed. "Zaria ran off last night. She hasn't come back since. I think-

"You're only telling us this now!" Professor McGonagall exploded. "Remus! She could be _anywhere_!"

"That is what I'm worried about, Professor McGonagall," I said. "What if Black's found her before I have? What if..." I couldn't continue. I just couldn't.

I looked back at Dumbledore, who had lost the twinkle in his eye. "Search everywhere, Remus, if you can't find her report to me immediately."

I didn't waste any time. I started as high as I could go – the Astronomy tower – and then went right to the bottom – the Dungeons – but she was nowhere to be found. In my desperation, I even tried Hagrid's hut and the Lake. Even the nearest parts in the Forbidden Forest. I found nothing.

I went back to Professor Dumbledore, shoulders slumped and feeling as though twenty years had been added to my back. I didn't even have to say anything. My face gave it away.

"He's taken her." I said, crumbling into the nearest seat.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Sirius chapter, guys! Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 26-<p>

Dog and Rat

"Sirius!" I yelled, running double my usual speed. "WAIT!"

I had been running for almost half an hour now! It wasn't fair that he could just transform into a dog! That makes him too fast! Too fast for me, anyway...

Right now I was just following the paw-tracks... in the Forbidden Forest...at night...

Jeez this place was scary! The trees looked very old and scraggly; the gaping holes in their bodies glaring at me coldly. The ground was knotted and tangled in brambles and thorns, causing me to trip up more than once. I could have sworn several times that I could hear some rustling and grumbling in the bushes, behind me or in the treetops. I shuddered. Then jumped half a foot in the air when I snapped a twig.

I picked up the pace. If my plan works (and it better), Sirius owes me big time.

Thankfully, the paw prints eventually swerved to the right, coming to a clearing. I followed them eagerly, wanting nothing more than to get away from this forest. How Fred and George could stand it is beyond me!

I sprinted out of the forest, stopping for half a second to see where I was. There was a narrow, concrete path twisting and turning for what looked like a mile. I groaned. It was like cross-country all over again! My gym teacher would've jump for joy if she had seen this track!

Still, I ran it. Not to get 'fitter' or to show off. I was thinking for Sirius, Harry, even Remus's sake. They all deserved a happy ending, one that wasn't really given to them in the actual books...

I mean, yeah – Harry got married, had kids, got a 'family'...But, when you think of it, did he really? James and Lily were his parents; they're killed, Sirius acts like a father-figure; he's killed, Remus is the next father-ish-figure; he's killed too. Heck! Even Snape was a sort-of parental person to Harry and he's slaughtered by a snake! It's almost as though it was planned...

Oops! Silly me! I forgot for a second that this wasn't actually real life. It's Fiction. I've probably just gone insane – or gone to heaven – and am imagining this as I go along. The last book I had read in the real world _was _Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. What a coincidence...

I shook my head, breaking my racing thoughts. Now was not a time to ponder – now was the time to find an escaped, innocent convict.

I looked around. My eyes widened. I was in _Hogsmede_! Must be have been a shortcut... Hmmm... I have to remember that for future use...

I glanced at the ground, where, spotted along the concrete, were a bunch of muddy paw prints. I followed them, this time going at a much slower pace. I wouldn't want any people getting suspicious. Occasionally, I looked up to avoid bumping into people, and even went so far as to pull my hood up to stop anyone from seeing my face. Smooth, Zaria, smooth...

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, I scanned the surprisingly busy village. My eyes came to a stop at an odd clothes shop. There, sitting outside the doorway, was a shaggy black dog.

I made for him. Standing before him muddy, exhausted and slightly light-headed. He wagged his tail, his mouth lifting into a gleaming grin. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really? You find _this _funny?" I asked.

He simply wagged his tail in response, letting out a yip of a bark.

"When you're proven innocent, you will have to pay me back for going through this." I promised. "Believe me, unlike you, I did _not_ like this journey...And now we have to go _back_! Bloody hell!"

He barked again.

"Don't bark at me, you mangy mutt." I complained.

"Excuse me, young lady, _what_ are you doing?"

I turned around. Standing behind me was an old-ish, snobby-looking woman carrying a bag of groceries and potion ingredients. She looked at me as though I was insane.

"You do realise he can't answer back." She continued.

"Is this-is this _your _dog?" I asked.

"Yes! And, if you wouldn't mind, I need to go now before these ingredients go bad. I promised someone to bring these things as good as gold. Or else _I _don't get paid."

I blinked. "Uh...Yeah...sure...I got to go now..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the muddy paw prints and ran for them. I wasn't sure whether I should fall on the floor laughing, slap my forehead or be worried. But, I mean, how unlucky could a person get – for a woman you bumped into to be in contact with Dumbledore?

Dammit – I jinxed it! _Unjinx_! _Unjinx_!

The paw prints led me to another narrow path that climbed up and up to a small mountain. I followed them cautiously. The path was leading me away from public-eye. Of course, it couldn't be any worse than the Forbidden Forest. I doubt anything can be as worse as that.

Finally, after another fifteen minutes of running (by this time my sides were killing), I saw a small dark cave right in the middle of the mountain, hidden with grass and leaves. I determinedly walked right up to the cave. I then roughly brushed away all the wildlife that had grown onto it. There was nothing left for me to do but step into the darkness.

The first thing I saw, highlighted with a rare beam of light, was Sirius. He wasn't a dog anymore. Instead, he was a messy man, pacing around the small space, muttering furiously to himself.

"You shouldn't of gotten caught...It will only be a matter of time and they'll find you...throw you back into that hellhole..."

I cleared my throat, sounding a _lot _like Umbridge.

His head snapped up and he slowly turned around. He looked just as bad as last time: dirty, savaged and ill. I tried not to wince as he gazed at me, trying to tell the adrenaline that he was actually a good man. That the real bad guy was in my pocket, squirming and squealing.

"Look," I started, raising my hands so that he would know I wasn't armed. "I'm not here to hurt or capture you. I know you're innocent."

His face lit up for a second before dropping. He shook his head and took a step back. "A trick. You're lying."

"No! I _promise _you! Unbreakable oath if that's what it takes!" I exclaimed.

He cocked his head to the side, looking more animal than man. His eyes were uncertain. It was progress.

"Drop your wand and I might believe you."

_Goddammit_!

I sighed. "Look – I _know_ it was Peter Pettigrew who actually killed Lily and James Potter, I _know_ he was the Death Eater, and I _know_ he was the traitor," I said firmly. "You have to believe me. Please."

So now I was resorting to begging? Begging for someone else's happiness. Wow.

"You...you _know_..." he stated incredulously. "How do you know?"

I shook my head. "That's a completely other story. For now, let's just focus on proving you innocent."

For the second time, his face lit up. Only this time it stayed like that. Okay – _now _he looked a little bit more like Gary Oldman instead of a dog. He let out a great laugh that rung through the cave. It lasted for almost five minutes. I knew this because I was looking at my watch, wondering how long it was going to last. Now that the tense-est bit was over, I could go back to normal. Almost.

He grabbed my hands, twirling me in a circle as he danced around. I was freaked out. Had Azkaban screwed him up more than the books told or was this the normal him?

"So," he said a big grin on his face. "How are we going to do it?"

I slapped my hand on my forehead. I hadn't thought this far. "_Shit!_"

* * *

><p><strong>-Snape's POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat behind my desk, organising files while I waited for my new potions ingredients to arrive. I had appointed a friend of the Headmaster to retrieve them for me, after Lupin got me anxious over the 'Halloween' craze. Truth be told, I found Night's disappearance to be <em>good<em> luck rather than bad. Finally! The peace and quiet I have been longing for years! Now if only those Weasley Twins would disappear too...

I slammed the papers down. When I thought about it a second time, about how much panic had ensued after Night's disappearance, perhaps it wasn't so much as a good thing. The brat was probably hiding somewhere, too amused at the entertainment to come out just yet. I swear, when I find that little brat for causing so much havoc... She'll be sorry she even stepped into this school...

A soft knock sounded on my door. I stood up curtly. If that was the wolf knocking to ask _yet again _if I'd seen the brat, then there will be hell to pay...

"Enter."

Mrs Stevenson entered my office, my potion ingredients in hand. I smirked. This was about the only woman from the Headmaster's friends list that I could stand. She was snappy, sarcastic and feared. Enough said.

"Thank you for retrieving my ingredients – it is much appreciated." I said with a short nod. I walked over to take the bags off of her.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "Here's something interesting for you: while I was out 'retrieving your ingredients', some girl was outside of the shop chatting with my Dexter! Barmy people nowadays, I tell you!"

My eyes widened slightly, fists clenched. Sudden anger engulfed me. "Brown hair, green eyes – looked about thirteen of age?"

Mrs Stevenson looked up into my eyes, startled by the sudden change in my tone. "Yes."

I began to quiver with rage. I had thought wrong. That _little monster_ was actually so _idiotic _as to go chasing a _dangerous convict_! Not even kidnapped or threatened by him – but to go on her own free will...

"NIGHT!" I roared.

* * *

><p><strong>-Zaria's POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>My head snapped up, eyes wide in alert.<p>

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Something bad just happened." I told him. "Something really bad."

"Is there someone coming?" he asked, tense as he prepared for an onslaught of wizards or, even worse, Dementors.

I shook my head, relaxing. "No, no – more along the lines of 'I'm going to be murdered as soon as I step onto the Hogwarts grounds'."

Sirius cracked a smile. "Ah. I know the feeling, _believe_ me."

We had trekked through the Forbidden Forest for almost half an hour. It was almost midnight. I was very tired. In fact, I was dragging my feet and shaking myself every two minutes.

Sirius looked at me. "Maybe we should stop to rest."

That woke me up.

"Rest? Here? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm Sirius." He quipped.

I groaned. "I was wondering when I was going to hear that."

He grinned, before becoming sombre. "C'mon! You're dead on your feet and I'm knackered. Let's stop to rest. Hogwarts will not have gone by the morning."

I sighed, stopping. "Fine."

I sat down. He followed suit, sitting down beside me.

This was going to be a loooooong night...


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry! Had a ton of schoolwork! Wanted to post it yesterday but was caught up in a HUGE Art homework! Sorry! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 27-<p>

A Little Perspective

_(Remus POV) _

I sat in the living room. Alone. The silence was unnerving; I was too used to hearing Zaria's random banter or seeing her drift off in another mental-rant which I would eventually snap her out of. I sighed. I missed her. A lot.

Setting the Daily Prophet down, I couldn't help but be amazed that they hadn't caught the news yet. It seemed as though the Prophet had skimmed this juicy information for now. I was thankful for that. The last thing anyone needed was for reporters to come sniffing around Hogwarts. I just had to hope that Dumbledore would be able to shoo them away if that were to happen.

I sighed again. The room seemed empty without her.

"Merlin, please let her still be alive." I whispered to whoever was listening.

Rubbing a hand over my face, I stood. I hadn't yet decided whether to attend this morning's announcement or not. Dumbledore was going to inform the school of Zaria's disappearance. I didn't really want to be there. But there was something in my gut that told me I should. It was a hard decision.

I walked over to my bedroom door, ready to get changed for a new day. The door opposite caught my eye; it was slightly ajar. Without any hesitation, I walked in. It was Zaria's room.

Instantly, memories resurfaced.

_I was taking a stroll, the bright sunlight making my sweater heat up. It was surprisingly sunny for once. I figured I had to take advantage of it before it left. It wasn't often that you got sun in these parts. _

_ I strolled through the woodland, occasionally looking up as birds hopped from one tree to another, the slight flapping sound thrumming in my ears. I smiled. I wouldn't have much time for taking random walks in the forest; I knew that for a fact. A professor at Hogwarts was dedicated to his job. Professor…God, I feel old… _

_ While scanning the sky for, what I thought, was a Dove, I tripped over something. I caught myself quickly on a nearby branch, which bended in submission to my grip. I let go, forcing it to snap back up. What had I just tripped on? _

_ I turned back around, retracing my steps until I found a foot. I had a bad feeling as soon as I saw it. _Her. _I frantically pushed away the brambles and thorns to reveal the beaten and bloody form of a young girl. _Zaria.

Another happier memory of us laughing and having fun tried to block out the almost-dead expression on Zaria. It didn't work. I couldn't help but worry that I was going to find her again in the same way. What if I take a walk in the Forbidden Forest and find her again? Sprawled out on the forest ground? So bloody that you couldn't even recognise her? My heart ached at the image.

I sighed noisily, slamming the door shut. I had made my decision. I wasn't going to the Feast. I don't think I could bear it.

So, instead, I sat back down on the couch. I took out my plans for this lesson. I couldn't help the feeling that I was being drowned in a worrying tension, something that was building up in my gut. I worried.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was buzzing. Random snippets of gossip flittered around the large room, the pupils of Hogwarts bemused as to why and how Sirius Black had broken in. Hogwarts was the safest place on earth! With the Dementors, it should be practically impossible to break in! But he did it…He did the impossible…Again…<p>

"_I_ heard that he dug a tunnel underground!"

"_I_ heard that he climbed through the plumbing and appeared in one of the toilets!"

"_I _heard that Filch helped him in!"

Hermione, sitting beside Ron and Harry, rolled her eyes. "Can you _believe_ them? Am I the _only_ one with common sense here?"

"Ignore them," Harry advised, only just hearing her scoff.

His mind was running from last night. Black had managed to break into Hogwarts – with the Dementors on guard. He managed to break into Gryffindor tower. If he hadn't been at the Halloween Feast…he shuddered just at the thought of it. Just thinking about how close it had been. How close he had been to Black getting his wish. For Black possibly killing him.

Then again, he had been close to death before. It wasn't exactly a new thing. Harry guessed it was the waiting that scared him. The wondering on whether Black was going to get him tomorrow or today. At least with the past two years, it was clear as to what was going happen – about what he was going to do. And he was able to do that in no time at all. He couldn't remember a time where he had to wait for the unavoidable to happen.

Dumbledore stood. The gossip immediately hushed, the respect for the man showing in how quickly they shushed. Or it was their savage curiosity, which was begging to be quenched, that quietened them down. Everyone wanted to know more.

"I understand that the break-in of Hogwarts has been a large worry for you students, as well as it has been for us professors. The Dementors are equally as baffled as I am as to how Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts. And both of us would wish to correct any mistake which has allowed the escaped convict, Sirius Black, to enter Hogwarts. I assure you all that our methods will be effective and Sirius Black will not be able to break into Hogwarts a second time," he scanned the crowd of students. Everything was silent. The pupils noted that some professors seemed worried – even a little scared. What was going on? "However, to my utmost regret, our slight mistake has led to serious repercussions. Zaria Night, a new pupil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been kidnapped."

Dumbledore paused to allow another wave of whispers to overflow the Great Hall. Harry felt as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"Oh my god…" Hermione breathed, her eyes wide.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed in a half-whisper, half-yell. They had just seen Zaria a couple of days ago. Happy and laughing. Now she was, quite possibly, _dead_.

Harry couldn't say anything. He felt rotten. This girl – a _new pupil_ who had just entered Hogwarts. She didn't deserve it. No one deserved it. He was the one Black was after…yet it didn't look as though he was going to just keep the attention on him. He was going to get whoever stood in his way. That frightened Harry more than ever.

Hermione gasped, startling him out of his grim thoughts. "Professor Lupin! Oh! Think how _he's_ taking this!"

Now Harry felt even worse. Professor Lupin was most likely devastated. All because of him.

"He isn't here – look!" she continued, pointing at the empty seat at the High Table. "I feel so _sorry_ for him!"

He peered at the High Table. Just like Hermione said. A seat sat next to Snape, who looked so angry it was terrifying, that was strangely vacant. He felt another sad pang. Great…

Dumbledore shot four beams of light out of his wand. Gaining everyone's full attention once more. "While I understand how this may be upsetting to many of you, as it is to most of the professors, I urge you to continue with lessons as normal as you can muster. The Ministry have been contacted and are undergoing a thorough search. I would not be surprised if they have found her this minute and are sending her here-

The doors slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late."

* * *

><p><strong>(Remus's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>All was still quiet in my quarters. Until McGonagall burst in, heavy breathing and flushed. I stood, suddenly alert at the shock on her face.<p>

"Minerva?" I had only just got into the habit of her being a college – not my professor. "What's wrong?"

"Remus…" she panted. "Zaria…You…She…I…Dumbledore…"

My heart almost stopped. "Yes? What? What about Zaria?"

"Dumbledore's office…She's there…Came into Hogwarts…Just now…With Sirius Black…" McGonagall sucked in a huge gulp of air. "Go Remus. Dumbledore wants to…speak to you."

I didn't waste any time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zaria POV) <strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in Dumbledore's office. Whistling. Trying not to remember the fact that Snape had just tried to kill me and Remus was probably sprinting over here to give me a huge ass-whooping. Also that I had just done something that I was pretty sure was illegal. I'd have to check it out….<p>

"Zaria!"

I turned around. "Oh hey Remus – _oof_!"

Remus yanked my arm and soon enough I was being crushed against his body, his sweater dominating my vision as my head was forced against his chest. One of his hands was pushing my back towards him while the other was cradling the back of my head. I couldn't move.

"Thank god!" He whispered. "You're alright! You're safe!"

"Remus – I appreciate the concern but-"

"I thought I lost you – I thought you were gone for good..." his voice broke. It sounded as though he was on the verge of crying. Bloody hell! Did he really care that much about me? My eyes began to sting with tears.

"I am never letting you go again." He promised quietly, pulling back as little as possible to kiss my forehead. I felt a little freaked out – never before had I seen such concern on a man's face. And over _me_. He then pulled me back into a bone-crushing hug, rocking me gently to and fro, and murmuring: "...Never again…"

It was silent for a moment. I almost relaxed in his embrace.

"Remus, my boy, I understand that this is a difficult time for you however I wish to discuss something with you. The two of you." I flushed in embarrassment, stiffening. Great – Dumbledore saw the whole thing. "Please take a seat."

Remus loosened his grip until he was just tightly holding my hand. I tried to get to a seat but he was holding on so tight that I was yanked back. I looked at him. He gave me a shaky smile.

"Sorry – I just – I _can't_."

His eyes sparkled with a sudden idea...or was that the tears? He pulled me to a spare chair, sitting down before tugging me down with him. He then adjusted himself so that I was comfortably sitting on his lap, caged by his arms, which were holding me as close to his chest as possible. A warm feeling settled in my chest, almost making me smile. But I shook it off.

I looked up. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling crazily, a kind smile on his face. Damn that old man!

"It seems you two have bonded a great deal." He stated warmly.

Before I could retort sarcastically, Remus said: "I don't know what I'd have done if she hadn't come back."

I sighed. Fine. I'd keep my mouth shut for now. For him, I guess...

"Miss Night, if you could care to explain to Remus?"

Now this was not something I was looking forward to.

"Sirius is innocent." I blurted out.

He froze.

"Remus?" I poked his cheek. "You awake?"

He turned a full, very scary glare on to me. I cringed. "Explain. _Now._


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not updating quick enough! I had to be put in a cast and have just been feeling exhausted! Not in a good mood to write! Anyways, here you go! It's finally here! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 28-<p>

Explanation

"Peter Pettigrew did all those things – he was the key to James and Lily Potter's protection. He was the one who killed all those people. And he's the one who deserves to go to Azkaban. Not Sirius. Sirius is innocent." I explained in a rush.

Remus closed his eyes for a second. He looked deep in thought. "And how do I know that that's the truth?"

"Evidence, my dear boy," Dumbledore answered. "Miss Night has given the best evidence possible."

Remus peered at Dumbledore warily. "What kind of evidence?"

"She has given us Mr Pettigrew himself. Alive." Dumbledore replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Beaten and bruised, but alive."

Remus' face was a mix of surprise, anger, sadness and guilt. "What?"

"He was hiding in Rat form. He's an Animagus." I said, shielding myself from the tension that had risen in the room. "He's a Death Eater."

"He's a-a _Death Eater_…?" He whispered. "_Peter_?"

"I believe it would be better to hear it from, how do you say it, 'the horse's mouth'?" Dumbledore stated.

"The horse will be drugged, of course." I added. Whoever invented Veritaserum is a genius!

Remus took three deep breaths. "Okay, alright…where are they?"

"They're in the tower; we will leave for them immediately." Dumbledore said, rising from his seat.

"Okay," Remus said rising from his chair too. Taking the chance, I jumped out of his lap to sweet freedom. Who knew Remus could get so clingy? "Wait! Do you mean 'we' as in you and me, or…"

"Hey! I brought them here! I have a right!" I argued.

Remus' glare was terrifying. "Don't remind me."

Silence.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Miss Night on this one, Remus." Dumbledore broke the silence.

Remus turned his glare to Dumbledore. "No."

"Remus, there is no danger," Dumbledore tried to convince.

"No. I won't have it."

"But if I didn't come with you, how would you know that I was safe?" I asked slyly.

Yes, I know it was a low blow to get him even _more _worried, but I really needed to see if this would work out. The rest of the Harry Potter future depended on it!

He glared even harder at me. I stared him down, trying not to cower. Eventually he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you are in _so much trouble_."

I inwardly groaned. But, instead of showing it, I beamed up at him and said, "Good to know."

I then strolled out of the office.

It wasn't long before Remus scrambled after me.

"Do _not _go out of my sight for one second!" he ordered angrily.

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Now that 'the moment' was over, I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Yeah, sure, the guy was worried – but he didn't really have to be _this _worried…right? Well…at least he wasn't as bad as Snape…He tried to kill me! I guess, though, Snape had worked it out that I had been planning this for months. I shuddered at the image of what would happen when Remus found out.

"Fine." I said. "Fine. I'll stay in your sight."

His eyes narrowed at the tone of my voice, but he didn't say anything. Instead he walked with me, talking with Dumbledore, occasionally peeking over to see if I was still there. I sighed quietly. I had a feeling that this was going to last a while.

We made it to the towers quickly, wasting no time for dillydallying. Ha…dillydallying…That's such a funny word… Dillydallying… Dillydall. DallyDill. DallyDilling. Pfft...DallyDilling!

We walked into the room, Remus gently pushing me aside so that he could go in first, probably to see if the place was 'safe'. Dumbledore let me walk in then, probably to make sure that I didn't run off…

In the room was Peter Pettigrew, in his human form, tied to a chair, Sirius glaring at a fuming Snape, a floating Dementor, a nervous Minister of Magic and a calm Kingsley Shacklebolt. The tension was incredibly thick…or it could've just been that Dementor, I don't know…probably…

I glared at it after the cold touched me, making my knees wobble.

"Ah, Miss Night," I flinched at Snape's silky, furious tone. "I would like to inform you that you have a year's worth of detentions with both I and Argus Filch. Starting tomorrow."

This made Sirius turn on him. "C'mon _Snivellus_, leave the girl alone! She deserves an award more than anything for this!"

"An award for running off after an escaped, possibly _deadly_, convict? I'm afraid Azkaban has left you incompetent…well…more incompetent than what you were that is…"

"I am not 'deadly'! I'm _innocent_! I would never hurt anyone!" Sirius argued. "It has been _proven_! If you can't accept that-

"No matter how reluctant I am to, I do accept that, _Black_," Snape snapped. "However, there are more things out there to harm a child. What if another criminal – a Death Eater, perhaps – ran into her before you did? What would happen then?"

"Arguing just like in school times, Severus, Sirius?" Dumbledore questioned lightly, showing them that he had arrived also.

Snape turned to Dumbledore and, trying to quench his anger, bowed his head respectably. "Forgive me, Headmaster."

Meanwhile, Remus' gaze was darting from Peter to Sirius and back again. His moving eyes reminded me of a ping pong match, almost as though there were little elves playing the game with his pupils.

Peter, noticing Remus, squeaked. "Remus, my friend, you have to help me! Sirius – Sirius – he's tricked everyone – He's going to try and kill me Remus! Remus you have to believe me!"

"Shut up!" Sirius snarled at him, looking like he would love nothing more than to wrap his hands around his sweaty throat. But Kingsley was standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder, as though to restrain him.

Remus's eyes stopped ping-ponging and focussed only on Sirius. "Sirius? Is it true? Was it…?"

Sirius looked at Remus sadly. "Yes…I-I convinced James and Lily to make Peter their Secret Keeper…I thought it was the perfect plan…" His face hardened. "But, of course, it turned out that Peter was the spy! I tried to get revenge, Remus, believe me I tried – but he tricked me. Said that_ I_ did killed Lily and James, before blowing half the bloody street down…and then I was carted off to Azkaban…And he hid as the _rat he is_."

Remus was silent for a few minutes. The only noises being the faint sucking sound of the Dementor and Peter's frantic stammers claiming that Sirius had tricked us all and begging for Remus to believe him. I knew he wouldn't. Remus was a smart man – he shouldn't be fooled by it. But, if he gets fooled, I swear I will eat my uniform. From the cloak to the shoes.

Remus closed his eyes mournfully. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"No, I'm sorry Moony," Sirius said. "I was suspicious of you – I didn't tell you. I chose bloody _Peter _over you! It's my fault."

Remus gave a faint smile. "I guess we're even then."

Sirius smiled back. They then went over to give each other a brotherly hug. Sirius still looked a little weak, so I was a little worried that Remus might squash him. But he didn't. It was actually a very happy moment – especially for me, since, for once, I wasn't the one getting squashed.

This was my chance, though.

I tried to sneak out of the room. To warn Harry and Hermione and Ron as to what was to come. And also to get away from the two very angry adults, Snape and Remus.

I just reached the door.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Remus warn loudly.

"God_dammit_!" I cursed under my breath, turning around. The two men were just coming out of their hug. The Dementor was still looming in the corner. Snape was glaring more scarily than ever. The Minister of Magic looked astonished, while Kingsley looked faintly amused. And Dumbledore had a happy twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head or what?"

"No," Remus said, turning around with half-a-smile. "I just know you too well."

Now _that's_ scary…


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry! I had exams - so I needed to revise, which meant no laptop. I'll try and update a lot across these two weeks, since it's the holidays! Sorry, again!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 29-<p>

Harry's Happy Ending…ish 

_(Third Person POV) _

Harry paced up and down the Common Room, his face filled with disbelief and guilt. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

Hermione and Ron watched him go - back and forth…back and forth…back and forth… Almost like some continuous yo-yo. Fred and George were talking furiously at the side; their voices hushed murmurs compared to Harry's clacking footsteps. Back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…

"Harry, maybe you should sit down?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah mate – you're making me feel dizzy."

"I can't. I need to think."

"C'mon, mate-

"No!" he yelled. "No. It's all my fault! I swear to god…I'm going to kill him…He's caused too much damage…"

"Don't talk like that, Harry," Hermione said. "Zaria _is_ going to be found."

"It's not about that," he said. "He's just causing so much trouble. For everyone! I wish he would just come and get it over with."

"Harry!" she gasped. "Don't say that – you don't mean it!"

"Sorry guys, but I think I need some time to think."

And, with that, Harry stormed out of the Common Room. He didn't stop until he rounded a corner and ran into Professor Lupin…with Zaria! And…Sirius Black?

"Wha-

"Harry, I need to have a word with you." Professor Lupin said, directing his attention off of the escaped criminal and to him. "Follow me."

Before he led Harry to a silent corner, he swivelled around and faced Zaria, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. Professor Lupin crossed his arms over his chest. And Harry assumed that he glared, because she started cringing.

"Don't. You. Dare. Leave," even Harry had to cringe slightly at the tone that was used. He was suddenly grateful that he wasn't Zaria. He didn't want to face an angry Lupin. A Basilisk – sure! Snape – no problem! But not Lupin. "Or I swear to Merlin you will be over my knee before you can say 'sorry'!"

"No problemo, Remuso," she replied in, what he assumed to be, an attempt at a calm voice. "I'll just stay here and wait with Sirius. Don't you worry."

"Good."

With that he turned to Harry, the anger draining his weary face leaving only kindness and warmth. He gestured for him to follow as he walked over to the nearest corner. Only when they were definitely out of hearing range did Professor Lupin turn around and talk to Harry.

"I understand you may be a bit shocked-

"What is he doing here? Why is he here?" Harry cut across, his curiosity and anger overwhelming him for the time being. "He is a criminal! He's killed! And you're here acting as though you're the best of friends…sir."

Professor Lupin sighed. "Harry, Sirius is innocent."

"What?" Harry cried. "But-but he kidnapped Zaria!"

His face hardened, and a sudden anger overcame his eyes. "No, I believe that was all Zaria's doing. Sirius didn't kidnap Zaria – Zaria ran after him."

"But-but-that doesn't make any sense!"

Professor Lupin heaved another long sigh. "I'll try and figure out _that _issue later. What I want to say to you, Harry, is that Sirius is completely innocent. He didn't kill anyone. He was framed."

"Framed?" He repeated, hardly believing it. Just a minute ago, he was saying how he had wanted Black to come and get him. How angry he was at him. And now he was here. Innocent and free. It was just surreal.

Professor Lupin nodded. "Peter Pettigrew is really to blame. He was captured this morning."

Harry blinked. "But he wants to kill me…right?"

He chuckled. "Quite the opposite, actually."

Harry looked at Professor Lupin for a while, before nodding with a small smile. "I believe you."

Professor Lupin smiled back.

"It's Sirius Black!"

"Get back killer!"

"Let go of Zaria, you creep!"

Harry frowned. "Ron? Hermione?"

"Harry! Harry – look! It's Sirius Black!"

Professor Lupin quickly followed Harry as he ran towards the chaos. Hermione and Ron had their wands out and were pointing them at Sirius Black, who had his hands raised in assurance. Zaria was standing between them, looking as though she wanted to move, but was too scared by Lupin's warning.

"Zaria – run, quickly!" Hermione cried.

"I wish I could, Hermione – I really do. But Remus told me to stay here. And he's already angry as it is…" She spotted Professor Lupin. "Remus, we've got a little problem here."

"I can see that," he replied, before confronting the two worried teens. "Hermione, Ron – Sirius is innocent. He didn't commit the crimes he was arrested for. He was framed."

"Wha-

"Hermione, Ron – he's telling the truth. I believe him." Harry said.

"But, Harry…" Hermione trailed off doubtfully.

"Hermione – look," Zaria started to poke the supposed 'criminal'. "See – he's harmless!"

"I'm not a dog!" Sirius Black complained, sounding like a child.

"Actually, you are." She smirked.

"…Good point…"

Professor Lupin looked at the two wearily, shaking his head with amusement. "I think what Zaria is trying to say is that Sirius will not hurt any of you. And that is true. Sure, he can be a little mischievous and…dense-

"Hey!"

"-but his heart is in the right place."

"I am not dense!"

Hermione glanced between the two warily. "Are you two…friends?"

Professor Lupin smiled warmly. "Yes, we were best friends at Hogwarts. Like brothers."

"And now we're reunited!" Sirius cheered.

"Won't you be serious for one second, Padfoot?"

"I am Sirius constantly."

Professor Lupin slapped a hand over his face. "Oh great…"

"Do you believe them?" Zaria asked curiously.

"Uh…."

"C'mon, Hermione!" Ron urged, lowering his wand. "Professor Lupin's a teacher – he wouldn't hurt us. And, anyways, the fact that he's in the castle shows that Dumbledore trusts him. I believe them!"

"Alright...Okay, if Harry believes them, I guess I can…"

"Yay!" Zaria cheered. "A happy ending for once!"

"Ahem…_What_ is going on here, hmm?"

Zaria paled.

"Uh oh." She said to herself. "That's the Bad Cough."


	30. Chapter 30

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 30-<p>

Umbit-_bridge_

_(Zaria POV)_

"Ahem…_What_ is going on here, hmm?"

Uh oh.

I knew that cough.

That's the bad cough.

In fact, I knew before I had even turned around to see. It was her. The half-toad, half-devil. The Devil Toad. Here. I paled.

"Uh oh," I said. "That's the Bad Cough…"

I turned around to spot the overwhelming pink. Heels, dress – everything was pink. The hair was curly with a, you guessed it, _pink_ ribbon in it. Her face was scrunched up and ugly-looking. I guess she could've been pretty when she was younger…But that girl was virtually eaten by the woman who stood before me now!

"Get thee behind me Satan!" I yelled, making a cross sign with my fingers.

She looked annoyed and more than a little startled. "What are you…" she spotted Sirius behind me, and her pig-eyes widened. "It's Sirius Black! Quick! Call the Ministry!"

"You don't understand," Remus said, walking quickly to block her from Sirius. "Sirius is innocent. The Minister of Magic has just cleared his name – he's is free of all charges!"

"And I am supposed to believe what you say, you filthy _werewolf_!" she snarled.

"You're a werewolf?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Ronald!"

"_Hey_!" I shouted angrily. A part of me wondered when I had become so protective. But a bigger part of me didn't care. "Remus is ten times the better person than you'll ever be! He is a good teacher and a" – sigh, might as well say it- "great guardian!"

I blushed embarrassingly red. I could almost feel Remus smiling brightly down at me, which was why I avoided his gaze. Instead I looked at Umbit-_bridge _with a sense of foreboding. She looked hostile – hundred times more aggressive than furious. I began to feel nervous. Had I said something wrong?

"_Guardian?_" she hissed.

Uh oh.

Werewolves aren't supposed to have children in their care.

_Shit. _

I looked up at Remus, who had a look of horror on his face. My face dropped like my heart, which had sunk to my feet. They weren't going to…take me away from him…were they? The look on her face answered my question before I could even ask it.

Yes, yes they are.

"A _werewolf_ with a _child_!" she screeched. I winced at how high her voice was. "This is a _disgrace_! An _insult _to the _noble _laws of the _Ministry of Magic_! To the Minister _himself_! How _dare _you violate those rules! _How dare you_!"

"But-

"_Do not speak_!" she roared. Jesus Christ! "I will have you _arrested and fined _for this! How _dare you_!"

"What is going on here?" I breathed a sigh of relief. McGonagall. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley; what are you doing here? You should be in the Gryffindor Common Room! It is _beyond_ curfew! Mr Lupin, I thought you would be in your chambers by now. And…" Her face dropped as she spotted the pink monster, quivering with rage. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Hogwarts is a _disgrace_!" she yelled. "It is an _insult _how you can even _think _that you could get away with such a _crime_!"

"It's not really-

"Silence!" she glared down at me icily. I glared the hell back.

"What the devil are you going on about?" McGonagall questioned angrily.

She pointed a chubby finger at me. "_She _is living with a _werewolf_! This is a _violation _of _very important_ rules set out by the Ministry! And this will be righted immediately!"

"Wait! Remus is a brilliant guardian – it's perfectly safe!" I argued.

"What is all this arguing about? Dolores?"

Oh great, another idiot. Fudge. Jeez – I used to love fudge but now Fudge has ruined fudge for me…Confused, much?

Now Dumbledore is here! What is this - some sort of accusing party?

"This…_girl_...is living with a _werewolf_, Minister."

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling. Fudge frowned. "That can't be right. I'm sure you misheard. But, just in case…" He bent down and looked at…Hermione? "Who are you living with at the moment, dear?"

"My-my Muggle parents, sir." Hermione answered with a confused expression.

"No! Not _her_, sir; _that_!" the bitch pointed at me with a trembling hand.

"_That_?" I repeated, offended. "Is my face particularly reflective today, since the only 'that' in this room is you?"

"Zaria…" Remus murmured in warning, the first words he'd spoken in ages.

"No! She called me a '_that_'! That's not right!" I protested. I turned to the surprised Fudge. "A woman in pink shouldn't be that rude."

"I'm afraid Dolores is just passionate about her job, dear – and I'm afraid I agree with her. A young girl should not be living with such a dangerous creature." Fudge said grimly. He looked at Remus. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to revoke custody of…what is your name, dear?"

"Mariah Carey…" I retorted. Hermione gaped at me. Harry snorted.

"Very well then, I will have to arrange a trial in which concerns the guardianship of Mariah Carey. You will be fined for not going through the proper paperwork in concerns of adopting a child. You may possibly be arrested also." Fudge continued obliviously. "I'm sorry Mariah, but this is for the best."

"Alright, so you are going to make a trial concerning guardianship for Mariah Carey?" I asked, trying to muffle my laughter.

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

Remus sighed. "Her name is actually Zaria Night."

"_Remus!_" I whined. "It was _working_!"

"What?" Fudge said with a baffled expression.

"I believe Miss Night was trying to fool you into revoking guardianship off of the wrong person," Dumbledore explained with a small smile. "Very amusing."

Fudge huffed. "Yes, well… I will see you again at the trial. Farewell."

With that, he and the bitch stalked off. I groaned. More work! I thought making Sirius innocent would mean less! Great!

Dumbledore turned to look at us, his face solemn. "I will do all that I can, Remus."

Great.


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow. I've been gone for more than two whole months! I'm SO sorry! If you're still reading this, you are awesome and deserve an award! Man... everything just caught up with me - I'm so sorry! :O Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 31-<p>

Punishment

Remus and I walked back to the chambers after Dumbledore told us to get some rest. We were going to be informed of what the trial was tomorrow. So, for the time being, we just had to stay put. I was not looking forward to that. Something told me that Remus was going to use this time to hand out some punishment, along with a side order of yelling, once we were alone.

I was proven right when we reached the chambers.

"You are the most reckless, senseless girl I have ever met." Remus started, his height doubling by me sitting down. "And, before you even say it, that is _not_ a compliment."

I closed my mouth. "…He was innocent."

"Do you really think Sirius was the only thing out there that could hurt you?" he asked furiously. "There are still many other Death Eaters out there – free and dangerous! Do you think that they would pass up a young, vulnerable girl walking the dark streets alone? No! You could have been kidnapped and killed! Not to mention a series of deadly creatures in the Forbidden Forest – a path you took _twice_ in the middle of the night! You are lucky to be alive!"

"…And I _am _alive…" I pointed out, desperate for a way out of the scolding. "Not a single cut or bruise."

"And you think that actually makes it okay?" he yelled. I shrunk back, alarmed. "I was worried sick about you! I wasn't sure if you were going to return alive or dead! Do you realise the implications of what you've done? How am I supposed to trust you again when you do something like this?"

I was starting to get annoyed. "I did this for you and Harry! To have a family! Why are you so angry? You've got someone now! A good job, in my opinion!"

"…Have these past months not told you anything?" his voice dropped to a soft murmur. "You _are _my family now…Well, for the time being…"

Even though I had suspected it for a while, him saying it aloud made me speechless. To have someone care about me in that way was completely foreign to me. I wasn't sure how to respond to it.

"Too bad about the Ministry." My mouth was moving on its own accord. I couldn't stop it. Noooo! "I really liked it while it lasted. I wasn't lying before – you were a great guardian…I'll miss you."

_Way to get all mushy, Zaria! _I growled internally at myself. I remember once, I had been walking from school, when I had spotted this little girl. She was clinging to her father as if there was no tomorrow, crying, saying she didn't want to leave him. Even though it was only for a couple of minutes. I remember scoffing at her. Well, jokes on me now! I'm getting all pathetic over a fictional character, for crying out loud! For all I know, I had accidently swallowed a mouthful of weed or something and am hallucinating!

Must be strong stuff if it was lasting for this long.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find that Remus had sat next to me. I looked at him to find that he had his head in his hands.

"I was so worried, Zaria. Do you have any idea how I felt? I thought you were dead." His voice was breaking again. I shifted awkwardly.

I sighed. "The only reason I went running off was because I knew you were alone. Three friends were taken away from you that night, another was accused of treason and Harry was carted off to his arsehole relatives – I just thought that this would make you happy," I paused for a couple of seconds. "My god, I'm going soft…"

I heard him chuckle wearily. "I think you're going more serious than soft."

His head was out of his hands and he was smiling at me sadly. I looked at him in mock-horror. "I hope not! Sirius looks a right state!"

He laughed, pushing me playfully. I smiled… God, I was going soft. I just don't get it, though. How come all sorts of people – my grandmother, my psychiatrist, my teachers, some kids – had tried and failed to get me happy, and then some random werewolf waltzes along and makes me smile? Why was I so desperate for his approval? It was almost like…It was almost like I looked at him as a father.

Well crap.

"Let's hope Sirius doesn't hear you say that!" He laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts again. I forced a smile.

"Yeah…"

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Zaria, you're going to get punished. No matter how frightened and worried I was – that does not buy you out of getting punished."

"Stating the obvious…"

He looked as though he was about to tell me off again, but he seemed too tired. He shook his head. "What isn't as obvious is what your punishment is going to be."

I stood up, ready to run into my room to do some hard thinking. "Let me know when you figure that out."

"Sit down, Zaria."

With a muttered "damn!" I sat back down.

"Well…firstly, I am making your bedtime" – I rolled my eyes at that: I'm not a kid – "earlier by two hours. You are to never leave my sight unless it is to go to lessons or to a fellow professor. You are not allowed outside – ever. You will spend your breaks either in detention or in my office…"

"You're having a ball, aren't you?" I quipped.

He glared. "And every weekend from now on we are going to spend our time talking."

"Talking?"

"Yes. I want you to be completely honest with me from now on, Zaria. I don't want any walls between us. If we are going to be living together…" he swallowed. "Hopefully….Then I need to know you properly."

"You do 'know me'." I pointed out.

He glared yet again. "Not properly. For instance, I do not know a single thing about your former life."

I flinched. Ouch. He brought _that _up.

"…And from your reaction, I've got a feeling that I should know…" he shook his head. "But now is obviously not the time to talk about it. It's quite late. We should go to sleep."

If possible, I felt even guiltier. Why, oh why, did he have to put on such a sad face? And why did I have to be such a sucker to actually want to make it better? Why did I want him to look at me with pride rather than disappointment?

_Because you're an idiot, Zaria, _a voice in the back of my head told me, _and now you've upset him because you never think. Why don't you ever think? _

I blinked. I needed to make this right. I glanced at him in the corner of my eye. He was looking out of the far window with a distant look. Surely I should do something? Anything? But what would Remus want? An apology? Tears? I couldn't exactly ask him. Maybe I should just back off for a couple of days? Or just go to bed? Argh! Why did being normal have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I just laugh it off and walk to bed?

_Because you care for him, stupid!_

It was that same voice again.

Hmm…

Care…

Without an ounce of consideration of what it would do to my dignity and _with_ a very blatant cringe, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. That was how you hugged, right? Oh god, what if it wasn't…? What if I had screwed up the hug too? Man, that would just be awkward…But I don't really think it could get more awkward than this. Me? Hugging? That is by far the most unbelievable-

My quite frantic thoughts were cut off by feeling him clasp a hand on my arm, holding me with one arm while the other messed with a lock of hair. That warm feeling was back. Damn that warm feeling! This wasn't a Disney Movie!

"What the heck is going on, Zaria?" Remus asked, but I could hear amusement in his voice. "You? Hugging?"

"I know," I replied. "Wait until the fans hear about this…"


End file.
